The Canary
by birdofshade
Summary: The Basterds set out to find one rebel, and wind up with three. Donny/OC M for sexual content and language including racial slurs at times.
1. Bird's Eye View

"Hm." Aldo looked at the cowering German soldier. "You know, I've been hearing things. Know what kinda things?"

"Nien." He whispered, his eyes darting from the Lt. to the dead body only a few yards behind the man.

Donny gave him a rough jab in the back. "What was that? Speak up."

"I-I do not know what things."

"Rumors," Aldo said, "now, I don't like rumours. Too much shit to sift through. We don't like rumours, do we, fellas?"

He received a string of various hollers, and agreements. Leaning forward, a smirk crossed the Apache's lips, "but this one's just too good to pass up. Now...what do you know about the Canary?"

The soldier paled, electing a chuckle from Donowitz, "oh..." The Bear Jew drawled, "that bad, huh?"

"He comes out of the trees. A sniper. Always at night."

"What else?" Aldo prodded, watching as beads of sweat rolled down the young man's forehead.

"He- he's let them live."

"Psh." Donny scoffed, before turning to the other Basterds, "The _Canary_let's them _live_." The declaration was met with a series of boos. "What else?"

Aldo held up his hand to silence the younger Sergeant. "Now, I thought you said he snipes 'em."

His blue eyes leered at the soldier.

"Like you said-_rumors_. Sometimes-sometimes is for the best."

"What's for the best?"

"Better to be sniped then..." The soldier dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Better to be sniped then..."Aldo leaned toward him again.

"Men have been left." The German private hesitated, earning him another harsh gouge in the bloody baseball bat. "I do not-"

"Oh." Lt. Raine nodded, "Wicki!"

Wilhelm dropped down from his perch. Turning to the soldier, the man switched to German.  
"("What happened to the men?")"  
"("They've had things done to them, mouths sewn shut, eyes burned out. He picks the soldiers closest to the camp. And leaves them there.")"

"Well?"

Wicki turned to his superior officer, "He says the Canary cripples them then drops them off at the camps."

"Why?" Aldo asked, and Wicki mimicked the question to the younger private.

"("Because the furor..._collects_cripples as well as Jews.")" The soldier said, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as a sadistic grin crossed the Austrian's face.

"What?" Lt. Raine asked, a smiling seeping onto his own face. "What'd the Nat-zi say?"

"He said they'll get the gas because their gimps." Wicki's eyes narrowed, "just like the Jews."

"Well...He gives 'em a taste of their own medicine."

Donny grinned, "good."

Aldo glanced at Wicki, asking, "anything else?"

Wicki relayed that to the quivering solider who shrugged, shaking his head. "Others are less, consistent."

"Well, we still wanna hear 'em. Spit it out." The older man said, eyeing him with a tiny smirk. Donny shared at look with the officer. Not really seeing the point of all this.

"Just-you know, he's a Jew, a negro, Canadian, like that." The solider whimpered as Donny placed the bat on his shaking shoulder. "That's all I swear!"

"Hm. So," Lt. Raine smiled, "We got a Canadian somethin' or other, who may or may not be a sniper, who loves cripplin' Natzis." He turned to face the others on the hill, "sounds like our kinda solider."

Turning back to Wicki, Aldo spoke again, "Ask him what he's gonna do after the war."

A sadistic smile settled over Donowitz's lips as Wicki smirked.

-/-/-

"So, we're just gonna wander 'round France, lookin' for this Canary?"

The Lietanent ignored Donny's snide tone, but answered him none the less. "That's the plan. We'll break off t'night."

"Ya think it's a good idea? Goin' 'round, lookin' for trouble?" Donny asked, sparing Hugo a glance as he took a seat next to them. The German took a drag before addressing the matter at hand. "When are we going?"

"Soon." Aldo said, then turned to the other sergeant, "Even if something does go wrong, its still gonna be ten t'a one."

Nodding, his companion smirked, "good 'nough for me."

"Suppose he's not interested in your cause?" Hugo said, smoke drifting through his lips as he spoke lowly.

"Well," Aldo gave his thick scar a scratch, "'Spose we'll just have to persuade 'im."

Soon came faster than expected and the men found themselves divvied up into small groups of three, with the exception of the third group (headed up by Wicki), which had four.

This particular group, consisted of Wicki himself, Private Any Kagan, Private Smithson Utivich, and Private Gerald Hirschberg.

And they were the first to meet the Canary. A lanky boy, of maybe twenty, stood smoking against a tree. Next to him, a bout of dead German shoulders, SS embroidered into each uniform. A gun slung carelessly between his legs, he smirked as they approached.

"Are you the Canary?" The man's accent didn't go unnoticed.

His dark brown eyes studied Wicki was what could be either curiosity or condescending. So, the young man shrugged before speaking. "Might be. Whose askin'?"

"Ever hear of the Basterds?" The Corporal asked, watching as the man's brow cocked.

"You're the crazy fucks who've been scalpin' Nazis?" A grin stretched across his tan face as he gave the Privates a once over. Nodding his approval, he spoke again, laughter evident in his clear voice. "Nicely done, fellas."

The group returned the gestures, both nodding and smiling at him as their superior officer spoke.

"We need you to come with us."

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously on his form, "why?"

"Our Lieutenant has a proposition for you. It would be unwise to ignore it." Wicki gave him a reassuring smile, "we mean you no harm. It fact it may even be beneficial to you."

"It would be _beneficial_ to your men if they stopped pokin' around o-uh, my camp." The boy licked his lips, and nodded toward a patch of bush just to Kagan's left, "bear traps are littered all over this place."

Smithson cocked a brow as Andy retreated. "You set traps?"

"Nazis set the traps, we just move 'em."

"We?"

The boy chuckled, "what?"

"You said we." Smithson said, holding his gun a little tighter as his superior eyed the boy with suspicion.

"No, I didn't." The new comer insisted, licking his lips as he spoke, "I think you should go."

"Not without you." Wicki said, an air of command lacing his tone. Raising his weapon he nodded toward the road. "Leave your weapon, and move."

Sighing, the man knew he was beat and dropped his semi automatic to the ground.

-/-/-

"Didn't we leave Levi right here?" The older man asked.

The woman looked around, "yep."

"Goddamnit! That kid is always running off!" Annoyance sparkled in his dark eyes as the hot sun shone on his dark skin.

"So what do you suggest we do?" The blonde pushed her hair back as he paced in front of her.

He stopped. "We'll give 'im 'til sun down, and if he doesn't show." He sighed, "I guess we'll have to go looking for him."

The woman crossed her arms as she spotted Levi's gun. "You don't think anything's-"  
"No. Levi might be a little stupid but he's not completely inept. He wouldn't just run off with strangers. Now, let's light these bastards up before they start t'a stink."

"Good idea." Grabbing one of the men's limp legs, she began to drag it towards him as he pulled out a stash of gasoline, and lit a match.

-/-/-

Levi chuckled nervously as he looked at the stony faces of the men around him, "your offer sounds great, but-"

"But what?" Aldo asked.

"But I can't take it." The boy finished lamely.

Aldo's eyes sharpened to a glare, "and why the hell not?!"

"Well, it's not that I'm not interested but I don't think-"

"What?" The Liutenant cut him off, "Ain't cha ever heard'a safety in numbers?!"

"I got numbers!" Levi said, "that's why I can't accept your offer. I mean Troy might go for it but Anna's got this thing about-"

"Isn't Anna a girl's name?" Donny interjected, earning an annoyed glance from Levi.

"Well, of course it is. She's a woman, so naturally she'd have a woman's name."

The Bear Jew glared at him as Aldo spoke. "So, what? You expect us to believe you three have been runnin' 'round killin' Nat-zis-"

"Oh, only me and Troy kill 'em, Anna says something about karma." Levi shrugged, "I'm not really sure what, I usually block 'er out when she's mad."

A shout was heard in the distant and the men jolted as the new comer grinned. "Oh, here they are now."

A rustling in the bushes jerked them in another direction as a woman in a tan jacket stepped out of the bushes. Hirschberg in her grasp, with a knife to his throat.

"Hm, looks like you were helpful after all." She muttered, and pulled him a little closer as the men turned their guns are her. "Maybe not."


	2. Three Birds and a Bullet

Sorry for the long up date, and as a warning: welcome to the racial slur chapters.

Aldo tilted his head as the men surrounded the young woman. Dropping his blue eyes to meet Hirschberg's, he nodded. "Alright, let 'im go."

"No." Her blonde curls moved as she shook her head, "no way in holy hell am I giving up my only bargaining chip."

"Yes, ya are." The Lieutenant replied, smirking slightly, "cause there's ten'a us, and only two'a you."

Anna nodded, but did not release the man, "True. But you don't know where the other is." A smirk drifted upon her pink lips, "or how many bullets he's got."

"Anna!" Levi shuffled to the front of the group, grinning. She was not.

"You kike bastard." Tossing Hirschberg to the side, the men shifted when they noticed her exposed undergarment. Flipping her knife over, she growled. It would be easier to stab the boy this way. But, of course, her intentions were interrupted when Levi through his arms around her. "Get off me."

"_I'm saving your ass_," He hissed, trying to force her hand down to no anvil. "_It's not exactly a good idea to throw the word _kike_ around in front of a bunch of pissed of _Jews_, Connolly_."

"It's also not a good idea to run off with strange men, _Cohen_. Much less without a weapon." She had made no effort to drop her voice, instead choosing to pry the boy from her form. A growl slipped from Donny throat as he eyed her exposed chest, covered only by thin red material. Thankfully, the noise was practically inaudible. So he pretended it didn't happen.

Now a firm arm length away from her, Levi nodded toward the men circled around them. "They wanna team up."

Shaking her head, she fought the sarcastic smile playing on her face, "oh do they? Well, golly gee, kitten, that sure is a swell reason to run off with them."

"Don't you mock me."

"Don't you sass me, boy I got half-a-mind to-"

"Alright!" Aldo shouted, pulling to two youngins a little further apart. Anna wretched her arm from his grasp as Levi simply allowed the man to drop his. "Fightin' ain't gonna help none'a us-"

"Hey, look, pal, no body asked you." Anna said, a hint of hostility in her voice. Too preoccupied to notice the man behind her.

"Cuse me?" Aldo's amused expression quickly contorted into a glare. "We don't talk to our commanding officer like that 'round here, missy."

"Good thing I'm not army, than, huh-ack!" Anna let out a hiss of pain as her arm was brought up against her back.

Donny smirked down at her as he shifted her arm, putting enough pressure on it to dislocate her shoulder, then easing it. Only to repeat the action a moment later. A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips as her face flushed, and her dark green eyes gazed menacingly up at him, blonde hair sweeping around her like an angry halo. She was beautiful.

Levi gasped as the Bear Jew jerked his companion's arm up again, wincing as he expected a yelp to come from her. When the sound didn't come, he watched, mildly fascinated as Anna kept her eyes locked with the larger man's. Aldo and Wicki shared a glance before looking back at the scene in front of them. The others watched in silence as Donny spoke.

"Say please." He smirked.

Pushing her hips back against his, the woman tried to suppress the coy look in her eye as his own instinctively bucked towards hers. "You first," she whispered.

A shot rang through the air and the troop quickly turned toward the sound. Anna didn't. She took this time, instead to look over this brute's dark features. There was more than a hint of stubble gracing his strong jaw, and his eyes welled with a murderous rage. It didn't make him any less attractive though. Nor did it make him release the constriction he had on her upper arm. The only thing keeping his rough hands from her body was a thin leather jacket, and what she assumed was a hell'va lot'a will power.

Dropping her eyes back to the forest in front of her, Anna stopped her gawking just in time to see Troy step into view. Gun raised in a silent threat, he gestured to her.

"Drop 'er."

Donny let out a scoff, "why? Ain't like yer gonna-"

Another shot rang through the air before they had time to process it, and one of the Basterds fell to the ground, dead. "I said let 'er go." Troy turned the weapon to Wicki as the rest of the men stared in shock, "or he's next."

There was a moment of pensive thought on Donny's part, before Aldo snapped. "Let the little bitch go, Donowitz!"

Wicki let out a sigh as the man did as directed. Anna wasn't going without a bit of a fight though. Giving him a quick, hard elbow to the balls, she quickly went over to Levi's side. Ignoring the man's curses of pain as she looked at Troy.

"What took you so long?"

The man shrugged, "didn't wanna break up the good time y'all were havin' down here." His dark brown eyes settled on Levi. Giving him a disapproving head shake, he locked eyes with Aldo.

"Men, take a walk." Aldo commanded. Waiting until none but Donny remained, he continued. "You kill one'a my men."

"My deepest apologies, Lieutenant, but a lady was in danger." A smirk formed on Troy's lips as Donny snorted.

"Lady, _right_." He muttered, looking the woman's half naked form up and down. She made no effort to cover herself, rather choosing to place a hand on her hip and cock it towards him. A painful throb went to his crotch and she smirked.

"Play nice, Connelly." Troy scolded, before dropping his attention back to the man. "I'm to take it you tried to pull rank on her?"

"Yeah," Aldo said, "didn't work out that well, now did it? Now I got a dead Jew on my hands."

"Yeah," Troy ignored his little rant as Levi crossed his arms, and smiled apologetically at the older man. Troy went on, "she doesn't like that."

Aldo gestured to the ground, "Have a seat then so we can talk."

"No thanks, heard your offer," Troy shook his head, pulling Levi to his feet as the he had went to crouch. "Don't really like it. Nor do I like my men being man handled by bunch'a 'Merican _Heebs_!"

Donny took a step forward but his superior officer held him back. "Calm yerself, Donny."

"_That fuckin' _coon_ said_-"

"_I _heard_ what he _said!" Aldo snapped, "_Now calm down or take a walk!_"

Anna and Levi shared a wide eyed glance. Of the three of them, Troy was never one to make racial slurs. Anna proposed he was simply too polite, whilst Levi expected he probably understood the sting that came along with them all too well. Raising her hand, the woman spoke, "for the record, I have no qualms about being manhandled. Just for future reference."

Tossing a wink in Donny's direction, she glanced at Aldo. She wasn't just a pretty face, he realized, and a smirked formed in the corner of his mouth as he noticed how quiet his Sergenant had gotten.

"Well, I'll be damned." The expression slipped into a smile as he locked eyes with Troy, who loomed over him. "She pull that on you too?"

"No." He shook his head, face serious and perhaps a tab stotic. "Known 'er three years. We're used to it."

"Three years?" Aldo cocked a brow and gave the Negro a once over, "so y'all are Canadian."

Turning his back to the Americans, Levi leaned over to whisper in Anna's ear, "he didn't notice the Canadian pendents on our jackets?"

"He's southern."

"Ah," Levi nodded, then turned back around.

The conversation had gone on with out them, and Aldo was still trying to convince the rebels to join. "I just think it would be beneficial for the both of us."

Troy leveled his gaze on the man, "It may be. But I don't know you, and if I'm not mistaken, you're working with the grout."

"Two of my men are German." Aldo shook his head, "not Nat-zis."

"Same difference," Anna muttered tightening her coat to her chest. "Either way it's a little odd."

"How so?" The Lieutenant looked at her.

Shrugging she spoke again, "I find it a little odd that these men would so easily turn on their own people. What's to say they won't betray you as well?"

"Wicki's a Jew. Not to mention an 'Merican citizen." Aldo explained, holding her skeptical stare, as he went on, "Stiglitz is a crazy son'a bitch." He leaned a little closer for emphasis, "who really fuckin' hates Nat-zis."

"Well," Anna leaned in as well, mimicking his state of fact tone, "I don't really give a damn."

She rolled her eyes as she turned away, "Come on, Lev, let's let the grown ups have their privacy."

Following the woman, Levi didn't spare the others a glance as they made their way through the trees. "Think he'll take the deal?" he asked.

"Of course he will. Who wouldn't?" Anna sighed as she ran her finger over the rough bark of an oak tree, "Troy will do what he thinks is best for us. And who knows," She looked at her young face, and offered him an uncommitting shrug, "maybe this is it."


	3. A Bird and A Basterd

Not twenty minutes went by before the Basterds found them. Levi's tall, lanky form was slumped against a tree, his brown eyes set on the woman a few paces away from him. She paid the men no mind, simply continuing to roll her cigarette between her fingers. Giving the paper a harsh, clean lick, she gave it one last roll. Setting it between her lips, Anna pulled a metal Zippo lighter from her brassiere.

"Classy," Wilhelm drawled, earning an array of humorless chuckles from the men around him. The woman paid him no mind, as the young man stood. Narrowing his eyes at the group of strangers, he moved to Anna's side. Levi may have been overly trusting, but he wasn't about to forgive these men's betrayal. Particularly the German one.

A swat to the chest snapped him out of his angered revenge fantasies. Looking down at the blonde, Levi took the cigarette that was offered to him. Placing it between his plump lips he inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes on the Basterds. At least the ones that were there.

Hirschberg glared at Anna, who was content to smirk and pick her nails without so much as a half hearted glimpse in his direction. On the other hand, Levi was more than a little eager to return the expression. The remaining team of guerilla soldiers, (which consisted of Wicki, Hugo, Smithson, Omar, and, of course, Hirschberg,) wandered closer, but neither outsider seemed threatened.

"Well?"

At this time, Anna looked over at the men, "well?"

"Aren't you going to-"

"Apologize?" Anna finished for the smaller man, her smirk blossoming into a look of disdain, that was only slightly unbecoming on her already hardened features. "No. I'm not."

"May we inquire as to why you are not?" Wilhelm asked, his eyes slipping to the expose skin of her chest only briefly.

"Hm." Anna looked over to Levi, who was smirking casually as he continued to smoke. "Well, it couldn't possibly because you ran off with a member of my brigade with little warning." Her green eyes met his, almost teasing, "without even bothering to leave so much as a note."

A bitter chuckle came from him at her sass. Shaking his head, Wicki looked between the two. Standing close together, his eyes drifted almost inconspicuously between them. They were almost the same height, with the Jewish man only an inch or two taller than the woman, they also had soft features. Other then Anna's were because she was, naturally, a woman. Levi on the other hand, was simply young, and Wilhelm expected his characteristics would sharpen with age.

"I would hardly call three people a brigade, _Fräulein._"

She seemed to take his mannerisms to offense as both she and Levi straightened up. Speaking with more than a dab of hostility, she addressed the matter. "Three's plenty."

Levi nodded, "more than enough."

"Doesn't sound very safe." Smithson said, quietly, earning himself a look from the woman. She didn't say anything at first, choosing rather to pass her eyes over to the other German. Hugo Stiglitz was an imposing man, but she didn't feel that her safety was the least bit jeopardized by him. Although the small one who seemed to hold a grudge over her minor death threat on his life.

"It isn't, but than again scalping Nazis in the middle of a forest isn't exactly a smart move either, darling." Anna said, sarcasm rolling easily off her tongue, as she took the cigarette from her partner. "Thank you."

Nodding his acknowledgement, Levi turned to the men he cleared his throat. "Where's…Aldo?"

"Speaking with your coloured friend." Wilhelm answered.

"Oh?" The pair glanced at each other, a sprinkle of humor in their eyes. "He's not agreed yet?"

There was a moment of hesitated silence before the Corporal spoke again. "What gives you the impression that he will?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Levi snapped, darkening his brown eyes as the man movie a little closer to them.

Anna let a puff of smoke slip from her lips as she shifted her body away from the men. Clicking her tongue, she jerked her head towards the road. "Let's go, Lev."

"Go where?" Smithson asked, watching as the two went off. Wilhelm watched with mild interest as they went off. Hugo took a step forward, joining the other men. "Should we follow?"

Wilhelm nodded. "Watch out for bear traps."

-

Meanwhile, Aldo was having little trouble persuading Troy to join. In fact he was more than willing, but…

"They won't follow your orders." He explained, cracking his knuckles as he went on. "they don't respect you."

Aldo offered the man some of his snuff. When he rejected it, he put it to his own nose, "why not?"

"First off, y'er American, not to mention Southern." Troy said, watching as Donny continued to dig Zimmerman's grave. "Second, they don't know you. They're gonna question your motives."

"What's hard to figure out?" Aldo chuckled, "we like killin' Nazis."

The Bear Jew's shoveling became a little harsher, stabbing the tool into the ground as he turned the dirt over. It was more complicated then that. He hated it when Aldo felt the need to simplify their cause. As fun as killing Nazis was, it was not the essential purpose behind their actions. Vengeance was. Simple, sweet, and savage. A barbaric smile made its way onto his dirtied face as he shoved another shovelful of soil over his shoulder.

Troy shook his head above him, "see, that ain't gonna be enough." He ran a hand over his jaw sighing at the rough, thick stubble that lay across it. "They're gonna want explanations, and details. And quite frankly, so do I."

"Well," Aldo drawled, his accent a cracking slightly, "The boys do it 'cause they gotta. Gotta get even, gotta get penance." Looking the man up and down, he nodded. "I bet I can guess why you do it, being Negro an' all."

Troy nodded, and Aldo went on. "And why the Jew does it too. But what about the girl?"

"Because she has to."

A brow quirked as Donny looked out at them from the hole. "What?"

Remaining quietly ominous he didn't speak any further on the matter, "but so do me and Levi. Like you said, _penance_."

"How'd you meet 'em?" The lieutenant asked, gesturing for Donny to get back to work.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Troy answered with a hint of finality. "You get moved around enough, you're bound to meet people."

"Hm." Aldo pursed his lips as Troy's dark eyes moved from him to the sun setting on the horizon. "We should go get your…men."

Nodding his appreciation Troy stood, offering Donny a hand. The man stared at it a moment, glancing at the body of his dead comrade a second before taking the man's hand.

He may not like him, but Donny had to respect Troy's loyalty to his soldiers.

-

Smithson let out a scream as Wilhelm stared down at him. "I thought I told you to mind the bear traps."

The Little Man let out a whimper as Hugo went to pry it from his leg.

"Don't." The two men turned to see the woman standing a few yards away, undoing a clothes line with her back to them.

Hirschberg was the one her answered her, "why the hell not?! What kind of sadistic-"

Holding up the rope, she cut him off. "He needs a tourniquet, or he'll bleed out. Or at least more drastically than without one."

Brushing the men out of her way, she looked into the young man's frightened blue eyes. She dropped a bag to the ground next to him. Sighing, she broke eye contact with him to look at Levi. Nodding he turned to Wilhelm. "How about you help me pack while she fixes you're friend?"

Glancing down at the rapidly paling man, the leader agreed.

"Thanks." Smithson whispered, trying to give her a smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. She once again chose to stay quiet, wrapping the rope tightly under his knee. Looking down at it he asked, "is this gonna hurt?"

"Yes." Anna answered, her green eyes filled with some thing he couldn't quite place as she cleared her throat, "but the sooner it's done the less likely you are to get blood poisoning, so try to focus on that rather than the pain."

Making sure it was pulled as tightly as possible, she opened the bag, giving the appendage a moment to stop circulation. Pulling out a wad of bandages, she dropped them into his lap; followed by a jug of rubbing alcohol.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Smithson asked, shuddering from the pains that were shooting from his leg.

Anna glanced at him, "yes."

"H-how sure?"

She placed a hand on his knee, and he was quick to meet her eyes. "Very sure," she promised, going back to rooting through her bag. Anna motioned for Hugo to come closer.

Hunching down next to the buxom woman, he spoke, "what do you need?"

"Can you pry the trap apart when I say?" She asked, making eye contact with him rather than the Little Man. When she received a nod, she said "when I say now. _One_, Now."

Stiglitz tore open the jaws of the mechanism as Anna pulled Smithson's leg out of it as gently as possible. Letting out a pain filled cry, the boy began to pant as she set it on the ground. Ripping the material from the wound, Anna opened the bottle of disinfectant with her teeth.

"Hold him down," She ordered, and gave Hugo a moment to comply before pouring the bottle's contents onto his open gashes. Another screech of agony came from him as he began to thrash against the large man holding him.

"_You fuckin' psycho bitch! What the fuck are-are-?!"_ Smithson ranted trying to weakly pull away from her, and of course, Hugo.

Meanwhile, the Basterds hadn't really gotten anything done, but Levi had. In fact, most of the packing was done. It really wasn't hard to pack when there were only three people, who were constantly on the move, and had only a backpack to themselves. And of course a freakish amount of ammunition but that was already stored away in another location.

"Is this why you keep her around?" Levi glanced at the German as Wilhelm went on, "to play doctor?"  
For a second the younger man considered ignoring him, but eventually decided to let up. "She serves her purpose, just like me and Troy."

"Hm." Hirschberg gave the woman a once over, "I'm sure being eye-candy helps."

"Probably," Levi shrugged, glaring slightly at the smaller man, "just like I'm sure being a pain in the ass helps your cause."

The older man chuckled as the Privates continued to glare at each other.

-

Donny rolled his shoulders as he followed the two commanding officers through the forest.

"How much further?" He drawled, exhausted. The only thing keeping his feet going was an order from his Lieutenant and the faint chance he's get to see Anna's cleavage. The green eyes that smoldered up at him were still pretty fresh in his mind, but so was the faint throbbing in his crotch. It was not a good throbbing.

"Only a mile." Troy answered, looking back at the man as he kept his pace brisk. "Sooner we find them the better; Lord knows what they've been up to."

"Oh?" Aldo smirked as he gave the imposing man an impish glance. "Why's that?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason I keep 'em apart."

Donny jogged up to them, looking around his superior to the dark skinned man. Before he could even ask, Troy spoke. "Levi likes to talk, and Anna's touchy as fuck. It's not always a good idea to leave 'em alone to long."

-

The colour was slowly started to come back to Smithson's face as Anna finally took off the tourniquet. Cupping his face in her pale hands, she forced him to look at her. "Follow my finger." She said, moving it to the left and then the right. He followed it with his eyes flawlessly and she let out a quiet noise of approval.

Hugo stood above them, a lingering figure of masculinity as the three men finally appeared through the bush. Moving from the pair on the ground, he went over to the men as they glanced questioningly at their fallen comrade.

"Bear trap." He said his voice thick and rough as he wiped some of the young man's blood from his hand.

Troy nodded, appreciating his nonchalance as he looked over to Levi. "All set?"

"Told ya." Anna called, earning an undignified leer from the younger man.

Aldo looked at his injured solider was the woman stood, and moved to collect her belongings. Bending down the young man, he brushed his hand over the clean white bandages.

"She fix ya up?"

Smithson nodded, looking down at his leg a moment. "Yes, sir."

"Can ya walk?" The man asked, noting what a crackerjack job the female had done.

A wince settled over the man's face a moment as he bent his knee. Aldo held up his hand, "I'' take that as a no. Knock it off before ya fuck yer self up some more."

"Yes, sir."

"Donny!" Aldo snapped, looking over just in time to see Anna slap him. "Get over here! Yer helpin' Utivich back t'a the camp!"

(Moments prior on the other side of the camp)

Anna bent over as she picked up a few of the belongings Levi refused to touch. She was just about to stand when something grazed her backside. Stiffening, she held her breathe a moment as Donny's hand moved from the hem of pants downward. Speaking quietly, he murmured, "I'm gonna get ya back for that, bitch."

Setting her eyes on ground, she ignored the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood. Inhaling sharply, she spun to face _him_. The Bear Jew. This _boy_ named Donny. Giving him a once over, Anna gave a scoff. He may have been gorgeous but there was no way she was going to let him get the better of her. At least not in front of the men around them. Licking her lips, coyly, she let her fingers flutter over the zipper of his trousers. Running them upward to the top of them, then up his chest before letting her hand settle against his collar bone. Her smirk drifted into a smile as she noticed the distant gaze that had risen in his eyes.

"Oh, that's so _sweet_, darlin'." She let out a girlish giggle, "you think you're gonna put your hands on me."

Her tone shifted back to that familiar sultry voice as she raked her nails across his cheek in a vicious slap.

"You little bitch!" he went to grab her when Aldo's voice cut him off. Listening to his orders, Donny glared down at her, the taste of copper bitter in his mouth as he realized he was bleeding. He smiled down at her, as she tried to push the unsettling feeling of arousal it stirred in her. He looked positively menacing. "I'll get ya back for that." He muttered, keeping his brown eyes locked on her green ones.

Anna offered a shrug, and raised a finger to his face. Wiping some of blood off it as it oozed from one of the scratches on his face, she chuckled. "Lookin' forward to it, _Donny_."

A/N: I want some reviews on how you think this is going, and what you think of Anna. There have been some great reviewers, but some of you are just being lazy sonsabitchs, so I'm not gonna update this story 'til at least half of you review. I'll be watching the traffic. Oh! And pics on now up on my profile if yer interested!


	4. A Hummingbird

Levi glanced at his companion as they wandered through the forest, leading the Americans away from their camp. Her blonde hair was falling in wisps around her face as she glared ahead of them.

"Anna?" He kept his voice quiet as he jerked his head over his shoulder. "You're gonna get raped."

"Oh, I am not."

"Are too, keep pissin' the Bear Jew off like that, your ass is gonna get raped." A smirk settled on his face, trying to disguise the legitimate worry, as he threw his arm over her slight shoulders. "And I don't think I'd be able to hold him off for long, bubala."

"Darlin', he would rip your ass apart." Anna scoffed, brushing his arm away from her. "'Sides, if he did go batshit and rape me, it'd be on your conscience."

"What?! Why would it be on my conscience?" Levi asked, horrified by the thought of it.

Her brow quirked as she shoved him, lightly, "'cause this whole thing is all yer damn fault, Cohen."

"Psh, why is it my fault? They took me by force!"

There was a moment of silence before Anna let out a giggle. "Whose the rape victim, now, Lev?"

"Shut up!"

-

"What do you suppose their talking about?" Smithson asked, limping as Donny supported most of his weight. He did so easily, but the younger man still felt kind of bad about it.

"Dunno." Donny grit his teeth as he kept his eyes on Anna's backside, "who gives a fuck what the little cunt's goin' on about?"

Flushing slightly, the younger man cleared his throat before speaking, "she's not so bad."

"Ha. Easy for you to say." Donny scoffed, letting a little more of the man's weight drop, not stopping until he heard a satisfying hiss of pain from him. And so he went on, "She didn't give you a cheap shot to the balls."

Swallowing his pride, Smithson didn't say anything about the pains shooting through his leg. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was whine to the Bear Jew. So he was content to breathe deeply as he tried to take the focus from his aching appendage.

"How'd she do patchin' up yer leg?" Donny shifted the man's slight bulk back onto his shoulder, feeling somewhat bad for causing, the generally tolerable, Smithson discomfort. If it was Hirschberg or Kagan he probably wouldn't have minded as much, but Utivich was usually pretty easy to get along with.

"Real good."

Donny chuckled slightly, "is it true Stiglitz had to hold ya down?"

"Shut up!" Smithson flushed a deep dark red as the larger man broke into laughter. That was a yes.

-

Meanwhile, the higher ranking officers held up the rear. Troy and Aldo had walked in silence for a better portion of trip back to the Basterds camp, but curiosity was starting to wear on the latter. His gaze briefly strayed over to the black man. Tilting his head slightly, he kept his voice calm.

"So, how'd you get int'a the Nat-zi killin' business, anyhow?"

"Enlisted."

"Now, ya know that's not what I meant." A smile broke out on his face as a grin struggled to remain concealed on Troy's face. "Well?"

"Went AWOL about two years ago, just after I met Levi and Anna." Running a pink tongue over his lips, he went on. "Levi was placed in my troop after a few…_discrepancies_ at one of the camps."

"What kinda _discrepancies_?" Aldo asked, shifting his eyes to the young man who seemed so causal about the whole thing. His brown eyes were soft and curious, his form lanky and lithe. He couldn't imagine him doing much to anger his superior officers enough to have him transferred.

"He killed a couple men who had been working as guards. Just kinda snapped, I suppose. But one can only take so much of an atmosphere before it seeps into them." Troy shook his head. It was too bad that Levi had been there. He was only seventeen at the time. Too much for a boy to take. Anna hadn't faired much better. "Anna had walked in on one of our conversations, and wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Sides, we figure it's always good to have a medic around." He shrugged his full shoulders, "I think it messed her up the most. 'Cause we'd run into each other before, and she wasn't nothin' like she is now."

"Oh?" Aldo raised a brow, but didn't comment any further on the matter. "Do you regret it?"

"I regret the fact that my family probably got a letter for my dishonorable discharge." Troy said, "Or maybe even my death."

Nodding, the older man shook some of his darken brown hair from his face. Rubbing it with a calloused hand, he sighed. "I imagine that would be a terrible thing."

"Mm."

They had arrived at the camp to find it just as they had left it; deserted. Besides a few sleeping bags and some packs the place was empty.

The lieutenant's eyes widened as he realized something. Moving in an awkward fashion, Aldo's gaze met Troy's as the man looked down at him with a cocked brow.

"Well, what, uh, should we do about, ya know," The sky colored flickered to the young woman, who looked back at him, completely disinterested. "Sleeping arrangements?"

Troy chuckled at his mild panic. "Same as before," he replied, smirking ever so slightly, "we'll take the other side of the tunnel."

Aldo was a little stunned by his nonchalance, but nodded none the less. It was a good suggestion. The last thing his men needed was to be tempted by a woman. 'Specially one that looked and dressed like her. So, he snapped his head up and down in a forced nod. "Sounds good. How 'bout this, we eat then turn in? 'S been an excitin' day." When he received no protest, he turned to one of his men he asked, "Wicki, wanna take first patrol tonight?"

"Yes, sir." The man nodded, not saying anything else as the men around him were dismissed.

Troy motioned to his pair, both looking very out of place among the Basterds. "Unpack."

Not needing to be told twice, they sauntered off. Anna adjusted her pack as they entered the tunnel.

"Ya know, I eventually expected that I would be able to go a night without my hands between my legs." The woman sighed; listening to her own words echo back at her. Mockingly.

"I know." Levi smiled in the darkness, even though he was sure she couldn't see the reassuring gesture. "But like you said, Troy's only doing what's best for us."

"I hate it when you use my own words against me."

There was a chuckle from the boy as they exited the tunnel, "I know."

"So, how long do you think I'll fair with a bunch of pissed off Americans?" Anna asked, her plush red lips pursed.

"Aw, come on, it won't be that bad."

"For you." She corrected, "_Won't be so bad_, for you." Rubbing her exhausted green eyes, she sighed. "Been 'round a day and I already managed to make myself some enemies."

Connelly's mind drifted back to the striking man with fierce brown eyes and a violent temper. Thinking again of the sensation of his rough hands on her, her arm, her ass, well… Maybe she wouldn't have such a problem sleeping with her hands between her legs.

-

"Where's yer lady friend?"

Levi glanced at Hirschberg before sitting next to Smithson. "Cleaning her supplies."

"Ha." The short man scoffed, "just like a broad. Too busy primpin' to be practical."

The younger man didn't respond to that, instead choosing rather to speak to the quiet wounded one. "You're Utivich, right?"

"Yep." He stuck out his hand and it was promptly shook. "Levi?"

"Yep." Brown eyes glanced down at the brown material of his pants. "How's the leg?"

"Eh. Sore." Smithson shrugged.

-

The next morning, early, before even sun rise, Anna went about her morning task. Which involved a quick slip of a bullet and an even quicker spin of a barrel. Hearing a mournful *click* the woman sighed as she set the gun back in her pack. She slid her jacket off, and stepped out of her pants as she pulled her uniform over her head. Eying the once white material disdainfully, Anna looked at the quickly rising sun. Strapping her kit to her hip, she checked to make sure she had enough ammo for the day before heading into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, while the Canadian went about her routine, Aldo blinked a pair of heavy blue eyes open. He surveyed his surrounding area a moment before nodding to Utivich, signaling the end of his shift. Sitting up, Aldo spoke. "Any signs'a trouble?"

"No, sir." The words were barely out of his mouth as Anna strolled out of the tunnel.

"Mornin'." The older man nodded to the woman, slightly baffled by her bold ability to just enter the men's camp.

Anna dipped her head in greeting as well, "Good morning." Her green eyes directed themselves to the injured man. "Want me to check your leg?"

"Yes, please." Smithson flushed slightly as she crouched to his level. Folding the thick material up to his knee, she opened the pack that rested on her hip. Some blood had seeped through the bandages, but it was nothing to be alarmed about and Anna told him as such. The men watched, well, Smithson watched, Aldo was busy trying to blink himself awake, as she unwound the once white cotton stripes from his leg. The injured man winced, but made no verbal compliant as the material pulled at the healing flesh, tearing some of the clotted blood from his cuts.

Placing a cool hand on the underside of his knee, she met his eyes a moment, "bend it for me?"

Utivich did as asked, biting his tongue to keep from wincing again.

"Any stiffness?"

"Some," he admitted, watching with curiosity as she tucked the used cotton into her bag.

She nodded, "well, that's to be expected. Any sharp pains? Serious discomfort?"

"No."

"Good." Anna carefully dabbed some of the alcohol onto his leg, ignoring his hiss of pain as she went on, "I don't think there's any severe nerve damage, so you got lucky there, kid." She spun some new stripes out, "and it doesn't seem to be infected, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Smithson cleared his throat, ignoring the flush rising on his pale skin as she smiled at him. He dropped his blue eyes from her green ones as he caressed the new cotton covering, "and, I'm sorry I called you a sadistic bitch."

"You weren't that far off." Anna stood, putting the pack back on her hip as she smirked, "After all, if I wasn't, I doubt I'd be very good at my job."

Aldo nodded in agreement from his seat on the forest floor. "That's true."

"Stay off the leg," Anna pointed at the young man, "I'll see you boys later."

"Wait, what?" The oldest bolted up, causing the woman to lift a brow as he went on, "there's no way yer commanding officer's given ya orders yet!"

Scoffing Anna turned from him. This only angered him furtherer. "Where in the hell do you think yer goin'?!" He demanded, watching her saunter away from them.

"Again, darlin'," She turned to face them, continuing to walk backwards, smirking, "not army. So get a hold of your self and mind your own goddamn business."

Anna turned her back to them, "I'll be back in a few hours."

And then she was out of sight, leaving the stunned men in her wake as the dawn settled on the horizon.

A/N: Alright! Sorry f but I have been withholding them, because like my Girl story, I checked the traffic flow of this story…and I feel a little ripped off goddamnit! I know reviewing a pain in the ass but damn! I kinda need the constructive criticism! So if I reach my goal, which is totally reasonable, I'll update like waaay super. And FYI I LOVE my reviewers! They're awesome(and one of you called me 'rad'! which totally made my day!)


	5. Fitting In With A Murder

Troy and Levi watched passively as the men around them discussed the usual course of their daily events. They seemed pretty set in their ways, and while the _visitors_ weren't exactly welcomed (Troy was eyed with considerable more hostility than Levi, as was Anna) they certainly weren't shunned. Just kind of…ignored with interest. Every couple of minutes one of the Basterds would glance in their direction. A small amount of whispering would commence, a glare would be shot in the men's area, and then they would go right back to work.

Aldo on the other hand, was still a little steamed up about the woman dismissing him so easily. Pulling out his box of snuff, he approached the outsiders. Holding it up in offering, he received a quiet no thank you from Levi, and a simple head shake of decline from Troy.

"Suit yerself." The Lieutenant shrugged, taking a seat next to the younger man as he inhaled the tobacco. Shaking his head, he ignored the pleasant burn as he looked at his soldiers. Donny and Hugo busied themselves by cleaning and reloading the men's ammunition, while Wicki took inventory with Smithson (who was limited to writing everything they needed down on scrap paper). Kagan and Hirschberg were patrolling the forest, wandering the bridge and glaring down at the new comers every once and a while.

Troy on the other hand, was content to sharpen his bowie knife as Aldo went on. "So, the men ain't takin' Anna's disappearance too well. Find it suspicious."

"Well, why shouldn't they?" Troy asked, smirking ever so subtly to himself. "They don't know our schedule yet, our ways. I wouldn't trust us either. How 'bout you Lev, would you trust us?"

"Nope." His gangly shoulders bobbed as he shrugged carelessly. Not taking his brown eyes off his rifle as he put a cigarette between his lips.

"Hm." Aldo licked his teeth, "well, yer gonna have to look after that girl a little better."

A hint of amusement came through Troy's deep, smooth voice. "Is that so?"

"Yep. The men ain't too big on 'er." He said, "Think she's kinda…showy."

"Ha!" Levi chuckled, scoff evident in tone, "Anna ain't really the showy type."

"Well," Aldo pursed his lips as he looked at the young Jew, "That may be true, but that little stunt she pulled with Hirschberg's certainly got their attention. Now she's gotta prove she can keep up."

"She can keep up." Troy assured him, running a calloused finger over the sharp blade of his knife, "she won't like it, but she will if I ask 'er too."

The three looked up as Donny and Stiglitz approached them.

"We're done, sir." The German blinked down at them as Donny took a seat on the ground.

Aldo nodded, "dismissed. Go get some lunch."

Nodding, the man disappeared into a truck. Donowitz on the other hand, was content to glance between the men.

Smirking, he asked, "Where's the whore?"  
Levi's eyes narrowed, disgruntled by the man's derogatory remark. "Anna's day."

"Her day?" Donny cocked a brow as Troy nodded.

"She takes Sunday and Wednesday, I take Tuesday and Friday, Troy gets Monday and Thursday."

Running a tongue over his lips Levi listened as Troy explained further, "we alternate Saturdays."

Donny rolled his eyes, "yeah?"

"Yep." Levi popped the clip into the rifle. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he blew a ring of smoke.

"I'm jus' sayin' she's gonna have t'a prove 'er worth." Aldo said, directing the conversation back to the original topic. "'Cause right now she's just another mouth t'a feed."

Donny shook his head, "nah, more like a great set'a tits."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't fuck with her, if I were you."

"Oh, I'd-"

"Donny." Aldo interrupted, glaring at him, "Don't."

"I don't get why you're so hell bent on Anna's worth." Troy said, shaking his head, "she pulls her weight, she'll do fine."

"Oh yeah?" the lieutenant leaned a little closer to him, "how's she do that?"

"Let's just say…" He smirked, "she uses her abilities as both a nurse and a woman to…get the job done."

There was a pause before Donny spoke. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

-

Meanwhile, just outside the village of Natzwiller France, Anna was busying herself with more…satisfying matters then the men were. Death and heat lingered heavy in the air as she tried not to breathe in the scent of what were innocent people.

The SS officer muttered incoherently as he writhed on the ground, desperately trying to move his limps, but with no luck. The serious lesion she had created in his spine would guarantee this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Anna kept her tone cold and robotic as she stared at the man, only half conscious on the forest floor. It was dangerous to be doing this so close to the camp, but she really didn't care any more. It didn't matter. He'd either be dead or at the very least too weak to tell any one of her whereabouts in the end. Holding the scalpel up, she allowed it to glint in the light, catch his attention. "Do you know what this is?"

Anger rose higher in his teal eyes, but the fear was there now. Or, more accurately, more visible. The older man, maybe thirty, thirty five, began to swear at her in German, but she paid it no mind.

"You experiment on people, correct?" More cussing. "Well, it really doesn't matter what you say." Her eyes narrowed, boring into his, "I know you do. I've seen what you've done."

Bending down, Anna hovered over him a moment, content to lock stares with him until he broke. "You're a doctor. You know what I did, so I don't have to explain. Which is a nice change." His eyes snapped closed as she let the sharp, sleek instrument hang over his right one.

"Now, now," She glared down at him, "none of that."

And craved into the soft flesh of his eyelid. The scream echoed on dead ears as she watched him buck, trying to get her off to no anvil. Removing what was left of it, she stared, numb, as the panting man winced, blood and what could have been either tears or vitreous liquid trailed down the side of his face.

"Now, before you interrupted me." Anna moved to his left, "you know that just because you can't move it, doesn't mean you can't feel it." Another quick clean slice and the flesh covering was gone. "Which means this is going to be a very long day for you."

-

So, after what seemed like several hours of mutilation, Anna was asleep in her contact's basement. The contact in question, a lovely little French tart who went by Renee (but whose real name was Amilie), was upstairs scrounging up some clothes for the Canadian to wear. The new situation was explained quickly, and Renee (to others, Amilie to Anna) felt the need to contribute to her cause. Allowing the blonde to sleep nude in her basement, she took it upon herself to wash her battered, bloodied nurse's uniform.

Outside her cozy little brothel, Rheims buzzed with excitement, but neither woman paid any mind. Anna had only a few hours of sunlight left to return to the Bastards camp, which meant Renee only had a few until her business came in.

-

"She's late," Troy noted, glancing up at the darkening sky as Levi paced wearily, back and forth, on their side of the tunnel. Smirking, the dark man asked, "worried?"

"What? No." The boy scoffed, kicking a small pebble, "just a little on edge is all."

"Yeah." Troy let out a sigh, "me too."

Anna wasn't the late type. Usually, she did her job, cleaned herself up and was back in time for dinner. It took about four hours to get there, four hours to get back, usually an hour to clean up. Depending on how thorough a job she did, her entire process could take from two hours to four. Which is fine, they understood that she may need some personal time. But it was nearing nine o'clock, and she'd left at five thirty. It was worrying.

-

Donny licked his teeth as he looked up at the stars. He wasn't a philosopher or anything; he didn't have time for that sissy bullshit. No, his mind was focused on the sweet piece of tail that had slapped him the night prior. Sure, the little bitch could use an attitude adjustment…but really, who was better than the Bear Jew for the job?

Damn right; no one.

"Now where in the hell've you been?!"

The Boston man looked up as his superior rushed over to the woman as she emerged from the bush. Her eyes flickered to the smirking Bear Jew a moment before wandering back to the Apache's.

"Out." Anna replied, sidestepping him as she fixed the bag as it hung, limp, on her shoulder.

Aldo glared at the unoccupied space in front of him. Huffing he spun around. "Out where?!"

She shrugged, continuing toward the tunnel. "Just out."

Two sets of eyes followed her as she disappeared.

"She's gonna be trouble." Aldo said, looking down at the younger man. "I can tell."

Donny smirked, "Hope so, sir." His dark eyes slipped to the tunnel. "I certainly hope so."

A/N: I was originally going to make this longer, but I wanted to give you guys a sense of what Anna actually does for her trio. Also, I was originally going to put my Girl story up first, but I'm at a dead block (not going on hiatus, or writing block) on how to progress the story. I know where I want it to go (I do, after all, have a time line-go me!) I'm just not entirely sure how to get there. If you have any tips, I'd appreciate them! As for everyone who reviewed-thank you so much!


	6. Bird's Nest

Her green eyes narrowed at him from across the camp site. His brown ones narrowed back.

"He's staring again." Levi announced, shaking his head as he added, "you're gonna get raped."

"No one asked you." Anna crossed her arms, but didn't stop glaring at the smirking man. "Besides, what makes you think I'm scared of him anyway?"

"Maybe it's because he murders people for fun," The teen quirked an eyebrow, "with a child's plaything."

"So do we," She said, grinding her teeth as the man lifted a hand, waving at her as he leaned against a tree.

Levi chuckled, nudging her with his elbow. Looking for any sign of a flush (he found none), he teased her quietly as the man across from them glared.

Donny didn't like that. In fact, he was tempted to go over there and smack the little prick for so much as looking at the bitch, let alone actually touching her. He crossed his legs as she shoved Levi away from her. Never once did their eye contact break, even as the men around them continued to babble on. For Donny, it was Smithson and Hirschberg, once again arguing about whether the new comers were friend or foe. For Anna, it was, obviously, Levi.

Annoying little son of a bitch. Donny licked his lips, dropping his eyes momentarily to her vibrant undergarments. Raising it back to her face, he noticed one of her brows had risen, and a hint of a smile was playing on her face. Anna tilted her head, blonde hair curling past her shoulders, before subtly opening her coffee brown jacket a little more.

"Well?!"

Donny's head jerked up to his lieutenant, who was hovering over him. Hands firmly on his hips, Aldo wasn't fucking around.

"What?"

"I said," Aldo huffed, "You gonna go with Levi tomorr'a? Get a feel for the infamous Canary?"

The younger man's brown eyes drifted back to the boy, "Sure." Levi's arm slipped around Anna's shoulders. "No problem."

-

"Are you fuckin' with me?"

The ride to Natzweiler had been silent and long, and Donny was not going to stand for this.

Levi glanced at him as he swung his arm to the next branch. "What?"

"It's a fuckin' tree." Donny said, watching him climb effortless up the trunk. "You really think I'm gonna climb a fuckin' tree just so you can play sniper?"

"Uh, yeah, I do." He smirked, leaning his head back to look at him. Stubborn bastard. "Why is it you're here again?" Levi asked, exasperated.

"Someone's gotta play babysitter?" The Bear Jew offered, shrugging as he looked at the scrawny braches. There was no way they'd be able to hold him.

"You comin' or ya too scared?"

The glare from the older man didn't faze Levi in the least, in fact, it actually egged him on. "God, no wonder Anna thinks you're such a bitch."

Grabbing the branch he gave the kid a shove, pushing him higher. "Get goin'."

-

It was kind of horrifying to watch Levi work. This was mostly because Levi's…_contribution_ took hours of literally sitting in a tree. Doing nothing, saying nothing, basically ignoring each other. But, to the young man's credit, he was extremely focused. His eyes had so much as strayed from the scope once it was brought to his eye.

"Just ask." Levi said, not so much as glancing in his direction as the sun settled to high noon.

"Ask what?"

"I know you came out so you could quiz me on Connelly." A puff of smoke drifted between his lips as he flexed his trigger finger. Supporting his rifle with his shoulder, he pulled the cigarette from his lips, and offered it to Donny.

Taking it from the boy's thin fingers he stared at it a moment before taking a drag. "What makes ya think I'm interested in that little cunt anyway?"

"Because she's the only little cunt around?" Levi pointed out, brown eyes glaring into the scope. "Besides, you'd have to be blind to miss the way you look at her."

"Oh yeah?" Donny smirked, "how do I _look_ at 'er?"

"You like her." The Canadian shifted the gun's weight a moment. "It's fucking obvious dude, even she knows it."

"I don't like 'er, I wanna fuck 'er it ain't the same goddamn thing." The older man snapped. "And what the fuck do you know about chicks, yer like twelve!"

"I'm nineteen." Levi rolled his eyes but didn't move from his perch, "and I know plenty."

"Yeah I bet you do." He scoffed, glancing up at him from the lower branch. "How much longer is this gonna take, I got shit t'a do ya know."

"Yeah, we all know how important it is for you to strike fear into the hearts of Nazis, blah blah blah."

There was a pause, and the Bear Jew was about one second away from shoving the little s.o.b out of the tree when the boy's breathe hitched.

"They're coming."

"What?"

"Shh!" Levi held his rifle tighter, hands steady.

Donny squinted into the distance and could barely see a truck through the thick forest. A few men circled around it, but he couldn't see them all that well. "What're you-"

Four sharp, ear-splitting pops came from the gun as it jerked in Levi's hands. Donny winced away from him, turning his head just in time to see the far off figures crumble to the ground. The younger man strapped his weapon to his back and nimbly avoided him as he hopped from the tree.

"Come on!"

"What?!"

Levi ran off into the bush as Donny moved clumsily down the trunk. Jogging after him, he kept the sprinting man in view as he called to him. "Hey!"

"Hurry up, Donowitz!" Levi jumped over a fallen tree, his lanky legs moving quickly to the men's lifeless bodies. Well, all but one.

The solider laid panting on the ground, a bullet wound through his chest instead of temple, unlike his comrades. Levi took one look at his paling face, and pulled his rifle on him on the man reached for his own.

"English?" He asked, putting his shoe on his wound.

"Ack! Ja-ja, eng-lesh." The German rolled his head back. Desperately trying to catch his breath, he began to hyperventilate.

"Yeah," Levi shook his head, "that ain't gonna help. It's in lodged yer lung."

Donny emerged from the woods as the younger man crouched down on his knees. "Thanks for waitin'." He drawled rolling his eyes. He quirked a brow, "what're you doin'?"

Levi moved his bowie knife from his waist, "getting my bullet back." He ripped the man's shirt open, waving the sharp blade at him. "You're going to tell me where your superior's are stationed, and maybe I'll wait 'til your dead to take it out."

The man's breath continued unevenly as he opened his mouth. But no sound came from it, rather blood. The crimson liquid filtered through his teeth as he began to choke on it.

"Hm." Levi rested his face on his hand, and his elbow on his knee, as he watched the spectacle. "Well, that was a total waste of time."

Donny licked his lips as he went towards him. Sweeping his eyes over the dead bodies, he looked down at Levi. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," He stuck the knife into the man's chest, feeling around a minute before craving into the soft, cooling flesh. When the man made no movement, Donny clicked his tongue.

"Seems like a lotta work fer a bullet."

Levi pried the offending metal shell from the man as he sighed, "well, it's not like I can go into town and order more."

"Why not? All Can-adi-ins speak French." Donny said, as if stating a fact as the actual _Canadian_ scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Levi dug his fingers into the open sore, plucking the thimble like object out. "Well, _we_ don't."

Donny delivered a swift kick to one of the soldiers' bodies as he wandered to the back of the truck. "Wanna tell me what the point'a that was, there, kid?"

"You check the back yet?" Levi asked, wiping a dirtied hand on his pants, "This is a supply truck. Should feed us about a week… maybe three days with all your men."

Throwing the green thick curtain back, Donny hopped in the back of it. He froze at the sight of it.

"L-Levi?" His voice was quiet, "It's not a supply truck."

"What'd you-"

The pair stared at the throng of dead Jews. A perfect gold star on the chest of every man woman and child. As well as a bullet hole through every temple.


	7. Crowing

It took hours to bury them. The men had gone into town, to Renee, for supplies. Then turned around and came back, shovels in hand. It was done in complete silence, without so much as a glance in the other's direction. A prayer was said, and in the middle of the night, the two finally headed back to the camp.

-

Meanwhile, the Basterds were harassing the new comers.

"Where the fuck are they!?" Aldo snapped stomping around the camp site.

Troy shrugged, "probably at the camp but-"

"Camp!?" The southerner spun to face him, "did you just say _camp_?!"

"Yeah, where else would they be?"

"You sent them to a _concentration camp_?!" Aldo's blue eyes caught fire as the Canadian stared at him indifferently. "_Answer me_!"

Across the camp, Anna wasn't having much luck either. She glared down at the smaller man.

"Look, I don't really give a shit what kind'a trouble the creep's in-"

"Because you sent 'im right into it!" Hirschberg said haughtily, positioning his rifle as she shoved him.

Anna pushed the weapon away from her as she stared the smaller man in the face, "I sent him into it?! It was your idiot lieutenant who sent the stupid kike out there!"

A slap was heard, and Smithson stared at the two of them, wide eyed and slack jawed as a growl escaped the woman's throat. Then she pounced.

"Hey!"

The holler was ignored as Anna continued to scratch, kick and claw Hirschberg, who was more then willing to fight back. He had just landed a punch to her ribs when he felt her nails rake across his face.

"You fight like a bitch!" He screamed, backhanding her as Anna used the heel of her hand to deliver a harsh blow to the side of his cheek.

Smithson grabbed him, trying to pry him off her, but was unable to, as the man elbowed him in the gut. Gasping, Utivich clutched his stomach as the German glared at the sight.

Their superior officers froze, taking in the sight. Anna's blonde hair whipped around her flushed face as she fought, exhausted from lack of sleep, against the Basterd. His tan skin clashed against hers, as he glared, huffing with anger as she continued to buck and scream at him. His face was littered with gashes, some thick, some thin, as he grabbed her.

"Hey!" He repeated, watching as Hirschberg took hold of the woman's slight shoulders. He drove her into the ground, making sure the bash her head off it, as he shook her. Anna writhed in his grasp, spitting and swearing at him as Hugo glared at the two of them.

Grabbing the smaller man by the back of the neck, he hauled in off her in one fluid motion.

"Get off'a me!" Hirschberg fought him a moment, glaring at the woman as she lay panting on the forest floor. But Stiglitz held tight, letting him twist and sputter in his hold as the battered woman sat up, holding a bruised hand to her ribs. A hand was placed on her shoulder, electing a jump from her as Smithson offered to help her to her feet.

"Don't you even fuckin' think about it, Utivich." Aldo said, malice draped in his accented voice caused the younger man to falter.

Troy took the boy's place, pulling his accomplice up easily as her bones creaked in protest. A hiss of pain escaped Anna's lips as she glared at the men, green eyes lit with a fire they hadn't seen before. She leaned against her friend's athletic bulk, grinding her teeth as Aldo spoke again.

"I want you gone." He said, dismissing Smithson's nervous gaze and Hirschberg's smirk. "And I want you gone, now."

"We're not leaving without Levi." Troy kept his dark eyes steady on Aldo's, as he moved the woman's arm over his shoulder more securely.

The older man scoffed, "oh yes you are. Stiglitz!"

The blond looked up, but didn't release the man go, "yes sir?"

"Drive these traitors out. If they resist…" Aldo set a glare on them, "kill 'em."

Hirschberg was let go, just as Troy pulled a hand gun from his waist. "It'll be two 'gainst one, lieutenant. And we ain't leavin' with out Levi."

"_What in the _**fuck**_ is goin' on here?!_"

The Bear Jew shouted, as he and the Canary moved in the site. Cohen's eyes widened at the state of them; Aldo glaring fiercely at his comrades, Hirschberg smirking, blood covered and apparently please with himself, Stiglitz's hand firmly resting on his knife. Smithson was the only one who didn't look hostile. He looked terrified.

The grey morning light set the mood as it reminded him just how long they had been gone. Levi's brown eyes flickered to his friends. Troy strong and steady, Anna-

"Anna?" He whispered going to move to her side but Hirschberg's rifle jumped on him in a second.

Donny blinked, dumbfounded, "What the fuck is goin' on here?!" he repeated, dropping his gaze to Smithson.

"There was a fight." He said quietly, dropping the older man's gaze as he shuffled away from the group.

A smile came across the woman's face, the taste of blood on her split lip, but it soon disappeared when she gave him a once over. "What happened?"

The men's shirts were dirtied and blood stained, as were their hands. She could see from where she was standing that their palms were split open and bleeding, badly.

Donny let out a growl and opened his mouth to let out a snarky reply but Levi's smooth, soft tone beat him to it. "Found another truck."

Anna's green eyes lost their edge as Aldo glared at him.

"So? _Where the fuck've you been_!?"

But Hugo seemed to catch on. "They were burying them."

Troy nodded, "good. Come on, Lev, we're leaving."

"What?" Donny looked at the two of them, just noticing the woman's state. "And what the fuck happened to you?"

She didn't glare at him, just smiled weakly. Anna wouldn't admit it at the moment, but she was proud of him. Not many people would take the time to bury a truck load of people…the respect was grudgingly, but it was there.

He stumbled inwardly at her expression, but returned it none the less. "Well?"

"Hirschberg." Troy stated, pistol still firm in his palm as he held the woman tighter, his dark skin clashing against her ashy complexion.

Donny lifted a brow as the men around them glared silently at the outsiders. "Hirschberg what?"

"Don't worry, I got 'er good." The man smirked, unaware of Donny's rage. It wasn't until he was on the ground Hirschberg realized he'd said the wrong thing.

"Ya don't beat up girls, ya little idiot!" his figure loomed over him, and a silence settled over the group. "Now," Donny turned back to the rest, "you ain't goin' no where. There's some things we need t'a discuss."

A/N: Alright, review time! Again if my quota is met I will have the next chapter out by let's say…Tuesday. Alright? Alright.

P.S I hope my 'violent' scene wasn't a piece'a shit. But if it was, review and tell me how bad it sucked.


	8. Migrating

Aldo quirked a brow, "'Scuse me, _sergeant_?"

"I said there's some things we need t'a discuss." Donny leveled his eyes at him, "_Sir_."

"Well, I said, that these sonsabitches ain't stickin' 'round here." The man snapped, eyes going to Troy's. "Leave."

"With pleasure," His hand grabbed Levi's collar, tugging it back. "Come on."

But the boy stood his ground. "We can't."

"Why the hell not?" Said Aldo, motioning to the forest, "you ain't welcome here."

"We can get more done together." The Canary's face was pale, but his tone was even. "Anna, you said yourself that they might be what's best for us."

"Well," Anna pulled away from her leader, rotating her shoulder to get the stiffness out. "That was before the little one jumped me."

"You started it!" Hirschberg said, his sore jaw weighing on his anger.

"You slapped me!"

"Yeah, well, you shoved me!"

"Enough!" Aldo roared, "I won't have insubordination in my fleet!"

Troy ground his teeth, dropping his mouth to the woman's ear, "you trust them?"

"If Levi does, so do I." She whispered, nodding in Donny's direction, "and if he's loyal enough to go against his C.O, I say we hear him out."

A smirk bloomed on his lips as the man let out a chuckle, "Is that why or is it 'cause you're hot for the little kike?"

"Can't it be both?" Anna smiled, keeping her voice low as the man nodded.

"Fine." He said, loud enough for the others to hear as he released Levi. "We'll hear what you've got to say."

"_What_?!" Aldo stared at them, disbelieving, "I said yer gone, you fuckin' coon! Go! And take yer little whore with ya!"

The three stiffened as Hugo moved toward them. He stood a few feet away, his hand, much like Anna's, secure to his waist, on his knife. His gaze dropped to her bloodied features, and he smirked.

"We could give them 'til the others get back." Stiglitz said, monotonously. But he did let a hint of amusement cross his face when Levi's jaw dropped.

"Wow. _Really_?" The young man said, "_You're_ the one helping us?"

Hugo smirked but said nothing, even as his superior sputtered behind him in rage.

"Stiglitz, I order you to take them out, right now, or else so help me god I'll-I'll-" His flustered features set dangerously as he calmed. "Go into town." He said, "And stay for a few days 'til we sort all this out." Aldo's eyes went to Troy's.

"Three days." Troy said, holding up his fingers, "Donny-" The men locked eyes, "you'll know where to find us."

The Bear Jew nodded. "Three days." He looked at Anna, who was watching him with keen interest.

"Fine." Aldo snapped, nodding toward the truck, "three days. If you don't hear from us, don't bother keepin' yer ear t'a the ground."

"Don't worry, we won't." Troy turned away from them, without so much as another glance. "We'll find our own way into town."

Anna let Levi slip his arm around her waist, both of them exhausted and angered as they left the camp site.

They'd been out of sight only moments when Aldo turned to his second in command.

"Damnit, Donowitz, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" The man stayed quiet as he got chewed out. "You don't ever question, or undermine my authority again, you got that?!"

"Yes, sir."

"There'll be other chances t'a get yer dick wet, so forget the little slut and move on." Aldo glared at him, "now where the fuck were you?"

Donny clenched his teeth, but didn't comment on Aldo's crass statement. "Natzweiler."

"Natzweiler-Struthof?" He asked, earning a nod. The only concentration camp that was currently operating in France. "…what were you doing there?"

"Kid's a sniper, some Nazis were bringing a truck to the camp, he got 'em all." Donny said, clearing his throat.

"And that took you all night?" Aldo asked, skeptically looking at the man's soiled clothes.

Not wanting to going into detail, he coldly recited the facts. "The truck was bringing dead Jews to be burned. We buried them before they were found."

"Where?"

"Just outside Rheims."

Aldo nodded, "where they headin'?"

"Whorehouse in town." Donny said, "They have a contact there."

"Hm." Running a tongue over his teeth, Aldo nodded, "You think we can trust 'em?"

"Yes, sir."

Aldo scratched his thick, calloused scar. "Tell the others where you've been." He ordered, "And I'll think about what you've said."

Nodding, the large man went off, back to the group. But didn't address them right away. Instead he took a moment to compose himself. Pushing the image of the five year old boy he'd buried last disappearing under a sheet of dirt away, he retold what he had said to Aldo with the same numbness.

-

When the trio finally arrived at Renee's, she was quick to welcome them.

"Oh my god, Anna!" The petite brunette's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, "what happened, _ma mie_!?"

"Nothing," She ran her tongue over her healing lip. Glancing down at the woman she quietly asked her to retrieve some medical supplies, and Renee darted up the stairs to get them.

"Sit down," Anna murmured; gently pushing Levi onto the bed that Troy was laying on. The older man didn't stir, already asleep as the boy all but fell on to it. Fatigue was clear on his soft features as his deep brown eyes fluttered up at her. Eying him, she dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lev."

He sighed, leaning into her reassuring touch. "I told you you'd get raped."

"I didn't get raped, darlin'." She ran her fingers lovingly through his thick dark hair, as a few tears slipped from his eyes, "just a little fucked up."

"Then I guess we're both a little fucked up." Levi chuckled, wincing as he tried to fight back a sob.

Anna tightened her grip as she looped her arms around his gangly midsection, continuing to weave her fingers over his scalp. Hearing the French woman come towards the stairs, Levi cleared his throat and pulled away. He watched her moved to the other side of the room, hauling a chair over to set in front of him just as Renee came down the stairs. The French woman smiled weakly at the young man as he wiped a few stray tears from his pale cheeks.

"Here," she put a clean shirt and a pair of slacks in front of him, before turning to Anna. "I don't have much, but will these do?"

The Canadian took the supplies, a small bit of bandages, tweezers and rubbing alcohol, as Renee went on. "You know you're always welcome here?"

"Yes, _Amilie_, I know." They smiled at each other a moment before Renee nodded.

"I have business to attend to. I'll see you in the morning, _oui_?"

"In the morning." Anna agreed sitting down as she disappeared from the well-lit basement. "Give me your hands."

Levi turned his palms up, blinking heavily. She stared at him a moment, remembering how worried she'd been only a few hours prior. He wretched his hands back as she slapped them.

"Hey!" He glared at her, "what the hell was that for?!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Cohen!"

"Sleeping." Troy muttered, rolling away from them. Insensitive little bastards.

Levi ignored the stinging in his hands as he gave them back to Anna. "It's not like you don't ever disappear on us." He said, gritting his teeth as she delicately plucked the splinters from his left hand.

"Amilie really needs to invest in better shovels." The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "And when I disappear on you, it's different."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Hm." Levi rolled his eyes as she dabbed his hand with the disinfectant. He watched with quiet disinterest for a moment. "You think they'll come lookin' for us?"

"Probably." She admitted, shrugging. "Why?"

"They weren't so bad." The boy continued to look down at her slender fingers as they healed his hands, "At least Smithson and Omar."

"Oh?"

Levi smiled, "you know you liked Smithson and Omar. And don't even get me started on Donny-"

"The pompous bastard that he is." Anna muttered, ignoring her growing infatuation for the man.

Smirking, the boy shook his head, but didn't correct her.

A/N: sorry for the long wait, I tried using a beta but she didn't get back to me on time, and I wanted to put this chapter out before the weekend. I'd also like to apologize for the last chapter, which was a total piece of shit. Hopefully this one's better.


	9. Birds of a Feather

"Donny."

A harsh kick to his boot woke him, and the Boston man peeked open an eye, "Yeah?"

"You mean what ya said yesterday?" His lieutenant looked down at him, unimpressed by his lack of movement.

"'Bout Levi?" Donny sat up slightly, grunting as his bruised hands briefly supported his weight. "Yeah, I did."

"Hm." Aldo leaned casually against a tree as he pulled his box of snuff out. "Troy wasn't so bad, either."

"What about Anna?"

Rolling his eyes, the man inhaled deeply before addressing the question. "Girl's got guts, I'll give 'er that. Not sure if we can keep 'er 'round though." He shook his head, "can't have 'er startin' anymore fights."

Donny quirked a brow, "they won't come without 'er."

"I know."

"So, what'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

Aldo shrugged, "haven't decided yet. Best we get the men's opinion before we do anythin' rash."

A quiet hum of displeasure was heard, but the superior officer decided to ignore it. Instead he turned on his heel, and went to wake the others as Donny flexed his stiff fingers.

But he could deal with them later.

Levi was sitting on the edge of a French bath tub, leisurely running his own tense fingers through the warm water. Anna rolled her eyes as she watched him through the large mirror, brushing her blonde locks back. "You know, you have to actually get in the water in order to get clean." She dabbed a damp wash cloth carefully against her bruised skin as Levi glared at her.

"I know!" He snapped, cupping his hand, filling it with water.

"Don't even think about it." The pair glanced at the figure in the door, and the boy's hand quickly rid itself of the liquid. The women smirked at each other.

"That's better," Renee nodded, setting a fresh towel on the sink. "And I expect all water to remain in there, Monsieur Cohen."

A shy smile crossed his soft features as he gazed at the young woman, "Of course."

"Good. I'm going into town," Her light brown eyes drifted back to Anna, "do you need anything?"

"No, I think we're all right, darlin'." The blonde shrugged, "thanks fer offerin'."

"You sound like Aldo." Levi snickered, "all you need is the mustache."

"No one asked you." Pulling her silk white robe closer to her body, she glared at him. "And at least he can grow a mustache."

A pink hue settled on his features as he shook his head. "Fuck you."

The brunette cleared her throat uncomfortably before backing out of the room. "Well, I shall be going, then." The pair waved as she disappeared from sight. Anna waited for the sound of the front door closing before roughly shoving the boy in the water.

"Anna!" He shrieked, glaring at her as she laughed hysterically at him.

"You-you-" Clutching her stomach tightly, she slid to the floor, "_your face_!"

Levi continued to sputter in outrage for a few moments before relaxing into the warm water. "It wasn't that funny."

She nodded wordless as hot tears fell from her eyes, still in complete stitches over the prank. "_You're face_!" she waved her hand in front of her own before slowly calming. Letting out a huff of air, Anna looked around the small room. "You got water everywhere."

Levi blinked at her, dark hair mussed and uniform drenched as his knees hung awkwardly on the edge of the tub, toes just reaching the floor. "_I_ got water everywhere?"

"Yes." The grin sprung back to her face, "yes, you did."

"My mother warned me about women like you."

"What? Christians?"

"No, _Lilin_." He smirked as she glared at him. "You know what they are?"

"Yes, you little prick, I oughtta drown you." Anna hopped up on the sink as the teenager pulled his wet jacket from his form. "But I'll thank you for the compliment."

"They weren't always pretty!" Levi snapped, chucking the material at her.

She caught it easily, despite the weight of the garment, and put it in the sink behind her. As she wiped her hands on her robe, she crossed her legs.

"True, but their mother was, and they _always_ kick ass." Anna pointed out, nodding, self assured.

He sighed as he ducked his lanky shoulders under the water, "okay," he said. Shuffling, he pulled his wife beater from himself with little grace, and, again, tossed it in her direction. And again, she caught it easily, ignoring the wet spray that accompanied it, as it was draped across the porcelain sink's edge with the green jacket.

Levi sunk under the water, even though it was slowly turning a reddish brown from his blood stained clothes, eyes squeezed shut as his wiry legs slipped out further. Anna watched as they came out, resting on the floor with flat feet as he sunk even deeper. Holding her leg to her chest, she ignored the scandalous amount of leg she was showed as his eyes popped up into view, along with his nose.

"Don't tempt me, Cohen." His dark eyes sparkled as her green ones narrowed at him. He kicked off one of his shoes, swinging his foot in her direction and flung it at her.

"Levi!" Anna dodged it as it hit the wall, inches from the mirror behind her, "I swear to god, kid, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, Connelly?" Again, the duo looked to the door, this time to find Troy leaning against the frame. Physically exhausted, the man looked rather worse for wear. Age lines were apparent on his dark skin; his eyes were bloodshot from sleep.

"Anna?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Mind gettin' outta here so I can piss?" He cocked a brow at her, "And take yer damn feet off'a the sink. That can't be hygienic."

"I believe the first will lead to the second, sir." Levi said, propping his head back against the edge of the tub as she left the room. "Decide what we're gonna do 'bout the Basterds yet?"

"Cohen, how many times I gotta tell you about not talkin' to me when I'm takin' a piss?"

Meanwhile, the Basterds were having a similar conversation.

"No." Hirschberg stated, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I agree," Kagan added, "they've been nothing but trouble."

"But," Smithson flushed as the two glared at him, "they did lead us to a camp. We should be able to get higher ranking officers from there."

"True," Aldo nodded, glancing at his own higher ranking officers, "Wicki, Stiglitz, what'cha think?"

"They're smart." The older German looked at his blond comrade as he spoke, "they'll be fine with or with out us."

Aldo cocked a brow, "so? Should they be with or without us?" He asked.

Wicki shrugged, "are they trustworthy? What do we really know about these people?"

"We know they're Canadian." Omar said, continuing to clean his rifle, "and apparently, Anna fights like a girl because Gerald looks like a cat attacked him."

An indignant cry came from the man in question, but he was quickly shushed by their leader, "We already heard yer opinion! 'Sides, yer biased." Hirschberg gave a grunt of disapproval, remaining quiet as the others went on.

"We know they have a undisclosed number of contacts- one French one for certain." Wicki said, his voice deep and precise. "As well as the fact that they are no longer incognito. They joined us willingly."

Donny snorted, "Yeah, 'cause taking the kid at gun point was willin'."

"Well, after that." The German chuckled.

"They were army." Kagan said, bored and listless as he stretched out in the sun.

"But they're deserters," Smithson added, "Snipers."

"Troy and Levi at least." Aldo scratched his scar, "The girl was'a medic."

"Damn good one too," Donny glanced at Utivich's leg, now nearly healed and only causing the Little Man slight discomfort. He rubbed his hands together awkwardly, stiffness still apparent in every buried sliver and gash.

"What about the camp?" Hugo looked at the men around him, "How'd they find it in the first place?"

Aldo thought for a moment, "Troy said somethin' 'bout Levi gettin' kicked outta a couple troops fer goin' haywire on some guards."

"You think they were stationed at a camp?" Smithson asked, watching as Kagan drifted off to sleep a few feet from him.

"Maybe." His tone was indifferent, but the lieutenant was aware that it was a rather likely scenario. Them meeting up at a camp, that is. "What else we know?"

"They're quite aware of there surroundings, know how to take advantage of them." Wicki nodded toward Utivich's leg, "bear traps included."

Aldo shook his head, "So? What else?" There was a moment of silence before he sighed. "So? Are we with or without?"

Donny remained silent, still slightly shaken from the prior day's event. Not that he'd mention it aloud, but _seeing_ it- of course, he had heard stories, even seen the odd picture, it was the reason he was here. It was his purpose. And now he'd seen first hand why his actions were justifiable, even if he hadn't needed the reassurance in the first place.

He put a cigarette to his lips. "I say with."

"With," Smithson agreed, along with Wicki, then Hugo. Omar nodded as well, watching Kagan as he was prodded awake by Aldo. He and Hirschberg were 'without'.

"Well," Aldo sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I guess we're with."

Donny smiled to himself as he thought of the woman with blonde hair, and a passion for violence. He nodded and murmured, "Good."

A/N: Alright! I would like to thank the amazing Boondocks for betaing this chapter and would like to remind you all that the Basterds were aware of what was going on in the concentration camps, after all Aldo does call Hitler a _Jew Hatin' Mass-Murderin' Maniac__._Plus, it's AU, so I'll put whatever the fuck I want in it. Don't be a Nat-zi. Let me have my AU, lol.


	10. Leaving The Nest

Waking up in an unfamiliar place is always unsettling, but Anna was used to it. So, when her dark green eyes peeked open to find herself no longer in a whorehouse, but rather a church-she was only slightly thrown off.

Troy's head shook at her as he stayed perched on the kneeler. He hadn't asked her to come, but she had anyway. His large hands stayed folded together as the woman stood.

The empty Roman Catholic chapel was empty, and classically decorated in a way that Anna could only assume all churches were- elaborately. With its stain glass windows and statues of saints with names she could no longer recall, the woman felt neither welcomed, nor did she sense any kind of presence, divine or otherwise, from anything other than that of Troy. But, since he must have, she kept quiet as she wove in and out of the pews.

The minster was a… _distant relative_ of Renee, and the trio had often found themselves sleeping in the church's attic in the colder months. Levi had been a tad uncomfortable about it in the beginning, but after some reassurance from the older man, he adjusted easily.

The young man in question was still at the brothel, completely overwhelmed with what was going on around him.

"You're…" He shook his head as he shrugged, "early?"

"What?" Aldo quirked a brow as he wandered down the stairs, brushing past the prostitute was a breezy air, "We said three days."

"It's only been two days." Levi glanced at Donny as he followed his leader down the steps. "Troy's not here."

"What about Anna? Anna here?" The lieutenant turned on his heel, looking up at the boy from the lower steps. A head shake answered his question, and Aldo swore quietly. Donny, on the look hand, wasn't quite as tactful with his disappoint.

"Fuck! Well, where is she?"

A surprised laugh came from Levi as he blinked at him. "I thought ya didn't like her?"

"I don't." Donny glared slightly, tone menacing as the boy smirked, sharing a look with the superior officer.

"Mhm."

Blue eyes rolled at them before Aldo spoke, "When're they s'posed t'a be back?"

"Could be hours." Levi said, not paying Renee any mind as she closed the door, darkening the stair way almost completely. "Maybe all night."

"They leave you alone often?" The man asked, turning to move down the stairs as the boy answered.

"No, but Anna's been lookin' for a chance to get out, and Troy just supplied a way."

"And what way is that?" Aldo looked around the basement. It was well lit, warm, a large bed in the corner. Why the hell would they go back to the woods if they had this? His eyes dropped to the floor a moment as he watched Donny drop onto the bed.

Levi crossed his arms as he rolls his eyes, "Church."

"Church?" The Boston man chuckled, picking the discarded white robe up. He fiddled with the silk between his fingers a moment, before letting it slip to the floor.

"Yeah, Troy goes every once an' a while." The Canary watched the material hit the floor with a bored gaze. "Sometimes she goes along."

Aldo scratched his scar awkwardly, still taking in the sight around him. "And the congregation doesn't mind?"

"They go after hours, it's easier for Troy that why." He looked on with mild interest as the man picked through a few of their belonging. None of them were personal, just some discarded clothes mostly, so he didn't mind really.

"Well," Aldo cleared his throat as Donny laid back on the bed cracking his knuckles carelessly. "I guess that puts you in charge then."

"Huh?" Levi's brows shot up as he shook his head, "What? No."

"'Course, you are." The Bear Jew scoffed as he smirked up at the ceiling, "Since you know so goddamn much anyway, what's the harm in makin' some decisions?"

"Exactly." Aldo nodded, mimicking Donny expression. "Now, we wanna welcome y'all back but there's some things we need t'a discuss."

"Damn right there is." Donowitz muttered. "How the fuck'd you ever find that camp, anyway?"

The prolong silence caused him to sit up, and the newcomers stared at the boy. His face was pale, and brown eyes suddenly exhausted as he shook his head roughly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Aldo raising a brow as those eyes narrowed at him.

"That's what I said, okay?!" Levi snapped, jaw clenched as his hands curled into fists at his sides.

The man nodded, "alright, son, calm down."

Donny ran a hand through his hair, wincing when the grease hit his open sores. Aldo ignored his plight, deciding instead to speak to the young man. "How'd you meet those two, anyhow?"

"I was stationed with Troy, Anna was a nurse."

"Well, I know _that_. I meant how'd y'all end up killin' Nat-zis?"

Levi let a long breath escape his lips as he looked up at the ceiling. "What's it matter?" He pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket as Aldo answered; "Humor me."

"I got put in Troy's troop, in December maybe. It might've been January, I can't really remember." The boy lifted the Zippo to his lips, lighting his smoke, "We'd been there about a week, maybe two when we ran into Anna."  
He held up the carton to the men, and Donny accepted it. Taking a cigarette from the package, he listened as Levi went on. "It'd been evacuated a day or two before we reached it, but they'd left a lot of them behind. Some were sick, some were just too weak to move."

Aldo offered the boy a sympathetic glance, "So you were at a camp then?"

"Mauthasen." Levi said, his normally soft voice numb in the warm air of the basement. "It's just of easy of a town called Linz, in Austria. I hear it's started back up since we left."

"Yeah, it has." Lt. Raine confirmed, watching as the young man drew smoke into his lungs passively. "S'why y'all went AWOL?"

Nodding, he went on. "Troy was a bit higher up, so we just had to clean bodies out. I think Anna got the worst of it." Levi let another puff of cloudy smoke slip from his lips. "It's probably harder to deal with the survivors."

"What?" Donny chuckled, "that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"No, it's not." Aldo shook his head, casting the burly man a condescending look, "It ain't like watchin' Nat-zis die, Donowitz, that was a labor camp. It took time, and she probably had t'a sit 'round and watch it happen."

"The first week was the worst, the soldiers thought they were helping, but usually they just made it worse." Levi stomped his cigarette out before taking the pack from Donny and lighting another one. "Anna said a lot of the people left behind had been experimented on and left for dead."

"S'that why you snapped?" Aldo asked, "Killed those guards?"

Donny's brown eyes drifted back to the boy as he struggled to get his lighter going. His hands shook subtly, and after a few moments he addressed the question. "Yeah, I guess. Anna tell you that?"

"Troy."

"Hm. They were left behind to. Supposed to finish the job or somethin' I guess." The cigarette was finally lit and he inhaled eagerly. "Went off on 'em, Troy approved. One night we were gettin' ready to leave and caught Anna…doing what she does best."

"Oh god," Donny winced, "she wasn't fuckin' a guard was she?"

"What? No." A scoff slipped from his lips as Levi rolled his eyes, "she-"

A noise was heard just outside the cellar's hatch, and the men froze. The shed which kept the entry to the basement sealed was opened, and soon the sounds of voices came closer. As they became more pronounced, the men relaxed and soon found themselves in the company of allies. Troy gave Levi an impressed glance as he looked at Aldo. Donny stood, looping his arms around Anna as he dropped down on the bed.

"Hiya."

"Fucker!" She growled, pulling at his wrist as her back hit his chest. "Let go!"

Chuckling, he did, but only after Aldo told him to. The woman crawled off his lap, glaring at him before giving him a swift kick in the side. He grunted, grabbing her leg as the officers spoke.

"We want'cha t'a come back." The Apache said, his tone simple and to the point as he locked eyes with Troy. There was a moment of silent contemplation on Troy's part as he turned his head to watch Anna and Donny, now quiet but still bickering, on the bed. The man was being playful, the woman somewhat vicious. He knew damn well what would go on between him if he went with them.

Troy's dark eyes went back to Aldo's light ones and he smirked. "We'll go…"

"Great!"

"If Hirschberg apologizes."

A reddish hue came onto the Lieutenant's face as he set his jaw, "what was that?"

"Hirschberg. I want him to apologize to Anna."

"Aw," the woman cooed, nudging Donny in the gut as he ran a calloused hand over her shoulder, "you do care."

"Shut up, Connelly."

"Heh, better seen and not heard, _Connelly_." The Bear Jew teased.

"No one asked you!" She snapped, shoving him against the wall. The force behind it wasn't strong but Donny leaned back regardless.

"Now, I ain't gonna order my men to 'pologize to nobody." Aldo shook his head, "He wants t'a 'pologize, that's his business, but I ain't tellin' 'im to."

"Fine." Troy crossed his arms, "then I want control over my own men, and the right to withhold any information I choose."

"Fine. But I want to know their location at any given time."

"Only if I have the right to put your men in there place when they give us attitude." The man ran his tongue over his lips as the other answered.

Aldo shook his head, "No can do. You tell me if my men give you any problems and I'll sort it out with the proper discretion."

A hand slipped from Anna's knee to the inseam of her pants, and she gasp. "Donowitz!" Shoving it back up, her hand froze as she noticed the state it was in. "Goddamnit, Donny, haven't ya ever heard of gangrene?!"

"You callin' me stupid, Connelly?" Her concern amused him as her green eyes shifted back up to his face.

"Damn right I am! Jesus Christ!" Taking his large hand in her smaller ones, she sighed at the redness of one of the deeper gashes. Anna looked over at Levi, "be a doll and get my kit, will you?"

Nodding, the boy moved over to the pile of clothes Aldo had been digging through earlier.

"I'll keep my men, you keep yours?" Aldo offered, raising a brow, "on the condition that y'all give us some warnin' before ya go runnin' off int'a the woods like a couple'a fuckin' bats outta hell."

"You gonna mind your men?" Troy countered, "We'll share when we're ready. If we wanna include you, we will."

"Fine."

"Fine." The two shook hands as Levi put the box on the bed. Anna popped the lid open, ignoring the hand the slid back down to her inner thigh for a moment. His thumb once again brushed her inseam, putting just enough pressure to remind her what he was hovering over.

"Donny!" The man's head whipped to his superior officer.

"Yes, sir?"

"Knock that off, we're goin'."

A moan of annoyance slipped from the man's lips, but he stood regardless, a flushing Anna following after a moment's hesitation.

It was a lot more fun having his hand between her legs.

A/N: Huh. This one turned out better then I expected; again, thanks to my awesome beta Boondocks, and if you enjoyed the chapter review. I think y'all are really gonna like the next one.


	11. Swan Song

The truck ride back was awkward, with the woman seated between Donny and Levi as they spoke of trivial matters that she neither cared for or about.

"Yeah, well, hockey's at least difficult, with baseball all ya do is run laps!"

The Boston man scoffed indignantly, "What!? Are ya outta yer fuckin' mind?! All hockey is, is fuckin' figure skatin' with fellas!"

"At least it's violent!" Levi snapped, nudging Anna rather roughly, "tell 'im!"

"It _is_ pretty violent." She said, sighing as her head lulled back against the truck. Aldo and Troy sat in the front, discussing what would come when they reached the camp site. Lucky sons of bitches in her mind.

"Baseball can be violent." Donny said, eyes slipping to the woman's passive face as he once again slid his hand from her knee down her inseam. Letting his fingers trail down the course material of her pants, he smirked in the darkness as she shuddered.

"I would hardly call hitting a ball with a stick violent." Levi said, rolling his eyes as he caught on to what the older man was doing, as Anna pushed his hand away from her. "And if you two are gonna play ass-grabby can ya at least be subtle about it?"

"Cock block."

Flushing, she crossed her legs to prevent it from happening again. "Did you at least have the common sense to take the splinters out?"

"Splinters?" Donny rose a brow, flexing his fingers in the dark.

"Yeah," Levi nodded, "be glad you didn't have the fuckin' masochist here butchering yer hands."

Shaking her head, Anna tilted it up at him, "you didn't, did you?"

"No…"

"Fuck! You know how long those things take to find? Let alone get out!?" She smacked him across the back of the head, "what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"How was I supposed t'a know!?"

"You carry a bat around." Levi looked around the irate woman to him, "Didn't they bother you?"

"Well, when I'm beatin' a guy's head in, I'm not really payin' attention to my hands." Donny rolled his eyes as Anna shook her head, crossing her arms.

"You know how-ugh! Don't talk to me."

"What?"

"I said don't fuckin' talk to me." Standing unsteady in the truck, she moved away from them, "I deal with you later."

And she did. The camp was quiet when they arrived, and the superior officers bid the three good night. Pointing to the table a few feet away, where Aldo had some maps and various papers laid out, Anna ordered him to sit. Complying, the man watched her light an oil lamp as Levi sat down next to him.

"You know this is gonna hurt, right?" His brown eyes were heavy as he chuckled at the Bear Jew's expense.

"Shut up, Lev." Anna said, pushing some of his hair back from his face, "go get some sleep, I'll be over in a bit."

A groan of disapproval came from the boy, but he humored her. "Fine." He left the table, and disappeared to their side of the tunnel.

"'Kay," Anna exhaled, "Let's see 'em."

A smirk graced Donny face and she rolled her eyes, "oh, grow up, Donowitz. Gimmie yer hands."

"Oh, now you want my hands." He said, turning them over to her. "Anyone ever tell you yer a real pain in the ass, Connelly?"

"Yep." She moved the lamp a little closer to his hand as she brushed her finger tips over it. "Hm."

"What?" Donny shuffled a little closer, looking down at her slender fingers as they continued to caress his hand.

"They're in there deep." Pulling a pair of tweezers from the pack on her hip, she looked up at his bored face. "This might sting a little."

"Why would it-_jesus_!" He flinched as the metal prongs dug deep into his hand. Grinding his teeth he glared at her as she bit her lip. "You could at least _pretend_ to feel bad about it."

"Hm." A smug grin crossed her features at the man as he leered at her. "Sorry."

"Bullshit."

Anna nodded, smiling now, "whatever you say, Donny."

The corner of his mouth lifted at the sound of his name, but he didn't address it. "So, you were at a camp?"

"Yep." Her movements became robotic as the smile fell. "Why?"

"How-" Donny cleared his throat as her fingers gently massaged part of his hand, "how are you supposed to react to that?"

Green eyes set on his as she quirked a brow, "To what?"

"All of it."

"Well," Anna's tongue ran over her teeth as she thought of an answer. Levi and Troy had both asked similar questions, and she knew that he must have been having what she deemed a side effect from what he had seen. "Some people have nightmares, other have flashbacks, uncontrollable rage…but I guess you already have that."

He chuckled and looked down at his hand. "Alright."

"Alright." She shrugged, going back to her work. Nimbly, she plucked through his hand, digging out any splinter she came across as she went on. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'," He muttered, resisting the urge to throw her over the table and rut into her like an animal. His eyes once again dropped down to her cleavage, and this time he reach out.

Her hands stilled as one of his brushed the top of her bra. Sliding under the tan jacket, Donny watched her face as he slid his hand over the strap, and down the cup to the middle. A scarlet hue drifted across her bruised cheeks as they locked eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak. But he retracted his hand before there could be any argument.

"Thank you." Anna said, licking her split lips as she let out a shaky breathe.

"You're welcome." He smirked, eyes glowing playfully in the dim light. "So, how's the hand, Doc?"

She stared at him a moment, still slightly dumbfounded by the gall of this man. "Don't tempt me, Donowitz."

"Why the hell not?" He chuckled, but his tone was serious. "You tempt me all the goddamn time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means ya dress like a goddamn whore and get away with it." Donny nodded toward her exposed chest, leaning in as he spoke. "Maybe if ya covered up a bit I wouldn't bother ya so much."

Anna leaned in as well, dropping her face low to his as she hovered about an inch from his mouth. He once again tore his eyes from hers, this time to her plump lips as she murmured, "Maybe I like being bothered."

Smirking as she pulled away, Anna shrugged nonchalantly. "But if it's so distracting, I suppose I could always trouble Renee for another outfit." His hand shot out to grab her but she jerked out of reach. "You play too rough."

"I like it rough," he smirked, offering his hand to her again as she sat back in her seat, apprehensive.

"I bet you do." She said, going back to his injuries after a moment of silence. Making sure he wouldn't pull another stunt, Anna closed her jacket.

"Aw." Donny pouted, "take the fun outta it, why don't'cha?"

"Sorry, can't be manhandling me while I'm workin'."

He licked his lips, eying the cut on her own pink ones, as he changed the subject. "So, Canada, huh?"

"Yep." She nodded, "you?"

"Boston." The man said, voice full of pride as he nodded. "Home of the Red Sox."

"Is that a big deal?" She asked, watching what could be viewed as either horror or shock come across his face.

"Big deal?! _Big deal_!? Of course it's a big deal!" Donny shook his head, "Don't you dare tell me you've never heard'a the goddamn Red Sox!"

"Sorry." Anna shrugged, smiling at his excitement. "I take it you're a fan than."

"Damn right I am! You've never heard of the _Red Sox_!? What, they don't have radios in Canada?" He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes we have radios in Canada." The woman quipped, "We just don't waste our time listening to base ball."

"Oh, yeah. You guys like _hockey_." Scoffing, he flinched as she dug out another splinter. "You done yet?"

Anna nodded, "Almost. And not everyone likes hockey."

"Just everyone one with a dick."

"Right."

He chuckled at her lack of caring closing his hand into a fist as she let go of it. "Nice job."

"I still gotta put disinfectant in it."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Are you a bitch?" She asked.

Donny glared at her, snapping, "No!"

"Then it won't hurt that bad." The moon was high in the night sky as a cool breeze drifted through the camp site. It would only be a matter of weeks before the Basterds would have to find shelter from the frost.

"Speaking of bitches-how the fuck could you lose a fight to _Hirschberg_?"

A groan came from her lips as she rolled her eyes, "he started it."

"Yeah, well, I hear he finished it, and by the look of ya it's true." A calloused finger brushed the side of her bruised cheek as he spoke. "I mean you could fit the kid in a Cracker Jack box and you can't take 'im?"

"I'm a girl. Girls don't fight, we flounder." There was a brief silence before the two of them laughed.

"What the hell is that?" Donny asked, "Poetry?"

"My mom used to say it when I got in fights."

"Huh." He shook his head as she delicately ran her finger up and down his palm. "I could teach ya, ya know. T'a fight."

Brows quirked, she looked at him skeptically, "oh yeah?"

"Sure, I got nothin' better t'a do."

"Well that's real sweet, darlin, but if I wanted t'a learn, I'd've asked Troy."

Donny pursed his lips, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Best middle weight boxer in Ontario." Anna said, shrugging, "or at least one of the best from what I heard anyway."

"Get the fuck out." His dark eyes widened as a surprised grin stretched across his face, "really?"

"Mhm. He gave Levi a couple lessons last fall."

"Wow." Donny nodded, impressed. He smirked to himself as she continued working on his hands, "is that where yer from, Ontario?"

"Yep. Hamilton." Sliding the length of her fingers over his rough palm, a subdued noise of satisfaction came from her lips. "I think that's all of 'em."

Pulling a bandage around it quickly the woman stood. She turned, hesitating briefly before spinning around. Anna raked her hands rough his hair, crashing her lips against his. Donny's eyes flew open as her teeth clacked painfully into his, but it only lasted a few seconds before she jerked away from him.

A beat of silence past before she spoke, rubbing her aching lip. "Thanks. For, ya know, staying with Levi."

"Don't mention it." He said, a smirk blooming over his mouth as he watched her saunter away from him. His brows furrowed, standing, he ran over to her just as she entered the tunnel.

A gasp slipped from her lips as he threw her against the musty, mildewed wall of the passage.

"Don-" her voice was muffled as he kissed her, hard, hands going to her hips as he forced her back to scrape painfully against the concrete. Anna pushed his chest, drawing a quick breath in as they separated. "What the fuck're-"

"Told ya not to tempt me, Connelly." He chuckled darkly as he hooked her knees in his palm, ignoring the unpleasant throbbing, as he pulled her upwards. Latching her legs instinctively around his waist, she kept her hands on his chest, forcing him to keep his distance. The woman opened her mouth to retort, but a harsh grind to her pelvis silenced her. "What was that?"

"Noth-" She cleared her throat as he undid her jacket, "don't."

Donny chuckled, brushing some of the newly exposed skin. Dropping his lips to her neck, he nuzzled it a moment before crushing his hips to hers. "Why not?"

A mew escaped her throat at the sinful friction, as both the material of her pants and the weight of his body ground into her.

"What was that?" He chuckled, running his hands up her sides, felting her jolt under his hands. "Huh?"

Anna bucked her hips, as she snarled at him. "Let go!"

"Make me." The night hid his smirk, reaching up to squeeze her breasts roughly as she continued to squirm. Gasping, the woman snapped her eyes closed as he tweaked her nipples through the thin, red material.

"Donny-don't." She muttered, biting back a moan as she slumped back against the wall, her blonde hair falling in her face. He moved down, biting her neck, her skin was soft between his teeth, and Donny smirked as she shifted, moving closer to him. His hands moved back down her ribs, electing a yelp from her.

"Stop!"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled away, "what now, Connelly?"

Anna panted, shoving his chest from hers, "I mean it, Donowitz, knock it off."

"Why?" The man snapped, "Ya know ya like it, stop bein' such a fuckin' tease!"

"You're hurting me." Licking her lips, she explained, "Hirschberg caught my side, I guess it's still kinda…tender."

"Can't ya suck it up for a little while?" He scowled at her, though she couldn't see it. Anna's head was still spinning as she urged her legs to go limp. With a grunt of annoyance he dropped them, holding her by the waist instead. Lifting her with ease, he crashed his lips roughly against hers. She slipped her hand up his chest, grasping the dirtied material of his wife beater between her fingers as she responded eagerly to the kiss.

"Anna?" They broke apart at the voice as it echoed along the tunnel walls. "Get t'a bed, girl!"

She looked up at the man, features almost invisible in the dim moon light. Turning her head she called out to Troy, "I'll be there in a sec!"

Anna untangled herself from Donny, blushing slightly. "That was…" She struggled to find the proper word, as he touched her bruised cheek again. "Fun."

"Fun?" He chuckled, stealing a kiss from her.

Scoffing at him, she walked away. "I'll see ya in the morning, Donowitz."

Donny smirked to himself, running a bandaged hand through his hair. Pulling it away, he smiled to himself as he remembered the look on her face when he touched her.

Now _that_ was fun.

A/N: Alright, back to demanding for reviews. I'm gonna say if half of you don't review, I'm gonna make you waiting 11 more chapters before Donny gets some.


	12. A Canary Becomes A Hawk

"Oh great, you're back." Hirschberg drawled sarcastically as Anna glanced down at him. Unimpressed with his attitude, she smirked at him.

"Nice face, Gerald."

"Nice hickey, Connelly." He mimicked her expression as a subtle hue of pink came over her cheeks.

But she nodded, confidant. "Thanks, you're daddy was real gentle."

The man, who was sitting next to him, winced. "Ouch."

"Shut up, Kagan!"

Chuckling, Anna wandered over to Levi, who was perched on the hill, between Omar and Smithson.

"Hey," The youngest grinned at her, "welcome back."

"Thanks." She gave Utivich an affectionate punch in the arm as she looked at his leg. "Givin' ya any trouble?"

"Nope." He eyed her neck but didn't say anything about the reddish mark that graced her skin. "How's your cheek?"

Anna smiled at his class, "fine, darlin'."

"Holy shit, what've you been up to?!" Omar reached over Levi, pulling the young woman closer to him. She let out a shocked laugh as he turned her head, looking at the blotch.

"Omar!" Levi shoved him back, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, grinning at Anna as she shook her head at him. "_What_?!" He repeated.

"Have some control, will ya?" The Canary looked at the smiling face a moment, before one came across his own features. But he was still displeased.

She cast one last amused, but wary, glance in Omar's direction before turning to Smithson. "So, where is everybody?"

The camp was fairly empty, with the exception of the lower ranking officers, and Wicki, who had been put in charge. He was currently sleeping on the other side of the hill, completely unaware of his responsibilities.

"So?" Omar's voice snapped her out of her haze as she broke her eyes from the man, sprawled unconscious on the hillside. "Where were ya?"

"What?" Anna blinked, pulling the canteen from Levi's hip. She lifted a brow as the two men gawked at her.

"Where were you?! You were gone for two days!"

"Oh," Wiping her lip, she glanced at her companion, "you didn't tell them?"

"Nope." The boy's shoulders bobbed as he shrugged carelessly. "Figured you'd tell 'em, or Troy…"

"So basically you're too damn lazy?"

He nodded. "Basically."

"Wow." Rolling her eyes, she looked at Omar, "we were at a brothel."

Smithson blinked in surprise as he and the other Basterd shared a look. "You were at a whorehouse?"

Anna quirked a brow, where had all the class gone? "Yes, one of our contacts is a….working girl."

"Is that where ya got the hickey?" Omar glanced at it again, flushing when he met her disapproving stare, "sorry."

"No, I did not get it there."

"Well where'd you-"

"Omar!" Smithson and Levi snapped in union, slightly from embarrassment, slightly from annoyance. The latter had a pretty good idea of where it came from, but the former was happy in his ignorance. It was never appropriate to ask a lady of her endeavors. His blue eyes slipped to her coat, loosely done up, displaying the slightest hint of red lace. No matter how they dressed.

Sighing, the woman pulled a pack of cards from Levi's front pocket. "Any one up fer a game?"

"Sure." Utivich agreed, sneaking a hinting glance over to Hirschberg and Kagan.

Anna rolled her eyes, but nodded regardless. "Go ahead."

"Aw," The Canary cooed, pinching her cheek, "you're growing as a person."

"Fuck you, Cohen, just for that, you're dealing." She tossed the cards at him, smirking when the pack smacked him in the chest.

-

Troy liked to think himself a good judge of character- and he was. He had a talent for detecting lies or even just a set of bad nerves in comparison to shady dealings. It was rather handy, in most situations. Especially when he had to deal with two kids like Anna and Levi on a daily basis. Levi was fairly up front, but he knew how to keep things to himself. The girl was more just the opposite, rarely coming to him for advice or any type of assistance for anything.

Which was why he was rather surprised when she had approached him the night before.

-

The Previous Night

"That boy's going to be trouble," She had muttered, casting a shy glance back at the tunnel, "I can tell."

Troy smirked, "Just keep your wits about 'im, you'll be fine."

"You sound rather sure of yourself." Anna said, keeping her voice hushed as so not to wake the sleeping boy only a few feet away. Wrapping her arms around her slender torso, she leaned against the concrete wall.

"Well, I do have more expertise in this area than you." He cracked his knuckled passively as he sat down. "'Bout time you started actin' yer age, Connelly."

"What's that suppose to mean?" It wasn't quite a snap, just a tad…cautious.

The man looked at her, cocking his head with a smirk. "How old 'er you? Twenty six? Twenty seven?"

"Twenty three."

His brows rose momentarily, her appearance seemed far older, but perhaps it was just an out ward expression of her maturity. "Either way, 'bout time you got yourself a man."

"You sound like my mother." The two shared a chuckle only a moment, before allowing the sober air loom over them.

"Have fun with 'im, hell, get some if ya find the time," Troy gave her a tight lipped smile, shaking his head slightly, just barely visible in the darkness. "But don't get attached." It didn't take her long, before she understood why, and she let out a chuckle, only to have him go on, "don't laugh at me, I know what I'm talking about. People fall in love, it happens all the time."

"You," Anna pointed at him, ignoring his serious stare, "have been in France far too long, my friend."

-

Now here he was, sitting next to the man that had captured the apathetic woman's affection. It was rather difficult not to smirk and taunt him like he would Levi, but remembering this was Aldo's man, Troy contained himself. That didn't mean he didn't shoot the Boston man a knowing look as they sat in the back of the whorehouse.

"What?" Donny drawled, laying back on the bed as Renee trotted about upstairs, idle footsteps in the quiet basement. His lieutenant shot him a disapproving stare, unappreciative of his comfort in such an immoral atmosphere. Aldo's gaze didn't stay on him long, quickly straying to Troy who smirked at him, winking as he spoke to the younger man.

"Have a good night, did ya, Donowitz?"

"Mhm," Donny stiffened slightly on the bed, but didn't back down from the challenge. "Damn good."

"What happened las' night, then?" The Apache's tone was slightly teasing, watching the effect it had on his right hand man. His spine had gone rail straight, his foot tapping nervously on the cement floor; Donny glared daggers at the ceiling.

"Nothin'."  
"Then what made it damn good?"

"Nothin', now shut up about it before-"

"'Fore what?" Aldo tested, daring his sergeant to question his authority. The silence lingered seconds, quickly broken by Troy's causal intrusion.

Running his tongue over his teeth, he shrugged his broad shoulders as he spoke. "Donny got…better acquainted, with Anna last night."

An annoyed brow rose on the Southern man's face as he sharpened his eyes to a glare. "Really?" He kicked the bottom of Donowitz foot as he looked down at him from the foot of the bed. "You forget that little conversation we had, boy?"

-

The Previous Day

The trip had been long, boring and typically uneventful in the three hours they had been driving. Listening carefully to the radio, Aldo and Donny were kept well informed of any Nazis in the area, and stuck to back roads, out of sight, just as The Canary had the few days prior.

Aldo's hands tightened on the wheel. His teeth clenched as he mulled over the best possible way to bring up the elephant in the room. "Why you wanna bring 'em back?"

"They're good people."

"Bullshit. You wanna crack that that Canadian girl, don't cha?"

Donny chuckled, shrugging carelessly as he said, "I wouldn't throw 'er outta bed."

"Damnit, Donowitz!" He hit the steering wheel with little force, "don't poke the bear!"

"What? I thought I was-"

"No, this time, the bear is yer stupid dick! And well, figuratively, I guess that would make Anna, the bear…" Aldo's voice trailed off a moment, his mind going to unwelcomed places before he snapped from his fog, "look, you wanna stay on good terms with these people right? Ya like 'em?"

He looked out the window as he sighed, "Yeah…"

"Well, ya can't fuck their little friend and not expect 'em to be all peachy 'bout. Especially that boy." Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, "kid's got an unhealthy 'tachment t'a that girl."

"He's nineteen." Donny added, disturbed slightly that he had remember that.

"What does that matter?" Humor weaved its way through his accented voice, but Aldo didn't lose his focus. "Keep it in yer pants, you know what's gonna happen when ya fall for 'er?"

The Bear Jew scoffed, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "I ain't gonna-"

"The hell you won't, and when it happens yer heads gonna get all cloudy and yer gonna start losin' yer grit. End up worryin' 'bout her when she obviously doesn't need it." He shoved a finger roughly into his chest, not taking his eyes off the road. "So don't poke the goddamn bear, or else I ain't gonna patch ya up when it bites ya."  
-

"You just had to do it di'n't you?" The lieutenant clicked his tongue in annoyance, shaking his head as Donny sat up(only to glare at Troy, of course), "you just had to poke the bear."

The large man rose a brow, pointing leisurely to the man on the bed, "I thought he was-"

"Not that bear!" Aldo snapped, "I thought I told you no?!"

"Ya did!" Donny reasoned, nodding slightly, "but she came on to me. And look-" He waved a hand in the imposing man's direction, "he ain't mad about it!"

"It's not him I'm worried about!"

Troy looked between them curiously. "Oh, you think Levi's gonna have a problem with this?"

"You think he won't?"

"Oh he will, no doubt about it," Troy said, pursing his lips a second before he spoke, "but he's not gonna make a scene about it. Gonna watch you two like a hawk. You gotta earn 'er."

"Earn 'er?" Donny asked, nodding curiously.

A grin stretch across the man's face, teeth pale against his dark skin. "And you know the best way to get his attention?" He clamped his teeth over his lip. The two Basterds leaned in slightly, enjoying the dangerous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Violence."

-

"You dirty sons of bitches!"

"You lost fair and square, don't be such a cad." Hirschberg held his hand out to Omar grinning, "now pay up, Ulmer."

Anna's giggle cut through the air as the young man made a whine of protest, ribbing Levi as she looked over his shoulder. She'd been cut out of the games along time ago, unwilling to give up any more of his cigarettes to the scoundrels in front of her. Wicki, though still half asleep not terribly good company, frown at the young men. Where was the lieutenant? Who was in charge? And more importantly, where had all his goddamn cigarettes gone?!

"Why did you come back again?" He asked, his husky voice just barely heard over the laughter of the soldiers as Omar finally relented.

"Anna's hot for Donny." Levi piped in, wincing as she offered him a harsh slap on the arm.

"So? You're hot for A-" He attempted to clamp a hand over her mouth, but she jerked just out of reach, shrieking as he elbowed her stomach. "_Renee_!"

"_Ohh, Renee_." Gerald teased, smiling at the girl he had loathed only hours before. In fact, all the men were surprisingly mellow. Levi and Anna's banter, sometimes playful, other times almost hostile, had relaxed them considerably. It was odd, but not unwelcomed. Anger played too large of part in their lives. They were still young, the needed time to unwind. No matter how disapproving Hugo was, but he kept quiet about it, because he knew it was true, too.

A/N: okay, sorry this took so long! My comp was really, really messed up, if you read my Girl story, you already know this. Also I'm again having A to B trouble with this story, but I am working through it. Also, I've gotten rid of anon reviews, because someone was really really really pissing me off with them, UPDATE is not a review. It's also really fucking frustrating when you're working on a story (and having legit difficulty with it) to have UPDATE thrown at you-from three different stories, so whoever (…) is; FUCK YOU. Legit reviews or just leave it! Too much pressure!

**But **to my otherwise awesome reviewers, _thank you_. You guys help out thrice as often as the odd annoyance, and are generally what keeps me up to speed. That's why this chapter was longer than normal.


	13. Robin

Night had just about fallen, a dim hue of pink lingered half heartedly in the forest. The Basterds, after all bets were settled, had taken to their patrols as Aldo and Troy returned.

Neither were that impressed with the group, who hadn't bothered to so much as take a glance around the perimeter since they'd awoken.

Donny, on the other hand, was too busy following orders to notice the woman behind him.

"Hey." Anna smirked as Donny jumped out of the back of the truck, a heavy looking box in hand. "Welcome back."

He watched her bring her cigarette to her lips as she cocked one leg over the other. "What'cha been up to, girlie?"

"Just gettin' to know your little friends, darlin'." Some ash floated away from her cigarette as he turned from her. Playful green eyes watched his back, taut and strong, muscles flexing out of habit as he set the large crate on the ground. Without a sound, the woman stood, moving equally as silent until Anna was almost flush against him.

Donny stilled as her nails scraped over the rough material of his undershirt. A shudder tingled down his spine as she let out a soft chuckle.

Leaning over him, she trailed her finger tips down the length of his black suspenders as she spoke in a low tone. "Not so funny when you're the one being manhandled, is it Donowitz?"

The sergeant straightened up, turning quickly as she looked up at him. He quirked a brow as her hand dropped to his brown leather belt. Thumbing the buckle a moment, she slipped her finger tips inside his trousers as she raised the cigarette once again to her lips. Almost absent mindedly, Anna traced the thin metal square as his eyes smoldered down at her.

"What'a ya doin', Connelly?" His voice had an unnatural husk to it as her fingers bent, tugging slightly on the dark material.

Letting a puff of smoke drift from her lips, she pressed her hips to his before dropping the cigarette to the ground. It was stomped out with little compassion before she shoved the man roughly back into the truck bed.

Donny grunted as his back hit the cool metal, Anna's knees firmly straddling his waist. His hands fumbled with the belt of her jacket as she unzipped his pants.

"Thought you were sore?" He teased, sliding the thin leather from her shoulders.

Pale skin peeked into view as she leaned down, keeping her eyes firmly locked on his as he stared up at her, smirking defiantly. Her fingers slipped under his suspenders, once again running up the length of them before leaning back, pulling him up with her. Donny allowed this, if not out of curiosity than pure lust. As long she kept those hands him, she could put him any where she damn well liked.

"Miss me, didya?" Dark brown eyes closed as pink lips latched onto his neck, caressing bites trailing down to his collar bone, until-

"Ow! What the fuck, Anna!?" Yanking her frame away from his, Donny glared at her a moment before she slapped him rather roughly across the face.

"Don't you ever leave marks on me again, Donowitz!" Connelly snarled, giving his suspenders an agitated pull as she hovered over him.

A chuckle escaped his throat as he slipped a hand over her side, the other encircled her waist as green orbs remained narrowed at him. "Gotta let 'em know yer mine, doll."

Anna's left brow arched delicately as his hand moved to cup her breast, thumbing the material of her bra much like she had his buckle. "Oh, am I?"

"Yeah." He scoffed, "deal with it."

She rocked on her knees a moment in discomfort as the woman thought the statement over. "And I suppose I have no say in this?"

"Nope," A sharp shot to the groin ended his gloating, a fevered yelping coming inside. Anna stayed on his lap just a moment longer before dodging his swat. Her movement wasn't graceful, and she ended up stumbling on to the ground. But she was up quickly, her dignity unaffected as she huffed at him.

"That's not your goddamn decision to make, Donowitz."

He glared heatedly at her as he grasped his injured member. "You little bitch!"

"Yeah, well," Anna stomped her foot, somewhat childishly as she snapped at him. "Get used to it, ya no good, kike bastard!"

She intended to turn on her heel and be done with him, but that didn't end up going as planed. No, only seconds after her dismissal of him, Anna found herself pinned, chest down, to the ground.

Hips pinned her own with ease, keeping her torso still as she threw an elbow out at him. A sound of frustration was heard as Donny grabbed it, forcing it high on her back as nimble fingers undid her bra with a flick. The loosened material fell to her sides as she began to thrash.

"_Get the fuck off'a me!"_

"What was that?" A rough hand brushed over her smooth skin before settling to a knot in her hair at the base of her neck. "Couldn't hear ya over all that bitchin'!"

Her hips bucked upward, but he ignored the painful throb. No _broad,_ no matter how good lookin', was gonna get away with callin' him a _kike_ twice in the same goddamn week.

"Well, then open up them big ears, Donowitz and get the _fuck_ off me!" Her shriek was border lining on panic, and dread curled in her stomach as he forced her face into the dirt.

"Apologize."

The nurse's movements stopped, and he loosened his hold on her elbow, easing it slowly into a more natural position as she spoke quietly. "You first."

"You broke my balls," He said, annoyance lacing his tone as she laughed, "you owe me."

Donny's hand trailed from her neck down her spine as she submitted. "Alright, I'm sorry, lemme up."

A moment past, and he continued his motions without moving. "Donny…"

"Donny!"

The Boston man looked up, rolling his eyes at his superior officer, he asked. "Yeah?"

"_Get off'er_!"

Anna let out a sigh as he crawled off her. She rolled onto her back and teased, "Yeah, _Donny_."

There was a moment of glaring on his part before he helped her up. The red material fell low on her stomach, and she was rather slow to reconnect the straps as she kept her back to Aldo. He brushed the undersides of her breasts before they escaped from view, a disappointed groan escaping his throat as they did.

She pinched his still stinging cheek, "you ever try and pull that ownership crap on me again, boy, and you'll never see 'em again."

Anna grabbed her jacket off the ground and wiped some of the dirt off it before throwing it over her shoulders. His hand caught the sleeve of it, and he spoke in a low bitter tone.

"Don't ever call me a kike again, Connelly."

Her lips pursed, she looked at him. "Never pegged you as the sensitive type."

His grip tightened, and he pulled her toward him. "I mean it."

"Fine," a pinkish hue settled on her cheeks as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "What're-"

"Cover yerself up." Donny gave her a harsh slap on the ass and smirked as he walked away from her.

**A/N**: Okay, this one was mostly filler, the next one will have more plot progression. Also, I have a contest up on my page for this (and Girl) story, for those who are interested.


	14. Nesting

She wiped the dirt of her cheeks, her ego slightly more in check then it had been. Dropping her back against the wall, she sat on the dewy ground on their side of the tunnel. Men had always been somewhat of a weakness for the Connelly women, and even in the barren woods of France, Anna still found herself entangled with a bad boy.

-

"Well, what about Jacob? He's such a nice boy." Her mother glanced at her over glasses as the young woman rolled her eyes.

"He's also a bore." Sarah pointed out, continuing to fasten a clothes pin to the garment. Anna was quick to pass her sister another, holding it above her head, so it just barely reached her shoulders. She took it, winking at the child, "thanks, darlin'."

Grace rolled her eyes, balancing the baby on her hip with ease. "Boring may just be what's best for you."

"Mother-"

"Just give the boy a chance. If you don't like him, you don't have to go out with him again."

"You said that about Kevin, and then you went on about how we were practically engaged." Sarah said, a hint of annoyance gracing her smooth tone as she took another clip from the girl. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Her blonde hair moved slightly under her bandana as she tilted her head back at her mother. "Why can't she just date that farm boy she likes so much?"

"Because," Grace snapped, "I said so. He can't provide for a proper family." Her green eyes went from the nine year olds to her teenage daughter's as she began to bounce the youngest on her hip, "see the kind of example you're setting?"

Sarah scoffed, straitening the sheet with a bit more force than necessary. "There are more important things than money, remember?"

"Not in this economy."

"If you'd just-"

"No." There was a sullen moment of silence, before the woman's tone softened slightly, "I…I just want you to do better than I did, Sare."

"Just because he walked out on you," the young woman's voice was low, just barely heard above the baby's gurgles as Anna shuffled awkwardly. "Doesn't mean Connor's gonna walk out on me."

"Ann?" Grace cleared her throat, "take your sister in the house."

Holding the baby to her chest, the girl heaved a groan as the women began to argue. It would be the last night Sarah spent in the house, and the last time Anna would see her.

-

"You listenin'? Hello?" Levi waved his hand in front of her face a moment. "Anna?"

Seeming to blink herself from the haze she looked up at him, "Mhm?"  
"What'cha doin'?"

"Having a flashback."

Levi nodded, taking a seat next to her. "Oh. Good or bad?"

"Bad." Anna murmured, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Do you ever wonder what's going on at home?"

"Sometimes." He admitted, resting his head on hers, "It always ends up with them eating some dinner I want and then I have to go and face rations and just end up pissing myself off though."

A dry chuckle came from her, and she shoved him playfully. "Nice, Lev."

"What? You asked." He adjusted the rifle in his lap, "speaking of rations…any chance we're gonna be getting out these woods any time soon?"

"Dunno."

The younger man snorted at her simplicity. "Some help you turned out to be."

"Sorry." Anna went back to leaning on him, "Hey Lev?"

"Yep?"

"I think Kagan cheated."

"I know, right?! Nobody gets three straight flushes in a row!"

-

"That little French girl," Aldo inhaled some of his snuff, watching as Troy went about cleaning his rifle. "What's her story?"

"Who, Renee?"

"Yeah."  
He clicked the clip in with little force, eying it while he spoke. "She's a nice kid, I guess. Doesn't like me much."

"Why not?" Aldo asked. He received a cheeky smirk, and quickly submitted. "Alright, sorry. Didn't quite catch that."

"Odd thing ta hear comin' from a southerner," Troy's brown eyes flickered with amusement, "but okay."

"Why she let ya stay there if she dun like yer kind?" The small tin box went back in his pocket.

"Likes Anna. 'Sides, I think Levi's little crush on her is good fer her ego." He jerked the clip as it jammed. "Fuckin' piece'a shit."

"What's she get outta all this? 'Sides a gal pal and an admirer."

"Same thing I imagine yer boys get when Donowitz cracks that bat over a Nazi's head." The Canadian glanced at him, shrugging with almost careless indifference. "Vengeance."

-

"Can I bum a smoke?"

"No, quit asking."

"Come on, please."

"No. I got three left, you should've thought of this when you were gambling yours away."

Levi flopped back on the ground, effectively ending their card game. The woman rolled her eyes, and he soon found a cigarette had been tossed at him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." With an insincere smile, Anna mimicked his action, and promptly laid back on the forest floor. The area was dark with only a small oil lamp lighting their camp (rather insufficiently). The silence lingered a while, the lone sounds of crickets chirping and Levi's deep inhalations keeping Anna company as she was lulled to sleep.


	15. Swallow's Pride

"I don't understand." Green eyes went from Troy to Levi, who was sitting comfortable on the ground, legs crossed like a child's. "Why do I have to stay?"

"Because." Troy said, a hint of a smirk gracing his dark features, "don't ya wanna see your man in action?"

"Not really." Anna admitted. Shifting awkwardly on her feet, she bit her lip.

"Well, if missin' a day bothers ya so much you can take my next Sunday." The large man stuck out his hand, "Fair?"

Eying it a moment, she pursed her lips before shaking it. "Fair. But I get to use the truck to run into town."

"Gotta tell me why first."

"'Cause Renee's expecting me."

Troy blinked at her. "Because Renee is expecting you." He repeated slowly.

"She worries." Anna said, shrugging. A chuckle escaped the man's throat, and he nodded, patting her on the shoulder. "Okay."

A grin sprung up on her features, and she was quick to take a seat next to Levi. Who was plucking grass carelessly from the ground. The Basterds were no where in sight, with the exception of Donny. But he was in the tunnel, fuming as he read the names over and over that were engraved in his bat.

She assumed it would be rude to interrupt him. "Hey, Lev?"

"Yeah?" He had taken a piece of grass between his fingers and begun to blow on it, hoping to coax a noise from it. She didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't the right kind of grass…well, that and she had no other source of entertainment than that of watching the boy struggle.

"Does it bother you when I call you a kike?"

"Hm?" Levi lifted his head, "not really. Well, not any more, any way."

"But it did at first?"

"Uh, yeah, Ann. Emotional scarring tends it run pretty deep." A chuckle came from his plump lips as he pressed the grass to them. "Why?"

"I dunno, just wondering." Her eyes subtly went to his lanky form, "why doesn't it bother you any more?"

"Because you only use it when you're mad at me."

"Okay…"

"And you only get mad at me when I scare you." A smile lit up his soft features, "and you only get scared because you love me."

"_The _fuck_ I do_!" The woman shrieked.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Levi, stop torturing Anna about her love."

"Shut _up_, Troy, I do not!"

-

It was less then an hour before the men came back, with a small troop of Nazis in tow. From the looks on their faces, and the blood staining both the Nazis and the Basterds clothes…well, it was safe to assume the troop probably had more soldiers before the Basterds arrived.

Anna and Levi didn't move from their spot, Troy hovering above them protectively with his rifle at the ready.

Aldo smirked, tipping his hat to the man as he eyed the Germans with more than a hint of malice. "Wanna introduce yerself?"

A passive, angry stare answered his question, and a grin came onto the Apache's features. "Oh good, let me then." He turned his back on the small group, leaving them to shot each other questioning looks as he addressed the Nazis. "You boys ever heard'a the Canary? Wicki translate that."

He did as he was told and the lieutenant went on, smirking at the quiet sullen murmurs of the men. "Well, we got a special treat for you kraut bastards, than. Levi, Troy, come'ere."

Sending a passing glance at Anna, the two approached him. Aldo clapped his hands down on their shoulders. "These are 'em. Canadian, Jewish, Negro, and they have been fuckin' yer little plans up fer the past four fuckin' years. Got anythin' t'a say to 'em?"

The men were visibly quivering, and Levi's soft features seemed to sharpen at the sight of them. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he locked eyes with one of the younger men. About his age, dark hair, light eyes, and glaring jut as hard back at him.  
"You deserve this." The Jewish boy muttered, feeling Aldo's hand slip from his shoulder as he called the woman over.

"And of course I'm sure you've heard'a the crazy skirt whose been mutilatin' ya."

A few looks of confusion were thrown at her, even a laugh from one prisoner. Unfortunately, this had been the man who had quirked Levi's interest, and in a flash, he had embedded a knife deep in his neck.

The troop was silent after that, and the Basterds attention shifted from the dead bodies they were pick pocketing. When it was realized that they had missed the action, they went back to work.

"Is that a no?"

Some words were exchanged, and Wicki was quick to translate. "They said they thought it was a man."

"Why?"

He didn't need to repeat the question to know the answer. "Would you tell someone you were beat up by a girl?"

"Good point, Anna, Levi, take a seat." Aldo smirked up at Troy, "you wanna help out or hang back?"

"Hang back." For the most part, he was a man of action. But Troy knew his boundaries with these men, and while Levi may be able to get away with shanking a Nazi, he doubted he'd be able to without crossing some sort of line. So he took a seat next to Anna, just out of earshot of what the lieutenant was saying. But he could assume that it was ominous by the low tone and smirk on his face.

Anna on the other hand, was quietly fuming about being laughed at. Who the hell did they think they were? Even Nazis have tact. Sometimes. "_Pricks_." She murmured, shifting uncomfortably on the ground as she glared ahead at the men.

"Now you're gonna tell us what we wanna know, or we're gonna call the Bear Jew over."

"Shh!" Levi shoved her, rather abruptly, "It's getting good!"

"Levi." Troy said, "Don't shove your cohort."

Hirschberg, who was a few feet away, snickered a moment until a sharp loud _clank_ silenced him.

Soon another followed.

And another.

And another.

The Canary's interest perked with each one, as did Anna's. Troy, on the other hand, well…the term giddy came to mind. Inward of course, his face a blank mask of passive tolerance as Donny came into view.

With a raised brow, the woman licked her lips as Donny lined his bat up with the man's head. Crossing her legs, she smirked as it came down on the Nazi with a sickening crunch. The crowd of Americans around her cheered, whooping and hollering in a frenzied panic of pride.

But, being a nurse and of course a female, she gave her attention more to his powerful arms…and of course, the warmth that pooled between her legs whenever he brought that bat down. _He could throw his back out like that_. Anna mused, watching the blood splatter against his features.

It was over soon enough, and Donny even joined in on the excitement, yelling and sprouting out facts about baseball. He calmed after a moment, locking eyes with the woman as she stood. A devious smirk crossed his lips, but dropped when she turned away from him.

"_Hey!_"

"Where ya headed, Connelly?" She glanced down at Troy.

"Renee's."

He lifted a brow as Donny glared at her back. "Hm. Comin' back tonight?"

"Sure." She shrugged, and wandered out of the woods.

"Hey, Donny." Troy beckoned the man with his hand, ignoring the jeering men around him as they continued to harassed the remaining members of the troop. "You mind goin' with 'er?"

"What?"

"Just in case there's another clout'a Nazis runnin' round." He winked at him, "I bet 'cha could still catch 'er."

He rested the bat on his shoulder. "Guess I could do that."

"Good, get goin' before she disappears on ya."

With a nod, he ran off after her.

Anna was just opening the truck door when he got there.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm, paying the blood that smeared on it no mind. "I'm drivin'."

Grinning, she nodded. "Alright."

"Really? That's it?" Donny had been expecting a bit more of a fight really.

"Mhm." Her hands slipped up the stained, white material of his white beater. Resting them on his broad shoulders, the corner of her mouth up turned at his shocked look. She gave them a squeeze, "you're gonna throw your back out."

"Haven't yet." The Bear Jew quipped, eying her as his hands slipped around her waist, leaving trails of blood in their wake. The trail circled her waist as he leaned her against the door. "What's yer problem?"

"I may, _may_-" She empathized, looking into his dark brown eyes, "have jumped the gun when I called you a, um…kike."

"Damn right." He snapped, "next time ya don't go bustin' my balls, either."

"Well, you gotta lay off my arm." She was smiling now, and he found one twitching at his lips as well, "'cause if ya break it, it'll be the last time you ever feel me up, darlin'."

"Hm. Betcha'd look good in a cast though."

"Darlin', I look good in anything."

Donny pushed her hips roughly against his, dropping his lips to hover above hers. He muttered, "betcha'd look better in nothin'."

A smile fluttered over her lips as she kissed him. He'd find out soon enough.

A/N: Okay, two chapters in one night. Hell yeah. This one was long too. Fuck ya. Review and tell me what'cha think.


	16. Mating Calls

"Did I really hurt yer arm?"

"Yeah…did I really hurt your feelings?"

"Psh, no."

"Alright, no need to get all defensive about it."

"I wasn't getting defensive!"

-

The pair were met with stern stares from two women (and a lopsided smile from a younger woman) when they entered the basement.

"You're late." Renee sighed, uncrossing her arms as she pulled Anna into an embrace. "You _know_ I worry, cherie."

"I know," the blonde said, pulling away awkwardly, "it wasn't my fault this time."

Accusing eyes snapped to Donny, who was too busy checking out the other woman's legs to notice. "Not his fault, either, Ames."

"Mhm. Fine. Camille, moi supposition vous can vont." A relieved smile lit the other woman's face, and Camille ran up the stairs, only to hold back a moment. "Sophie? êtes vous à venir?"

"Um," Her bright blue eyes went from the woman on the stairs, to the women in front of her, "Renee said-"

"You wanna come?" Anna quirked a brow, looking at the petite brunette to her left.

"Come where?" Donny asked, not particularly liking the idea of her running off with a couple whores.

Green eyes rolled and she shrugged, "we're going to get smokes and ammo. We'll be back in an hour or two."

"Yer just gonna leave me here with all these dames at my disposal?"

"Have a shower, but stay down here." Renee instructed, "it's not safe upstairs for you right now."

"Why the hell not?"

Her teeth clenched as she looked at the Canadian. "You didn't tell him."

"Nope."

"Well, tell him now, your clothes are in my room." Taking Sophie by the arm she pulled her up the stairs.

"Tell me what?" Donny snapped, glaring at her as she turned to face him.

"Day costumers."

"Day costumers? What kinda lame fuck goes after a whore while the sun's still out?" He scoffed, bouncing down on the bed.

There was a moment of silence before she cleared her throat, "soldiers."

"Soldiers? You mean _Nazis_?!" his brown eyes widened as he stared at her. "Ya mean these little-"

"No, no- they don't. Well," Anna put her hands on his shoulders, "most of them don't. But they like to hover."

"Hover?" Donny spat, "what'dya mean hover?"

"Hang around the girls, come in and out to keep tabs on their costumers." She rubbed his shoulders lightly, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Just stay here, okay?"

It was a quiet request, submissive. A rough hand hooked around her knee, prompting her to lean over him. Dark brown eyes peered up at her, doubt filled and distrusting. He cupped her ass with one hand and pulled her hand away with the other. Anna's wrist was loose in his hand, not even bothering to put up a fight.

"Stay down here." She repeated, a little bit more forceful this time as he pulled her closer.

An amused chuckle came from him as he smirked, "ya ain't very good at bein' menacin', doll."

Her free hand gave his hair a firm yank. "Hey, I was tryin' to be polite! Now you sit yer ass down here, and don't go causin' trouble."

A moment past before a grin sprung up on his features, "there's muh girl. Had me worried with all that apology shit."

"Just stay down here." Anna said, rolling her eyes as he gave her ass a hard smack. "And don't go causin' trouble for the girls, or we'll be out a contact. Ya got that, Donowitz?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Shower's one floor up, in Renee's room. Don't leave that room, that's all I ask, okay?" Her hips rocked slightly, his eyes following them wordlessly. "I'll be back in an hour."

-

An hour came and went, and soon another.

But Donny wasn't complaining. For the first time in what had to be two months he got to _shower_. With both soap and hot water.

He was half asleep (enjoying the opportunity to use an actual bed,), sprawled out on the comforter when Anna came back. He glanced up, doing a double take as she dropped the bag that was slung across her shoulder to the floor.

"What'ere ya wearin'?"

She looked down at herself, "um, clothing?"

Pulling off her black beret and jacket the young woman let them fall onto a chair with little need to fold them. Donny eyed her shirt, long sleeve and grey that clung to her breasts with little restraint.

"Where's yer bra?"

"Renee's washing it." Anna shrugged, a smile on his lips as his eyes drifted to her bare legs.

"Ya say you went out in public like this?" He sat up, watching her unclip an earring. "Skirt's a little short ain't it?"

"I'm masquerading as a whore, darlin', I think it ain't short enough."

Donny glared at it, "trust me, it's short enough."

It damn near grazed her knees, and he didn't need any _potential costumers_ harassing her. She tossed the earring onto the night stand as she approached him.

"So, gonna ask mama what she did today, kitten?"

Her hands rested on her hips as he blinked at her. "Just tell me."

A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she realized something. He was sitting up, now, bare-chested and quite frankly, gorgeous, the sheet draped around his waist.

"Are-are you _naked_ Donowitz?"

"Yeah, so what?" Cocking, pardon the pun, a brow he watched the colour on her cheeks darken. "You alright?"

"Fine." The woman said quickly, moving a little bit further from the bed. "I-I have…um, go" she snatched the jewelry off the night stand, "give Ames her earrings back."

"What?"

-

"Amilie!"

The woman jumped as she looked at Anna, "what?"

"I need a rubber!"

"What?" She blinked as she stepped out of her underwear, tossing it in the basket as she prepared for her next john.

"A condom." The Canadian rephrased, smirking as Amilie laughed.

"Oh, you and your Jew are-"

"Damn right."

Shaking her head as pointed to her nightstand. "Second drawer, in the jewelry box."

Anna popped it open, nodding her approval, "sneaky."

"I know. Have fun."

"Oh, I intend to." She pulled her skirt down, "you mind if I throw these in with yours?"

-

The door that led to Amilie's closet opened, and Donny heard the tell tale sound of light footsteps.

"Where'd-" His eyes widened at the sight of her, completely nude and not the least bit bothered by it as she smirked at him.

"You alright there, Donowitz?"

He watched her turn the small packet over in her hands carelessly as she made her way over to the bed. Blonde curls fell in her face as she crawled into his lap. Pale fingers caressed the growing bulge that was hidden beneath the sheet.

The man watched them trail upward, skimming his skin teasingly, cool against him. Dark brown eyes dropped to her bare chest, and a grunt escaped his throat as she gave his chest hair a firm tug.

"Hey-" Donny breathe caught as her lips captured his, smirking.

How dare she smirk before coitus!

A large arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss. Anna's nails ran along his shoulders, scraping gently, as he spun her onto her back.

She winced as his weight hit her hips, forcing her into the mattress. Pushing his face from hers, the two panted at each other a moment.

But only a moment before Donny lowered his face to her breast, promptly biting it before taking her nipple in his mouth. Hissing in pain, her hips bucked involuntarily, and she let out a swear as the sheet got tangled around her legs. He nipped the small bud carelessly, paying more attention to how close her kicking leg was getting to his groin.

Grabbing it, the Boston native pulled away from her, and threw the thin cover to the floor.

"Fuckin' cock blocker." He muttered, glaring at it a moment before Anna's hand cupped his face. She grinned at him, and he smirked, eyes taking in her generous figure, "somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Ya wanna put this on?"

A brow raised, he took the rubber from her. Not exactly thrilled with the idea, he obliged regardless, ripping it open with his teeth. He groaned as her lips attached themselves to his neck, moving up it to his jaw. Biting it softly, Anna gasped as he entered her.

Teeth snapped against the exposed skin of her neck as her head rolled back, her breathing was slightly ragged. He pumped his hips harder than he had before, earning a quiet moan. Donny nipped at her shoulder, his rough hands running over her sides as she hesitantly rose to meet his thrusts.

Catching his rhythm quickly, Anna run her hands through his dark hair, tugging and pulling as he got steadily more violent. Her nails cut through the tough skin of his back, and he grunted as she bit down on his collar bone.

A large hand cupped her breast, and she let out a hiss of pain as Donny pinched her nipple.

"Ya know," His voice was low, husky in her ear as she bucked her hips to meet his thrust, never pausing, "I always wondered what kinda fuck you'd be."

"Oh yeah?" Her tone was quivering, and she fought the urge to purr as the tension built in her stomach, "what kinda fuck am I?"

Donny forced her down, shifting to make her take him at a different angle-

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she let out a cry, her nails once again digging into tan flesh as he chuckled, continuing to thrust.

"An eager one."

A/N; my first attempt at a sex scene ever. At least a 'full length' one. I think it was terrible. I can write sexual tension til the cows come home, but when it comes down to the act…it was very awkward. I tried to throw in some realism (that smirking before coitus thing happened to me,) and I hope it didn't come off too badly. Sorry.


	17. Imprinting

She was way too far away from him.

Donny glanced at the woman on the other side of the bed, dozing comfortably on her stomach. Usually women expected some kind of cuddling after sex, or at the very least some physical contact.

A brief thought of her snubbing him flashed through his mind, and he barely kept himself from shoving her off the mattress.

It was only a few from the floor, it couldn't possibly hurt her…

A startled gasp woke him from these thoughts. Shifting his eyes to her limp form he watched her curl and uncurl her fingers around the sheets a moment. A quiet mew escaped her lips, and Anna tucked herself into the fetal position.

_There's no way in hell she knew I was gonna push 'er off the bed_, Donny mused, going back to watching her fingers. They twitched spastically, and he was reminded of the way they had clawed his shoulders.

Her pale body was devoid of all covering, the sheet still banished to the floor. Dark red hand prints graced her hips, and as she started to shudder, Donny found himself slipping his own back into place over them.

"Anna?" He kept his voice quiet, but she didn't cease from quaking. "Anna."

Green eyes flashed open as he gave her aching hips a harsh squeeze. "That the fuck, Donowitz?"

Donny shrugged, "You were havin' a nightmare."

"Oh." She blinked, looking at the dresser as he let go of her. "Thanks."

"Hm."

He rolled back away from her, pretending not to notice as she moved from the fetal position onto her stomach. She rested her cheek on her hands as she stared at him.

"What'da ya lookin' at, Connelly?"

"You scare Sophie."

A proud smirk drifted over his lips as he asked, "which one's Sophie?"

"The little one." Anna said, "with the big eyes and nervous disposition."

"Alright, so what, she's scared'a me. What'd'em I supposed to do about it?"

"So, we won't be able to have any more of these…" She blinked, "whatever the hell this is, any more if Renee thinks you're scaring her girls." The woman groaned dramatically, rolling onto her back. "Then I'll have to go back to fucking Levi."

There was a moment of stunned silence, before he roared out, "What?!"

Anna snickered to herself. "Oh, please like I'd ever fuck Levi. The kid's a twig; I'd snap him clean in half."

Donny snorted, "you ain't gonna be fuckin' nobody but me."

"Don't try and pick a fight with me, Donny." Her green eyes leveled at him as he smirked, "I'll fuck who I please, and if ya don't like I won't fuck ya again."

"Fine," He snapped, "whore yourself out fer all I care."

"Probably be a good way to make some money," She mused, dead serious. "Probably couldn't explain away the lack of French though." Shaking her head, Anna swatted some of her blonde curls away, "Too risky."

"Why the fuck've you thought that through?"

She pulled the sheet off the floor, "I had a life before you came on the scene Donowitz."

"I know that, I'm not stupid-"

"That's debatable."

"Shut up, Connelly, look, if you start hookin' I swear ta god I will beat down every John ballsy 'nough to come near ya, ya got that?"

It disturbed how bothered he was by the idea. As jealous as he may be Donny never particularly cared about his girl friends comings and goings-not that the little Canadian was his girl or anything.

A smirk came over her features as she laughed, "yeah, pretty sure Troy would feel the same way."

"Fuck what darkie says! I'm tellin' ya not to!"

Anna narrowed her eyes at the derogatory dismissal of her leader, but they softened after a moment. "Why not?"

"I just said-" He started but stopped when he realized she wanted a legitimate reason. Her sheet was wrapped loosely around her, and she was peering down at his with curious eyes.

"'Cause Renee'd be pissed if ya stole all 'er customers." He's only masking the problem at hand, but she doesn't seem to mind and they both get a good chuckle out of it, so what the harm?

Well, they wouldn't find that out until later.

-

Levi rocked on the balls of his feet as Smithson looked around.

Someone had to be the responsible one.

"So," Utivich glanced at the young man, "you're from Canada?"

"Yep. Yorkton, Saskatchewan." He continued to bounce, "you?"

"Manhattan."

"Oh, see now that's just not fair. Way to hit the farm boy where it hurts, Utivich."

The solider chuckled, "Sorry."

"You should be." Levi sighed. "God, it is dull out here, ain't it?"

"Yeah, you get used to it."

He quirked a brow, "you do this a lot?"

"You don't?" Patrolling was a rather common part of being stationed, it was odd how unaccustomed to it Levi was.

"No. Never stayed in one place long enough to pace it."

"Why'd you move around so much?"

His shoulders bobbed in a shrug, "it's easier. 'Sides, since we don't look like vagrants we can typically get away with more stuff."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean we're hangin' out with whores and nuns and no one makes anything of it because we don't look the type." Levi said, "you don't look the type, you fit in anywhere."

"Are you saying we look the type?"

"I'm not saying anything…_you_ look like an accountant."

Utivich smirked, "My dad was an accountant."

"See? Told ya." The younger man went back to bouncing, "Anna can get away with it better than me. Girls are good at that stuff. Changing, shifting. Being devious in general as Troy puts it."

"Is that why she goes into town so much?"

"No, she does that 'cause she doesn't like you."

Hurt passed through Smithson's blue eyes, "she doesn't like me?"

"Well, not you personally." Levi assured him, "you as in the Basterds. Doesn't like stayin' in one place with the same group of people. Doesn't like that you work for the OSS. Doesn't like that you try to pry into our business."

"Oh."

"But as individuals she likes you. She likes most of you in fact, Wicki pisses her off a bit, and Hirschberg's still on her shit list, but other wise…"

His voice trailed off, his point made.

"Are we ever going to wind up at Renee's?" Smithson asked, chuckling at the blush that lit up the pale boy's cheeks, "so I guess that little thing about that crush was true than."

"Kinda." Levi admitted, "And yeah, you'll probably end up there since Anna trusts you."

"She does?"

"Sure. She wouldn't've left me here if she didn't."

The American chuckled, "that girl is freakishly attached to you."

"I know."

-

A/N: Poor Utivich. I jerked his emotions around a lot in this one…whatever. I hope this flowed okay, there was some important things for laaaaater.


	18. Singing

She hated that.

That look.

That strange hurt look that he always gave her when she ran off and didn't tell him where she was going.

Well, obviously, she got it when she came back, it'd be impossible for him to give it to her when she was away, but god.

Anna kicked a pebble as Levi sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Well, did you at least pick me up some smokes?"

"Psh, fuck you Cohen, get your own damn smokes."

"Hey!" He snapped, a young grin stretching over his features, "aren't people supposed to be all happy and giving after sex?"

"You'd know that if you ever got any."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to wait, Anna." Levi said. She didn't answer that, ignoring the colour as it rose on his pale skin to save him further embarrassment.  
"Why the fuck're we out here?" The woman asked, cocking a brow as she glanced around the forest, "what're you supposed to be lookin' for, anyway?"

"Nazis, I guess." Levi's bony shoulders rose and fell in a half hearted, tired shrug, "Utivich says you get used to it."

Anna nodded, "Hm. I really should be checkin' that kid's leg."

"I think it's fine. In all honesty I was surprised that trap didn't snap it like a twig." Levi stretched his back as the rifle jostled behind him.

"Me too."

"You didn't show it."

Her lips pursed slightly before she spoke, "I've seen worse things than a broken leg, Lev."

-

"So'd ya get any?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hirschberg." Omar rolled his eyes as the shorter man gawked at him.

"Oh, like you don't wanna know?"

He shrugged, "not enough to ask 'im about it."

Donny smirked, "yeah, I got some."

"She any good?"

Utivich closed his desperately trying to block the conversation out before he lost any respect he had for the Canadian woman. A sigh escaped his throat as he realized it was useless.

"She's fine, now shut up about it."

Gerald didn't seem very satisfied by it, but Smithson was. Omar too, whose curiosity had been put to rest as the older man cleaned his gun. Pressing for details while the Bear Jew was holding a weapon didn't seem like a good idea, and thus the subject was dropped.

Troy, Aldo and Stiglitz sat around the fire. A cigarette rested between the German's lips as he listened carefully to the superior officers.

"-Levi'd be down for it, that kid's down for anything. But Anna ain't gonna like it."

"Big surprise there," Aldo drawled, rolling his eyes, "why not?"

"Well, it'd be for your own benefit." Troy shook his head, brown eyes wide, "that shit'll haunt you for weeks."

Hugo and The Apache shared a look. "Why-"

"Trust me, you don't wanna see Anna in action. It's just better this way."

-

"I fucking hate camping."

Levi snickered at her distaste, "it's not really camping."

"Well, it fuckin' feels like it, Lev, so don't try and tell me it ain't." Anna remained splayed out on her back as she look up at the dark sky, "pretty, but fuckin' frustrating."

"You're saying fuck too much."

She clicked her tongue, "Sorry."

"How's Renee?"

Anna could literally feel the boy's blush, but she didn't mention it. Carrying on casually, she kept her tone light, "Fine, a little worried about the Nazis hangin' round her place but other than that she seems alright."

"Oh."

"Says hi, too, of course." She felt a bit bad about lying but when he perked up almost immediately, she supposed she could over look it just this once. "Hey, Lev?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. I guess, why?" Levi's brow furrowed as he his mind went through various scenarios; the first was, obviously, he was right and Donny raped her. The second was it was some womanly problem that would end up causing him irreparable mental damage.

The woman rolled onto her stomach. "I mean it, this is serious."

"Alright, I promise." He crossed his heart, forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Something happened while I was out with Renee."

-

Sandwiched between Sophie and Amilie, Anna wasn't expecting any kind of attention. Most men didn't have the gull to out right approach a prostitute in public, in the middle of the day, much less this close to a church.

But one did. A young maybe, maybe twenty five with dark blonde hair and clear, familiar blue eyes she couldn't place. Perhaps it was the Nazi uniform he was wearing, but something about him turned her stomach.

"Mesdemoiselles," And, dear lord, he spoke perfect French.

_Well, of _course_ he does_, the Canadian thought, listening blindly as Amilie spoke in a soft, sultry tone. The man's eyes flickered from her to Sophie before resting on Anna. She dropped his gaze, biting her lip as Amilie wrapped an arm around her. Prattling off in French as usual. When she finally stopped, Anna looked up.

The man was still there, his eyes never leaving her face as he smiled softly at her. "Quelqu'un aussi beau que vous , devez pas être tellement timide." He took her hand in hers, "Je m'appelle Kurt Richter , et vous êtes?"

"Je m'appelle," She cleared her throat desperately trying not panic. She knew she had a terrible French accent, and thanked the heavens when Amilie cut in for her.

"son réputation c'est Marcella , mais Je suis effrayé elle c'est unique en ville pour un jour après-midi , Monsieur Richter." Her voice was slightly rushed as the man nodded understanding.

He gave her hand a pat, "sain , j'espère que non à voyons vous à nouveau , quand même."

The Nazi let it go and tipped his hat to the women before saying his good byes.

"Ames?" Anna whispered, "what the fuck was that?"

"That was Kurt Richter. He thinks you're beautiful and would like to see you again."

-

Levi stared at her. "_What_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, Ann you really-"

"I know, okay?! Don't worry, Renee's gonna cover for me if he starts hangin' 'round." Anna sat up, "she said I was from out of town. Just visiting."

"Good." Levi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "we'll just shy away from there 'til the dust settles. You think he knew?"

"No," She looked up at the sky, "it'd be easier if he did. I can defend myself against a murderer."

"Just watch your back, babe."

"I will." The woman bit her lip. "What if he comes back?"

He shrugged, "kill 'im."

"That could work."

"What could work?"

The pair jumped at the sound of Utivich's voice. "You are seriously the worst patrollers ever."

"How's the leg, kid?" Anna stood as the young man joined them.

He eyed her new blouse, low cut, but covering considerably more flesh, "fine."

"Good," She nodded, ignoring his stare.

They stood in silence a moment before Smithson cleared his throat, "well, we should head back to camp I guess."

"Told ya it was camping."

"Shut up, Anna it is not."

"Is too, come on, Utivich, tell 'im it's camping."

"I don't want to be involved in this."

-

"Fightin' Nazis ain't like campin'." Donny droned, rolling his eyes as Levi pumped his fist.

Anna shoved him, "I'm not talking about fighting Nazis, I'm talking about running around the woods for days on end."

"no, no, he's right." Omar said, "you need tents to camp."

"We had tents, until _someone set them on fire_!" She called over her shoulder.

"Shut up, Connelly, I said I was sorry!" Troy shouted, "now will you all just shut up and go to sleep!?"

Levi grumbled as he stood, "I'd forgotten about those tents."

The woman giggled, grabbing his arm as they head for the tunnel. "You'll get over it."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Hey, Connelly, hold up a sec." A few cat calls were heard as Donny approached her.

"What's up, Donowitz?" She cocked a brow as he stared down at her.

He pushed some of her blonde hair back, earning a puzzled look from her green eyes. "I had a good time, C-Anna."

"Yeah," She nodded awkwardly, "me too, Donny, now what'd you want?"  
"Don't whore yerself out." He muttered, "Yer better than that."

Staring at him a long moment, the woman kissed him soundly on the mouth before pushing him playfully. "Don't be such a girl, Donowitz."

With that she disappeared into the tunnel, and Donny couldn't help but smirk.

She liked him.


	19. Teasing

Troy picked at his nails. This aroused suspicion in the young woman but she didn't say anything.

"So." Green eyes glanced at him as he spoke, "have a good time with Donny, did ya?"

"Yep."

"Renee didn't mind?" He continued to fuss over his nails, trying to get some dried blood out from under them, "I always thought she had a little crush on ya."

"Seemed fine with it." Anna rolled her shoulders, "her and Camille are getting kinda close."

"Is that a twinge of jealousy I sense there, Annabel?"

A pink blush rose on her cheeks, "I told you not to call me that."

"I know, but it's not like anyone's around." Troy smirked, "'Sides, you shoulda known better than to show me yer papers."

"You asked for 'em! What was I supposed to say? Go fuck yourself, to our, oh-so fearless leader?"

The pair chuckled, glad to have some privacy after being in such a large group. The black man crackled his knuckles, "It's good she's getting over Faunia."

"Yeah," She lifted her cigarette to her lips, "I wasn't sure she ever would."

"You tell Levi yet? That she's, you know." Troy inquired, giving her a suggestive look.

Exhaling, Anna watched the smoke drift upward, "I figure what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Until he walks in on the two of them."

She snickered, "good point, but he's a polite kid, I'm sure he'd knock."

"And if he asks about it?"

"Deny." Flicking some ash from the cigarette, she repeated, "deny, deny, deny."

He shook his head, "And if the others ask?"

"Why would they?" Anna took another drag, "We shouldn't be bringin' 'em down there, at least not for a while yet."

A cocking an equivocal brow, he pursed his lips. She was avoiding his gaze, paying her cigarette her utmost attention.

"Why not?"  
Not having the heart to lie directly to him, she cleared her throat. "We may- _may_, have minor situation with a um, Nazi, back at Amilie's."

"Oh?" It was rather difficult to imagine any 'situation' with a Nazi to be a 'minor' one. "What kind of situation?"

"You trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then trust me to handle it."

Troy glared at her but nodded, "keep Levi outta it and you'll hear no complaints from me when you get yourself killed, Connelly."

She rolled the thin, pale stick between her fingers as the truck pulled up. "I guarantee nothing."

The lanky boy in questioned jumped out, followed closely by Omar.

"Where's rest'a your clan, Ulmer?" the stick was back between her lips, and she skillfully ignored Troy's annoyed gaze as the young Jew smiled at her.

"They should be here any minute. Can I-?" He motioned to her hands, blushing slightly as she tossed her pack to him.

"Jus' take 'em."

"How come he gets a whole pack?" Levi asked, indignant as she smirked around the cigarette.

"'Cause it's _your_ pack."

"Hey!"

The woman cackled as Omar passed it over to him, his faint blush receding as the rest of the Basterds pulled up.

"Well," The younger of the two Jews sighed, "ya can take one, ya idiot."

"Thanks." Omar snatched the pack back, sliding one out. He directed his attention back to Troy and Anna as Levi took them back. "What'd you do today?"  
"All by our lonesome, in the deep dark woods?" Lifting a suggestive brow, Anna snickered, "we gossiped, darling, what else?"

"Goss-upped?" Aldo joined them, his face amused but genuinely curious, "goss-upped 'bout what?"

"Girls." Troy answered, "Weird, kinky girls."

"Sound like my kinda women."

The Southerner chuckled as The Bear Jew shot wink at the female. She didn't look too amused, but the fleeting smile on her lips didn't get past Aldo. "Yeah, I bet."

"Whose kinky?" Levi asked, taking the cigarette from Anna's lips and bringing it to his own as he sat next to her, "you a kink, Anna? Somethin' ya ain't been tellin' us?"

He gave her knee a squeeze for good measure, not noticing Donny's eyes narrow slightly. When the hand lingered on her leg, he went and stood over Levi. He leaned against the tree they were sitting against, dismissing Anna's quizzical look. His dark eyes dropped from hers to her light blue camisole, peeking out from her jacket as she brushed her hair back. The younger man glanced up at him as well, squinting as the sun hit his eyes.

"Everything alright, Donny?"

"Sure," He wanted to play naïve, fine, "What'd ya think yer doin', Cohen?"

Levi chuckled as Anna scoffed, his elbow rubbing her ribs playfully, "aw, Anna, I think someone's-"

"Don't say it, Lev," Troy warned, eying the imposing man as he loomed over the boy, "not out loud."

"Jealous." Levi snickered, and Anna put her arm around him protectively, "that's not helping anything, Connie."

"You're gonna get raped," She muttered, squeezing his neck. He squirmed but she didn't let go. "So stop mouthin' off and go get your stuff."  
"What?" Prying himself from her he stared curiously, "where we goin'?"

"No where, I just want you away from me."

He pouted and she cocked a brow stoically. This continued for a long moment, Donny shook his head above them before the boy huffed and stood, "Fine! Be like that, but someday when I'm dead and gone you'll be all; we should've been nicer to Levi! He was adorable!"

"I would never say adorable," Troy declared, chuckling as he stomped off. "Want me to go talk to him?"

"What'd do I care? He ain't my kid."

Dark brown eyes bored down at her from both across and above and she nodded, exasperatedly, "fine, go," she crossed her arms, "leave me all alone, whatever."

"Don't be such a girl, Connelly," Donny slide down the tree, wrapping a heavy arm around her, "I'll keep ya company, if ya really need it."

"What I _really need,_ some peace and quiet it but I ain't gonna get it if your around." She shifted under the weight of his limb, but didn't move it. In fact she leaned into his hold, much to his surprise.

"You feelin' okay, kid?"

Her brows furrowed and she glared up at him from her place on his chest, "don't call me kid, Donowitz. I ain't Levi. Or Omar. Or Utivich. Or Hirschberg."

"Yeah I know that." He watched her fingers slip over to his knee, "I'd never fuck Hir-what'cha doin', Connelly?"

Anna's fingers drifted down his in seam and he felt a familiar twinge in his abdomen, "thinkin', Donny, shut up and let me think." She was smirking though, applying more pressure the closer she got to his crotch. Cupping him indefinitely, the woman ignored his shudder as she stroked the side of his thigh with her thumb.

She really did have quite the pickle on her hands –pardon the pun-, the last thing she need was for some crazy Kruat to start hanging about in hopes of scoring some kind of German brownie points with her.

The woman blinked as Donny hips bucked to meet her hands steadying rubs.

Did German's have brownies? Maybe they had some kind of chocolate strudel?

His eyes closed as he ground his teeth. That dirty little bitch. She knew exactly what she was doing, barely touching him, just giving him that little taste.

"Anna," Donny said gruffly.

"What?"

"You better either wind up suckin' my dick because this hand job ain't cuttin' it."

She scoffed at him, "Seriously, Donowitz, shut the fuck up, I'll blow if and when I'm done thinkin'."

"How long's th-" his breathe hitched as she undid his trousers. "What the hell 'er you doin', Connelly?!"

"You're the one who wanted a hand job." She smirked at him, moving to sit between his legs.

He glared up at her, "I meant in the tun-" Gasping, he grabbed her wrist as she gave him a experimental squeeze. "Don't." his eyes flickered around them, and he realized the other men had disappeared from site. "Never mind, get to it, girlie. And quit smirkin'."

"Fuck, you gotta lotta demands, don'tcha?" Anna bit her lip as she pulled his member. "Hey, Donny?"

"Mhm?" He moaned slightly, bringing his knees up to force her closer.

"You're a man right?"

Chuckling, he ran his hand up her leg, "no doll, I prick is jus' fer show."

She tightened her grip on him, jerking him from the base of his cock as he grunted. "What's a turn off for you?"

"Right now, it's talking." He peeked an eye open at her, "why?"

"Just wonderin'." Anna switched her movements, trailing her nails lightly up his member to the tip, thumbing it with passive strokes as Donny moaned.

"Christ, where'd ya get so good at this?" His head rolled back as he continued to caress her thigh. Focusing on his swollen prick, she didn't answer him until he came.

"I have a life outside you, Donowitz."

He peered up at her through thick eyelashes. He was rather handsome she supposed, covered in a sheen of sweat that left a dim glow on his dark, stubbled features. And Anna felt a wave of lust wash over her.

Then he had to start talking.

"Why you wanna know my turn offs, Connelly? Tryin' ta get rid'a me?" he asked, putting himself away as she wiped her hand on the grass.

"Maybe." The woman winced as he pulled her into his lap.

He stared at her expectantly. Donny might not have projected it very well, but he wasn't stupid. "What's up, Anna?"

"Nothin'," She muttered, resting her head against his chest, "it's nothing."

Hesitantly, the Bear Jew slipped his arms around her waist. He wasn't a fan of being lied to.

A/N: …Cell Block Tango is up by next week, who should I use (Stiglitz, Wicki, Omar, Hirschber and Landa are already being used) Do not say Donny. Or I will delay the next chapter of this. MUWHAHAHA!


	20. Pecking

Troy rolled his eyes as the young man pouted at him. "I'm just saying I wouldn't use the word _adorable_ to describe you."

"Well?" Levi smirked fiddling with his rifle as Omar shook his head next to him. "What would you say about me?"

"Well, you're young," The older man said, pathetically trying to spare the kid some shame that would surely come from this little experiment of his.

"Immature," Omar added.

"Lanky."

"Loud."

"A bit obnoxious-"

"Okay!" The boy barked, holding his gun to his chest, "I get it! And I'm not lanky!"  
"Yes, you are." His brown eyes snapped to Anna's greens as she joined them. "Don't give me that look."

He continued to glare as Donny crossed over to Aldo behind them.

"Where the hell ya been?" The older man asked. But, noting Donny's smirk, he shook his head, "never mind."

Dark brown eyes darted around the forest. "Been kinda quiet 'round here lately, huh, lieutenant?"

"You can say that again." The Apache tiredly rubbed his eyes, "shit, I hate that. Makes the men all antsy." He smirked at the man across from him, "'Sides I was lookin' forward ta seein' yer little sweetheart in action."

Donny snickered, "why?"

"You're not even a little curious 'bout it?" Aldo blinked as he pulled out his snuff. "I mean, it takes a hell'va a woman ta scare Kruats int'a talkin'."

"I do it all the time," The younger man gave a weak shrug, "what's the big deal?"

His superior rolled his eyes, "never mind."

"So, what?" The Bear Jew scoffed, a suddenly defensive wave crashing over him, "I fuck 'er so I'm suddenly suppose ta give a shit what she does?"

"I di'n't say that. 'Sides if what Troy says is true, we ain't never gonna see 'er…workin'."

"Why not?"

"Christ Donny," Aldo snapped, "she's yer woman! You ask 'er!"

"She ain't my woman!"

The group next to them turned their attention to the pair, the youngest male almost giggling as he nudged the lone woman. "Aw, Anna, I think someone's getting talked about."

"Hm." Her lips pursed as the men around her continued to laugh at her expanse. Levi elbowed her again, earning a rough shove. "Don't touch me, Cohen."

"Anna." Troy kept his tone authoritative, but breezy as he jerked his head to the truck. "Can I talk to you?" His brown eyes flickered between Omar and Levi, "privately?"

The Canadian boy blew a raspberry before flopping back onto the ground, "I'm never involved."

Omar chuckled at him, watching as the two stood and departed. He blinked at the two a moment, ignoring the on going argument a few paces away. He asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Me."

"_What'd ya mean I gotta take him with me from now on?!"_

Levi smirked, "see? Told ya."

Troy set his heavy hands on her shoulders as she glared up at him. She was a tall woman, but he still had a good five inches on her. He met her gaze with knowing ease as he spoke. "Now, you don't want to tell me what's going on, that's fine. But I know you told Levi. And you know how…" His gentle voice trailed off for a moment, "reckless he can be when it comes to you."

This was true. Levi had made it a habit to try and protect Anna at any cost. They weren't quite sure why though; as most of the time it led to more trouble than necessary. She nodded, allowing him to continue on without interruption.

"If you keep him involved," the man shrugged, "maybe he'll calm down a little. Besides, I feel better when _you_ look out for _him_."

A fine, blonde brow was cocked at him, "why?"

""Cause he's stupid." Anna giggled, nodding in agreement. Troy dismissed this as he went on, "Starting tomorrow." He went to turn, "oh, and do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When you come back…don't get washed up."

She blinked in surprise, "why not?"

"Eh, some of the boys want a show." Broad shoulders shrugged, "since I figured you wouldn't be to willing to give one, I thought you could give them an idea as to why."

Anna smirked at his dark face, mischief stretching over both their features. "I like the way you think, _Captain_."

He rolled his eyes at the jab, knowing that if he had stuck to the army he could've made the rank easily.

-

Levi shook his head at the news. "No."

"Levi." Troy said, a warning hint in his tone.

"No," the boy repeated, "no, no, no, you can't make me!"

"Yes we can." The two chorused, looming over him as he sat, pouting and cross legged on the ground.

"But last time I couldn't sleep for a week because I watch her remove…" His face paled further, gaining the interests of the Basterds around them. "_Things_. From men. Things that should never be removed, Troy, ever."

The man nodded in understanding as Donny and Stiglitz shared a look of horrified panic. Both closed their legs as he went on. "I know, but you're the one who said it'd be safest if someone went with her."

"I meant Donny!" Levi shrieked, pointing at the Bear Jew. "Or you know, any one _but me!_"

"That's cold, Cohen."

Brown eyes locked on Omar, "shut _up_, Ulmer! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Chuckling Anna dropped down next to him. "If you don't like your ideas, Lev," she tossed an arm around his shoulders, "stop having them!" Her hand bounced off the back of his head, and she smirked as he shoved her.

The two pecked at each other a moment, much to the amusement of Donny. He watched her fingers dig into the boy's rib, electing a yelp that brought a broad grin to her usually down cast features. And for a moment he was jealous. The Boston man grit his teeth. It was a stupid thing to be envying. Childish even. He knew it, and from the way his superior was smirking, Aldo knew it too.

The only time Anna smiled at him it was seductively. To be fair, the only time he could account for returning the gesture was when he was manhandling her. Except that first night. When her ribs hurt and his hands stung.

_God, I sound like such a little bitch_, he thought absent mindedly. He didn't like that.

The weakness that came along with sex. Along with Anna in general.

And he sure as hell didn't like the curiosity that the Southern Luientant had stirred in him.


	21. Down

"This is completely inappropriate, we're gonna get caught."

"Oh, no we're not." Her hands adjusted his collar as he shuffled outside the truck. The white material was stiff under Anna's fingers, inflexible and solid as it looped over his throat. Levi's own hand bunched the skirt of her uniform, much like a small child clinging to its mother's in a large crowd. The action was only slightly distracting, no more so than the watchful eyes of the clergyman standing behind them.

The priest thumbed a rosary as the two of them got in the truck, and prayed for their safe return.

-

If there was anything that made Donny uncomfortable, it was waiting. He'd never been the most patient person to begin with, but something there was something unsettling about this delay. He scoffed his boot over and over with the greased brush, coaxing it to shine as the men around him chattered idly. Most centered around the Canadians disappearance(they referred to it as such, even though they knew perfectly well where the pair had gone). Troy seemed to be receiving the brunt of the questions, and working his magic by answering as vaguely as possible.

"Well, she's gotta be the one mutilating people, right?" Hirschberg narrowed his eyes as the man continued to lean casually against a tree, not bothering to make eye contact with the younger man.

"Sorta."

Gerald quirked a brow, "what'd ya mean _sorta_? Either she does or she doesn't."

"Not exactly."

The young Jew gave heave of annoyance as he stood. "Son of a bitch," he muttered stomping away from him. Aldo gave him a passing glance before taking his place. The pair remained passively silent a moment before the Lt. spoke.

"So, this skirt'a yours ever gonna let us get a peek at what she does best?"

Troy smirked, "only if Donny decides he wants to give y'all a show."

"That ain't what I meant, jackass."

"I know, but like I said," His full lips drew back into a smirk, "she'll give ya one when she gets back, just be patient."

A disgruntled noise rose in this throat. Aldo hated being patient.

-

"Are you done yet?" Levi croaked from his place, arms tense at his sides, his forehead pressed against the rough bark of the tree.

"Almost." Anna didn't tear her eyes from the half conscious Nazi in front of her. In her hand was a small, leather bound wallet with a photograph poking out of it. The face of a young girl was just visible, and she debated with herself about pulling it out.

She hated this. Knowing he had a family, back some where in Germany, maybe even France. It humanized him.

Green eyes flickered to the open wounds on his hands. The open wounds that _were_ his hands. Clean, blood stained slits that went on and into every vein still leaked with the telltale ruby liquid as they weaved from his wrists.

This one was a doctor, at least, he had the tools to be one. The digits had been calloused, not from gun use, but instrumental. Scalpels and clamps.

Levi glanced at her, uncertain about her pause. Dark brown eyes darted briefly to the man before shooting back to the woman sitting daintily beside what was left of the Nazi.

He wasn't dying. Not even close in fact. But he was beaten badly, weak from blood loss if the young Jew had to guess. His head lay back against the stump of a tree, dark eyes blinked wearily at him, but he put hardly any fight into his movements.

One gunshot to the thigh had been enough to calm him.

"Everything alright?"

Anna lifted her head at the voice, "Huh? Oh. Right." She pulled the photo from the wallet and held it in front of the man's face. He paled at the sight of it, but she spoke in a low tone, regardless, "If I ever see these children on the streets, I'll kill them. Understand?"

A nod.

"Good. Now, I'm going to let you go-" A noise of protest came from the Canary, but she ignored it, "because when I find them, I want you to know the pain. The pain of losing a child to a twisted soul with no conscious." She turned it over in her fingers and looked at it, "who knows," she shrugged "maybe I'll try some of you Kruats little experiments on 'em."

Levi stayed stark still in the background, unsure if these were legitimate threats or not.

"But first," Anna's tone kept its breezy tone as she pulled a bloodied scalpel back up. "Let's make sure you can't have any more."

-

Amilie flicked the ashes of her cigarette casually on to the floor as she desperately maintained her calm demeanor.

Kurt didn't seem to notice as he chatted ideally with Sophie, who was doing an equally good job at masking her fear. Although anyone who knew her would know she was spinning her hair out of paranoia rather than flirtation.

Camille casually came up to the older woman, brushing her arm against hers she quietly whispered about what they should do.

"Lie." Renee said, putting on a phony smile as the man approached them.

His pale skin was faintly flushed, a shy smile on his lips as he nodded to them. "Hello."

They murmured their replies, and Camille crossed her arms as she kept her back to him. Her head bobbed as she muttered something about the Aryan race under her breathe. Kurt gave Renee a sheepish look as she shrugged.

"I was just wondering-"

"Marcella's in Scotland."

"Oh."

Brown eyes narrowed subtly at him, but she went on. "She has family there."

"She's Scottish?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"And her name is _Marcella_?"

A faint blush came across her tan cheeks, but the whore nodded confidently, "on her mother's side."

The Nazi gave her a look. She wasn't sure if it was one of disappointment or simply condescending, but for a moment she almost felt guilty for lying to him.

Almost.

"Well," He cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to the counter, "thank you for your time, mademoiselle." With his departure line uttered, he excused himself from the brothel. The women followed him with their eyes as he past through the window. The moment he was out of sight, Amilie reached for the telephone.

-

Her forehead was pressed against the window, eyes half lidded in exhaustion. Her heart ached sullenly and she could catch Levi glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Eyes on the road, Lev."

"Sorry," He whispered, attentively fixing his stare. "You alright? You've been kinda…quiet."

"Yeah, I know."

He drummed his fingers on the wheel, "any particular reason why?"

"I should've killed him." Anna reasoned, blinking out the window with a puzzled gaze, "and I didn't."

"Yeah."  
"Because he had a kid."

"Got it."

Her teeth began to grind at his lack of reaction. "Is that all you have to say?"

"He had kids." His shoulders bobbed, "I guess it's harder when you know something about them, Nazi or not."

"That should've made it easier," She murmured, "how the fuck can someone do that shit and then go home and hug their kids?"

"Repression probably."

Anna sighed at his calm ease. Fuck, if Levi wasn't a Jew, he'd qualify for sainthood. "You're too understanding, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice."

"Freak."

A noise of annoyance rose in his throat and he ran a hand through his thick hair. "Anna, it's okay if that kind of thing bothers you, I mean, you're a girl, ya know?"

"So?" She felt her eyes watering as a flash of black and white went through her mind.

"Ever hear of maternal instinct?" He asked.

"Lev, I'm-" Her pale face blanched, and she gripped the door handle. "Pull over."

The car hadn't even stopped when she stuck her head out of it, and vomited.

"Anna?" The Canary's tone held a hint of panic as he touched her back. Her shoulders remained hunched and taut, her bloodied hands gripped the handle with fevered aggression. She retched a moment, shaking her head clear before sitting back up. Slumping back in her seat, she watched the roof without paying Levi any mind. He studied her a moment before putting the truck back in gear. Pulling the collar from his throat, he dropped in her lap.

"Do me a favor?"

"Mm?"

"When we get there, give that to the Father for me?" He asked and took her hand.

-

Troy slipped his blade back into its holster. Looking up at the darkening sky, he stood. A nod was thrown in Aldo's direction, and the Southern man followed his lead.

A few of the Basterds looked on with mild interest, but no one paid them much attention as they spoke in quiet tones.

"Somethin' wrong?"

The Canadian shrugged, "we should start headin' in."

Aldo blinked in surprise, "what?"

"They're late."

"So? Connelly's always late."

"But Levi never is." Dark eyes blinked down at the man, "how do your men feel about the church?"

-

Anna wandered through the pews with precision.

The men kept their eyes on her as she looked up at a familiar statue.

"Why is it always that one?"

"You should ask her." Father Donovan was one of the last British clergymen in France, and he took his job very seriously. When the three miscreants came to him in the middle of the night, a nervous young man, a wise army officer and a meek woman, led by a whore who had once been in a certain nun's good graces…well, perhaps the situation was more complicated than he originally imagined it would be, but their presence was welcome (by most) in the church.

"She didn't say much most of the ride," The Canary's shrug was half hearted and weak as he held the back of his neck with both hands. "I think she thought I was offended or something."

She was sitting now. In front of the statue.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

A tired chuckle came from the boy, "didn't want to offend her."

Blue eyes shifted over his lanky form, "you should get some rest, son. I will talk to the child."

Another laugh rose in Cohen's throat at that, but it didn't play on his face as he nodded. His worried eyes fleeted over to her, only to see a mop of blond hair and a back rod straight. With that final glance, he left the alter.

Donovan left the young woman with her thoughts. The young woman was more expressive than she thought she was, and he'd see the signs when she was ready.

Her green eyes stayed locked on the Virgin's melancholy face as she supported the infant with one arm. Anna's teeth slid over her quivering lower lip as she wondered if that's what she had looked like. Her eyes glazed over as she drifted back to the camp.

-

_January, 1939_

Day finally faded into night as she worked her rounds in the children's 'ward'. If you could call it that. It was more of a large tent.

Most of them were too exhausted to speak, too weak, tired or sad. Sighing, she brushed back a young girl's hair as she tucked her in. Most of them would be lucky to make it through the night. Moving to the next bed, Anna froze as a young boy clutched the sleeve of her uniform.

"Mama?" His brown eyes were half lidded, but gazed up at her with hope as she stood above him. The young woman's heart pounded in her chest as she stared down at his pale, sunken face. Without thinking she reached down and touched his forehead. A smile rose to his features, as feeble as it was, and something in her heart broke. Smiling down at him, she glanced around the room. Noting how most of the other children were asleep, she gently slipped the covers back and got on the cot. The child instinctively tucked himself into her side, and she ran her fingers through his light hair as he continued to hold her sleeve. Anna put her hand over it and intertwined their fingers.

There was nothing she could do for the boy, except perhaps offer some false comfort in the last hours of his young life. By morning his grip was limp, and she was still tenderly stroking his hair.

-

"Miss Connelly? Can you hear me?"

A nod signaled him to go on, though she did not stray her eyes from the Virgin Mary and Christ Child. Sighing, the clergyman leaned against the pew next to the one she sat against. His eyes drifted to the statue as well before sliding over to the Station of The Cross next to it. _Simon of Cyrene__ carries the cross. _"Levi is worried about you."

Again she gave no verbal response, but she did turn her face in his direction. "He says you hardly spoke on the drive over. I suppose you're having a test of faith, Miss Connelly?"

The tears on her face had all but dried, leaving trails through the dried blood along her cheeks. "I suppose you could call it that," Her voice cracked unpleasantly somewhere in the middle of _call_ and she closed her eyes. A blood covered hand swept over them as he spoke.

"Should I be concerned with your lack of faith?"

Her fingers rubbed her eyes aggressively to keep from crying, "no, I'm fine."

"It's quite the sin to lie to a priest."

"It's also quite rude to be so fucking pushy."

Donovan's eyes narrowed subtly at the swear, but he pressed on further. "I'm just saying if you find yourself denying Christ, I'm here for you."

Anna laughed bitterly as she stood. Her green eyes were painfully reddened. "I'm not _denying_ Him," she said, "I'm _doubting_ Him."

She left him to stare at the Simon of Cyrene, and the Father suddenly found himself carrying a load he wasn't sure he could bare.

-

"This is a church."

"Thank ya, Wicki, couldn't'a figured that out myself," Aldo rolled his eyes as the German glared at him. "Come on, Troy where's yer men at?"

The man's dark eyes rose to a window where a candle was lit. "Levi's upstairs. Anna's probably with 'im or bathing. Hard to say."

There were a few groans of discontent, but Aldo was the one who addressed the issue. "I thought we were gettin' a show."

"Trust me," Troy's voice was somber and his lips thin, "if they're here, they've been through enough for one day."

His heavy boots made haste up the stairs, and was greeted by a young woman with a pale face and sharp features. "They-"

"Oui," She gave him a curt nod, trolling her eyes suspiciously over the men hovering behind him. He passed her with little thanks, jogging up the stairs. The men stared at each other a moment, unsure whether to follow when Levi came out of a back room.

"_God damn nuns always on my tail about my hair cut_," He muttered, undoing another of the buttons on the borrowed cassock. His fingers still as he looked at the Basterds. "Oh, hey fellas."

Donny was the first to say something, "Kid, what the fuck're you doin' in a dress?"

"Um, it's not a dress."

"Really?" Hirschberg asked, unconvinced. "'Cause it looks like a dress. What with the skirt and all."

"It's not a dress." Levi snapped. "It's the only way I can get through the boarders without talking."

"Psh," The Bear Jew scoffed, "like you could go any where without talkin'."

The young man dark eyes narrowed at him as his leader came bounding back down the stairs. Panic in his eyes, "they're not here! I've checked every-"

His voice stopped short as Levi smirked at him, "Hi, sir."

Troy's face went back to a stoic mask before he asked where Anna was. His reply was an awkward nod to the rest room down the hall and a shrug.

"That wasn't very helpful, Cohen."

"Neither was sticking me with the baby sitter job, Troy." Levi's pale skin lit up to a soft pink as he shuffled. "She brought you a couple _souvenirs_ back. You wanna talk to her about 'em, she's in the bath."

Troy ignored the curious looks he got from the others as he marched down the hall. He paused briefly to knock on a door before opening it. A few words were exchanged before he entered it.

Levi waved to the Basterds before jerking his head toward the staircase. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Got it all set up, don't ya, Private?" Aldo smirked as the boy nodded, leading them up the stairs.

Nobody noticed Donny staying behind.

A/N: Alright guys, I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates, but I just got back to school and I've gotten a case of the writer's block. A bad one. But I'm supposed to get my movie back soon so hopefully it will recharge the Bear Jew kink, and hopefully you guys aren't too mad about the ZERO amount of Anna/Donny in this chapter. But it will get better I promise.


	22. Ruffled Feathers

Anna hardly noticed the knock on the door. A persistent harsh noise that was drawing her out of her angst as she continued to scrub at her hands.

"Annabel, baby, open the door."

Her eyes glazed over as she thought of Susan. _She'd be about twelve_, the woman mused, staring down at her hands' flushed red skin. Ruby dots were scattered on the back of them, and she looked up from her daze just in time to hear Troy kick in the door.

"Next time I tell you to open the fuckin' door, sweetheart, you open the fuckin' door." He told her, glaring with concern at her. "What the fuck'd you do to your hands?"

Blinking Anna gave her head a hard shake as she realized what was happening, and put them back under the cold water. "Oh, sorry, I just-" She snapped her gaze back to him, eying him curiously, "what're you doing here?"

"Had to come check in on you two." He gave her a pointed look, "you know what time it is?"

"I'm guessing late," The young woman chuckled anxiously, as she glanced behind him. Donny met her stare, and continued to look at her even after she dropped it.

"Where're yer clothes?" the Boston man asked, noting her thin white slip, and frazzled blonde hair. He brushed past Troy. Taking her shoulders under his large hands, he inspected her closely. "I said, what happened to yer clothes, Connelly?"

"I'm, I'm just rinsing them out." She muttered, not meeting his intense eyes as he let out a grunt of disbelief.

"Donny-" Troy started but stopped when Anna subtly shifted a little closer to the imposing man. Goddamn it, he _warned_ her. Shaking his head, he told the Bear Jew to be careful before going back up stairs to join the men.

Brushing the yellow strands back in a way that was just a tad too harsh to be tender, the man took hold over her chin. Tilting it up at him, he smirked. "You been cryin'?"

"No."

"Liar."

Her green eyes glimmered dangerously, but she didn't move from his somewhat comforting hold as his other hand captured her wrist. "So what if I was? What's it to you, Jew Boy?"

"Don't call me Jew Boy." He snapped tightening his fingers around her face. "You look like shit."

Anna smirked, somewhat coy, somewhat sad, "look who's talking."

Leaning down he snatched her lips up in his, kissing her roughly, as he backed her against the sink. His hands slid up her silk slip, guiding it up her thighs as she cooed quietly.

"Donny-"

He froze when he felt a few hot tears brush his neck. She turned her face when he jerked away. "What-"

"I'm just tired."

Ignoring her murmur, he grabbed her by the arm as she tried to stalk away. "Not this time, kid. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, tell me." He slid one arm around her waist, forcing her back to his chest. His breathe hit her neck rhythmically and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I just wanna get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded, and let his lips grazed the back of her neck. "'Kay."

Sighing, the young woman leaned back into his hold a moment before pulling away. With a squeeze of her wrist, Donny let her go out the door.

-/-/-

Anna was half asleep when her door opened, a quiet voice calling her name.

"What is it, Lev?"

"Can I stay in here?"

She sat up, covering her nudity with a thin sheet. "Pass me that slip."

He did as he was told grabbing it off the back of a chair and handing it to her without so much as glancing at her. It was pulled over her head easily before she tossed the sheet back. The bed sunk slightly as his thin form slid into it, and he swept her up in his arms.

"Everything alright, Levi?"

"Fine," the boy muttered. "Just homesick."

Anna rolled over to look at his soft, almost feminine features in the dim light. "Me, too…"

"Well, that and I'm sick of sharing a room with a dozen guys on a high protein diet."

"Me too."

Levi shifted, moving a little closer to her as he continued to whisper. "What's up with you and Donny?"

"What'd you mean?" She asked.

"You know what I mean, I know you guys are like…intimate, but you kinda fight a lot."

The woman stared at him, not quite sure how to answer without revealing too much. "We don't fight as much as you think, darlin'." He gave her a pointed look of disbelief, electing a husky chuckle from her plump lips. "Okay, maybe we do. But I don't think it's as bad, as you think."

"Hm." He stifled a yawn. "You'd tell me if he raped you, right?"

Rolling her eyes, she assured him she would. "Why are you so sure he's going to rape me?"

"He's a big guy, Anna!" The pair laughed and moved a little closer. Levi kept his tone light, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too Levi."

Brown eyes blinked down at her, "and you promise you'd tell me if any thing was bothering you?"

"Yes, Levi, I fucking promise okay?"

"Okay! Jesus."

"Don't say _Jesus_ in church." She warned him. "God'll smite your ass for that."

"Psh, fuck you Anna, God loves the Jews."

"Yeah, that's why were here right?" The woman's eyes sparkled desolately, "To stop Hitler from showing God's love to the Jews."

He glared at her. "You're crossing a line, Connelly."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, looping her arm around his narrow waist. "I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

His lanky form relaxed as the two of them were silenced by sleep.

-/_The Next Morning_/-

"We didn't get our show," Hirschberg pointed out at the breakfast table. Anna didn't say anything, still half asleep and completely obvious to the world around her. SO he went on, "I was promised a show."

"Shut it, Private," Aldo took a sip of his coffee. Sweet, deliciously bitter, hot coffee. Needless to say the man was practically purring, as were a few others at the opportunity of a cooked meal. Hugo seemed to be particularly enjoying himself as he dug into his third helping of eggs.

A nun, the same, pretty but stern face one from the previous night, approached the young woman. "This came for you."

Anna took the paper from her, nodding her thanks as she unfolded it. The men watched her green eyes skim over the paper, and her skin turn a pallor shade of white.

"Everythin' alright, there, Miss Connelly?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Aldo, "oh, fine."

He would've believed her, had she not promptly ripped up the paper, dunked it in her water, and eaten it. "Fine?" He echoed with doubt.

"Fine." She repeated, pushing her chair back, and attaching her kit to her hip. "I have to go, Lev?"

The boy looked up, "I'll get changed."

They nodded to Troy who simply gave them a look of displeasure before they separated, going off in different directions. The Lieutenant cast his gaze over to the remaining Canadian. "Where they runnin' off to?"

"Renee's," he winked, a wide smirk playing on his lips, "Read the note before the nun got 'er grubby little hands on it."

Raine nodded, "hm."

-/-/-

Donny still lay in bed as the men filtered out of the room. His eyes were focused directly on the spot in front of him, though the dull white paint was beginning to sting his eyes as sun filtered through the small window.

The previous night's scenario played over and over in his mind, like a skipping record. Anna didn't strike him as a cryer. In all their fights, in all his overly rough antics, he never made her cry.

Not once.

But something had happened to her. Something had either hurt her badly enough, or scared her bad enough, to make her cry. Donny wasn't sure what was worse. Especially because he hadn't seen any bruises on her. His blood boiled, but he stayed stark still on his cot.

She had turned away from him. Gritting his teeth, Donny decided it was time to get some answers.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, but the writer's block is slowly fading. And, just for a change of pace, if you review, I'd like to hear how you think this story is going to end, or the way my Girl story is going to end. Either or.


	23. Calling

Anna smirked to herself as Renee paced back and forth, positively pissed at the Nazi's audacity to show up to her brothel. Her dark, long hair was frazzled, but she paid it no mind as she ranted, switching in and out of her native tongue.

"How long has she been like this?" The blonde asked Camille.

The woman shrugged, supposing, "all night, maybe."

"The…the- ugh!" Amilie collapsed onto the mattress. The dim light of the secret basement lit her enraged features as she sat up to glare at the Canadian. "Zis ees all your fault!"

Anna quirked a brow, "my fault?"

"That's right! If you 'ad not…" The woman huffed, shaking her head, "nev'ar mind. What are you going to do about zhees?"

She shrugged, looking to the women for support. "Kill him?"

"We can't just kill him," Camille sighed, glancing at the young man sitting on the stair case who hadn't made so much as a peep through out their discussion. She went on ignoring Levi's quiet, "he's been seen around here too much. This would be the first place they check for suspicion."

Anna was always a little caught off guard when it came to Camille's insights, because of her usually stern and silent nature, but she nodded in agreement. "True."

**Meanwhile, back at the church**

Donny had rolled out of bed and was currently glaring at Troy from across the breakfast table. Most of the men had left, either exploring the church(in Omar, Smithson's and Wicki's case) or chatting up the nuns (in everyone else's), the exceptions being of course, Aldo and Stiglitz who were still eating. Aldo was on his fifth cup of coffee and Hugo was still digging into the few remaining eggs.

The Bear Jew didn't so much as glance at the pair. "Gone where?"

"Back to Renee's, they should be back soon enough Donowitz." Troy took a sip of his water, not caring for coffee. Much less cold coffee. "They just want to check in on the girls."

"And you didn't send anyone with 'em?"

"Levi's with her, they'll be fine."

"She didn't seem all that fine last night." Donny snapped. "Why'd they leave so early?"

"To beat the patrolling soldiers." The man explained calmly, adding, "Last night was an isolated incident."

"What happened las' night?" Aldo asked, continuing to gag down the now weak, cool coffee.

Donny shrugged, "Dunno, but it freaked the holy fuck outta Anna."

"She's fine, kid. Let it alone." Troy said, a hint of finality in his tone.

It went dismissed as the imposing man across from him snapped, "the hell I will! Yer gonna start tellin' me what's goin' on with her, Troy!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm her-" He broke off halfway through. Dropping his eyes to the table a moment in shame.

"Her what, Donowitz?" Troy asked, quirking a brow.

Aldo leaned in as well. Hugo looked up from his eggs a moment before deciding that the scene unfolding was of no interest to him, and went back to his meal. The Lieutenant glared at the Bear Jew, "now, damn it, Donowitz, I told ya not ta get attached! Ain't nothin' good's gonna come from it! But didja listen! _No_!"

"Hey, I'm not attached! What? Ya think I'm some kinda girl er somethin'?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "you're human it happens, no stopping it now." His dark brown eyes landed on the German at the other end of the table, and his lips quirked in amusement. "But following the girl around like a lapdog isn't going to keep her safe. It'll just draw attention to her and get her in trouble."

"The man's right, Donny, just ease up and let princess do 'er thing." Aldo told him, easing a canister of snuff out of his pocket.

Saying nothing, the man went upstairs to wait for Anna.

"That boy is just too damn emotional."

Troy said nothing a moment, sighing. "He's not so bad. In all honesty I feel a bit better having him look out for her. Care about her."

"Why? Don't tell me you can't see the trouble this is causin'?" The Southern man asked. He rubbed his nose, the burn soothing itself a moment as the other man spoke.

"I'm not stupid, Raine. But, believe it or not, Anna was a nice girl. Maybe a good man could snap her back to that." The man shrugged, "who knows? Maybe it'll work out."

Aldo let out a hum of doubt, but mimicked his gesture, "right."

**At the Brothel**

Anna paled as the Nazi smiled at her. Renee had come up with the wonderful idea to put her on the front desk, an area open to the public, completely visible through a picture window that advised the girls much like a butcher's would meat.

His blue eyes sparkled at her, and she supposed that under any other circumstances she would find him handsome. Not in the rugged way Donny was, or even in the classic sense as Hugo, but perhaps a less noticeable way. A typical boy next door. She smiled stiffly at him as he removed his hat.

"Hello."

Anna nodded, a bit concerned with his English. Why was he speaking English? Did he know?

"Renee tells me you're Scottish. Perhaps that was why we got off on the wrong foot before?" His smile was reassuring and almost sweet. It was making her rather paranoid.

"Scottish?" She repeated, not bothering to try and mimic the accent. "Right. Scottish. Something I can help you with, sir?"

"Please, call me Kurt." The man said, a faint blush on his pale cheeks, "and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go for a walk?"

Her face remained stoic. "With you?"

"That's right. When you are off work, of course." He drummed his fingers nervously over the brim of his hat.

The woman eyed him skeptically. "Why?"

"Well, I suppose because I'm rather taken with you."

"This is the first time we've spoken. Am I to assume this is strictly a physical attraction?"

"Pardon?"

Anna shook her head, "never mind. Shall we?" She opened the small push gate. She straightened her skirt, a rather long, black one that reached the floor. It had been one of the nun's, and didn't fit in very well among the alluring, scantily clad legs of the working girls.

But Kurt didn't seem to notice, smiling widely at her as he offered his arm. Her green eyes stayed on it a long moment before she slipped her own into it.

Levi, who had been watching from the stair well, just out of sight, let out a peep of fear. Sophie, a young French woman with dark hair and blue eyes shushed him as Renee came out of her boudoir.

She took one look at the young couple before asking, "what ees wrong?"

"Anna's following the Kraut." Levi said, panic filling his voice as he began hyperventilating, "Troy's gonna kill me!"

"Troy?" The older woman asked, smirking, "what about her Jew?"

Lei's head turned and smacked against the wall with a painful _thawap_. "Ow."

Renee rolled her eyes, "come, we will follow." She sauntered back into her room, only to emerge moments later clad in a dark brown trench coat. A black bomber jacket was flung carelessly at him, and the man shrugged it on quickly. Sophie glanced nervously up at her boss, her teeth biting into her plump lower lip. Renee ignored her, ushering the worried Canadian out after his friend.

They kept their distance, keeping the pair just within their sights as the German man led the blonde around the town.

"Do you enjoy France?"

The wording was awkward, and it took Anna a moment to remind herself English wasn't his first language. "I suppose. Do you?"

"Yes, I find the people are quite lovely, as are their churches." He smiled, noticing her fleeting look of panic. His eyes softened, "have I upset you, Miss Marcella?"

"No. You say you enjoy their churches?" She asked, brushing a long strand of light hair from her eyes, "do you have a favorite?"

"Notre Dame of course," Kurt smiled fondly down at her. Pleased that she had gotten over her shyness, he asked if she had enjoyed her stay in Scotland.

"It was quite pleasant." Her foot bobbed uncomfortably under her skirt, but thankfully he didn't notice. How the hell did Sophie do it? She wondered, playing nice with the Nazis was a harder task than she thought it would be. "You're in the army?"

He nodded, "yes, Mademoiselle."

"What are you?"

"Pardon?" He tilted his head, laughing slightly, "I'm afraid I do not take your meaning."

"General, Sergeant?"

"I am afraid I am a lowly Private." The man smiled at her, "This is my first time away from Germany, actually."

"Oh?" She felt a little bit more comfortable now. Privates didn't get recruited into the camps. It was a standard rule, typically only seasoned veterans did. "How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

Anna nodded again. Only slightly older than herself. Her mind flickered over to Donny, and she briefly wondered how old he was before a twinge of guilt settled in her stomach.

"-again."

"What?" She snapped out of her haze to see him smirking playfully down at her. It was cute…than she scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

"I said France will certainly be a place I visit again."

"Oh."

The man cleared his throat, a meek flush coming over his features, "If it is not too bold to ask…are you enjoying yourself, Miss Marcella?"

"Um…I suppose." She answered.

"Then perhaps you would accompany me to a movie this evening? A close friend of mine has told me a cinema down the road is quite spectacular." His face was hopeful, blue eyes shining down at her.

_Oh my god. My heart. Shit. Here it is_. "Uh…" _Beat, damn it_, she cringed mentally, trying to gather her thoughts. "I suppose?"

He beamed at her, and for a brief second she felt almost pleased with the answer she had given. Before dread crept into her stomach as she realized they were back in front of the brothel, having only circulated the block one time.

"Fantastic." Kurt said, still smiling widely, innocently, down at her, "I shall see you around six o'clock?"

"Okay," The blonde said meekly. She watched as he released her arm, brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Disgusted rolled down her spine as he covered her hand with his. But her negative feelings weren't towards the young solider in front of her.

She smiled faintly as he let her go. Tipping his hat in goodbye, she watched him walk away, a definite bounce in his step.

She resisted the urge to curse the clouds and barter with Satan. Instead, she silently went back into the whorehouse and up the stairs. Throwing herself onto Amilie's bed, Anna let the pillows smother her a few seconds before rolling onto her back.

"Ann- Anna!" Levi shrieked, throwing the door open and rushing to her side. "Are you okay? We saw everything! Oh my god! He kissed your hand! What happened! Do we tell Troy now! Are you going to tell Donny! Oh my god!" He let out a long, heavy sigh. "I need to sit down."

Renee, considerably more relaxed than the man now lying next to Anna, asked, "what did you agree to?"

"I said I'd go to the movies with him." The woman admitted, earning a groan from the young male next to her. "I don't feel well."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"_Maybe you're pregnant_," The younger woman mimicked sarcastically, "fuck off, Lev."

He bolted up, "you do _not_ get to be mad at me right now, okay? You have a date with a Nazi. If anything, _I_ get to be mad at _you_."

She blinked at him, disgrace shining in her green eyes, "are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm just saying I have the option." He let out huff, "what're we gonna do, Ann?"

"Pray for death?"

Levi glared at her as Renee spoke. "Zhis ees what you are going to do." She crossed over to the bed. Sitting next to the younger woman she stroked her hair back. "Go back to ze church, 'ave a bath, put some may-cup on and go on ze date."

"Do I have to?"

She nodded firmly, "oui. Zen you dismiss 'im zaying you are only in France a few days, and are go-ing back to Scotland on Friday."

"Friday?" That gave her a few days to play with. Not that Anna wanted them of course, "why Friday?"

"Because tomorrow ees too sudden, zis seems more…" she frowned, "like-able?"

"Likely," Levi corrected as he sat up. "We should head back. Fill Troy in."

"I agree." Anna said, sitting up as well.

He rolled his eye unhappily. "Besides, you need to get ready for your _date_."

A/N: Hi. I suck. I know. You know. Everyone knows. Why do I suck? Writers block. BUT you can thank Piranha 3D for renewing my Eli Roth fixation. Weird I know. Even if he was in a pink wife beater. I have the next chapter done to, and this story's pace is going to pick up a bit, but not too drastically, if anyone even bothers to read this. Also, and most importantly, some one made me some banners! Her name is Temptationable, and I love her for this. Dearly. Levi's banner can be viewed here:

h t t p :/s943 .photobucket .com/albums/ad273/temptationable/ without the spaces, of course. It'll be up on my profile soon enough.


	24. Chirping

Donny sighed as Anna sauntered into the bathroom, not casting him so much as a glance.

_Stupid girl_, he growled inwardly. Heaving himself up off the stairway and made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. "Anna. Open up."

"It's open," She called quietly, smiling softly at him as he opened it. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked at her questionably, "you feelin' alright?"

"Fine." The woman shook her blonde hair out of it's bun as he took a seat behind her on the tub's edge. "Why?"

His shoulders rose and fell as his eyes locked on a large lather satchel that lay under the sink. "No reason. Why di'n't ya tell me you were goin' this mornin'?"

"You were still asleep." Nimble fingers dropped to the buttons are her blouse. "Why? I've left without tellin' ya before."

She looked at him through the mirror's reflection. Her gaze was more curious than judgmental, the man noted, and he wondered just when she had gotten so comfortable around him. Him around her. He shook his head, looking away from her. "Ya just seemed awfully upset last night is all."

Turning to face him, Anna's heart fell. "I know. It's…do you ever have doubts, Donny?"

His dark eyes went up to her green ones. "Doubts?"

"About what we do?"

"No. Never." He said firmly, "do you?"

She nodded sadly, "all the time."

Standing he almost winced when he saw how she flinched away from him. She expected some kind of punishment. He ignored it, wrapping a heavy arm around her waist and pulling him to his chest. Last night had caught him off guard, he'd admit. But his ma had raised him better than to run out on a crying girl. He touched her back, reassuring her it was alright as she leaned into him.

A moment past, and he asked her quietly why she had joined the army. Her shoulders bobbed helplessly, as she leaned her full weight against his strong form. "I wanted to help people."

"Hm." Relieved, when he felt she wasn't crying. Just upset. He could handle upset. "Do…do ya regret it?"

She sensed a dual meaning, and sighed accordingly, "sometimes."

Donny's fingers slipped up to her blonde locks and wove through them dutifully. "How come?"

"I have more things to worry about now. Levi, Troy, you. It bothers me. I don't like how certain things can sway me. Things that probably wouldn't sway you or the Basterds." She buried her face in his neck. "Makes me feel weak."

"You worry about me?" He echoed, oddly pleased and genuinely surprised by the notion.

"I care about you," Anna murmured, not looking at him but rather the tub a few feet away. "I wouldn't've started sleeping with you otherwise, Donny."

Saying nothing on the matter, the man held her a little tighter. "What makes ya weak, Connelly?"

"Children. A doctor from one of the camps… he had a picture of his daughter in his wallet."

"So?"

"So, I just…couldn't wrap my head around how someone could experiment on children during the day…and go home and read bedtime stories at night."

"Maybe he's a shitty father."

She giggled, looking up at him for the first time with a smile on her face. "Maybe."

Donny shot her a crooked grin, "ya can't think about shit like that so much, kid, ya head'll explode."

She blinked up at him a moment, a small curious smile crossing her lips. "How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" she repeated, still curious from earlier.

"Thirty nine."

"Ha!" She let out a laugh, smacking him in the chest as she pulled away from him, "you're old!"

"What?" He snapped, glaring at her, but it wasn't out of anger, so much as annoyance. "You ain't much younger."

Stilling giggling, Anna pulled off her sweater before shimmying out of her skirt. "Thirty nine," she chuckled, turning the taps on the tub in order to fill it.

"Well, goddamn it-"

She held up a finger. "Church."

"Not my religion!" He reasoned, rather loudly, a shocked smile on his lips, "How old're you?"

"A hell've a lot younger than you old man!"

His eyes went down to her bare legs as she kicked the skirt away from her. "Bullshit. You gotta be what, thirty?"

She glared at him, "twenty four."

He stared at her. "Bullshit." He repeated.

"Swear to god." She held her hand up before unclipping her dark blue bra and tossing it next to the skirt. "Ask Troy if you don't believe me."

Donny shook his head, a little more than surprised as she slid out of her undies. "Wh-why didn't you mention this before?"

"Another man asked me out today and I was just comparing ages."

His eyes narrowed, "another man?"

"Mhm." Her plump pink lips shifted into a smirk, "I'm supposed to meet him in a few hours."

"What the hell, Connelly!"

"Church, Donny."

"Fuck off with that!" he snarled, "you went out and got'cher self a goddamn date!"

"Uh…yeah, pretty much." Her tone was mellow as she slipped into the tub. Shivering at the lack of heat, she looked at him. "Is someone jealous?"

"Yer fuckin' right I am!"

"Don't worry, Donowitz this is a one time deal to get the little Kraut off my case." Her smirk widened as she watched a fire catch in his eyes, "did I forget he was of the blonde haired blue eyed equation?"

His voice was unnervingly steady as he told her, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, Connelly."

She shrugged, ignoring his murderous watch. "Go ahead. Least then I wouldn't have to go out with him."

"Ya fuckin' little tramp. What kinda whore sleeps with one man and dates another?" He demanded, not really caring about her feelings at this point(even though she had confirmed them moments ago) as he felt his own kind of…hurt.

She shrugged off his anger, and his blunt accusations. "A whore?"

Donny turned his face from her, "I can't even look at ya right now."

"Then leave." She told him, crossing her legs. "But I don't want you to."

"What? Ya want a quick fuck before you run off to please the little Nazi?"

Her head shaking, she patted the side of the tub. "Sit down."

"No, whatever ya got to say, jus' say it so I can get the hell outta here." He was calming, anger shifting into self loathing. Hating himself for feeling…attached as Aldo put it.

"I don't want to go."

His fiery eyes snapped up to her softening green ones. "Then why are ya?"

"Because the last thing Renee needs is to have a Nazi with a grudge hanging around her brothel."

He let out a disbelieving scoff, and she hated to admit it, but that hurt worse than the name calling. She turned her face away from him, "I just wanted to be upfront with you. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me shit, Connelly, I ain't yer damn husband." He growled, slamming the door behind him as he left her there to stew in her doubt. With a sigh she let her head fall back against the cool porcelain rim.

_Stupid man_, she thought, before dunking her head under the water. The world fogged around her, but she sat up as a knock came on the door. Leaning her head back again, she called, "It's open!"

Her brow cocked at the man who entered, "Lieutenant?"

"We need to talk," Raine said, closing the door behind him.

**Upstairs**

Donny was tearing the small room the men shared apart as Utivich and Omar watched with wide eyes. The pair had been playing a game of cards when he had come in. They took one look at him, put the cards away, and started to back out of the room. They knew that blood thirsty look and had no intention of being on the other end of it for long. But his gaze wasn't locked on them directly. Donny caught sight of his bat and soon enough he started laying waste to everything around him.

The beds, the dresser, the odd lamp; everything was wrecked.

**Back Downstairs**

Anna lifted a brow, wondering how she'd been underwater as the Southern man told her what he had walked in on upstairs. Briefly wondering how she hadn't heard anything, she sighed, not the least bit uncomfortable with her nudity.

"Gonna tell me why my Sergeant just went apeshit?"

"Because he's not my damn husband."

He looked at her, puzzled, a moment, "he wants to marry you?"

"Hell no." She scoffed, "He just wants exclusive rights to my chest." Anna said, explaining, "I have to go out with a German. He didn't take it well."

"German? Why do ya gotta go out with a German?" He asked, leaning against the sink and doing a very good job of keeping his eyes on her face. All things considered.

"The kid says he's taken with me, whatever the hell that means." Her narrow shoulders bobbed, "it's only 'til Friday. Then I'm going back to Scotland."

"Scotland." Aldo echoed, an amused brow lifted. "You ain't Scottish, are ya?"

"Irish, but that French dame'a mine can't tell the difference."

"How did that even come up?" He asked, clear blue eyes slightly wide.

She shrugged again, "had to give him some reason as to why I wasn't around. So, I am to go to the movies with the rather sweet young German man-"

"He's a Nat-zi. Nat-zis ain't sweet."

"This one is. Trust me, it threw me for a loop too, darlin', now lemme finish tellin' the story, okay? Then it will be your turn to talk." The blonde shot him a coy look as he crossed his arms impatiently, "atta boy, now, I go out with him, drop the bomb of leaving-"

"For Scotland."

"For Scotland," She agreed, their eyes rolling together. He chuckled while she went on, "Thus breaking his little Kraut heart and this little infatuation with me. I leave on Friday. Supposedly."

Aldo, never one to go anywhere with out his tobacco, offered her a cigarette from his pocket. "Did you tell Donny all this?"

She took it as a peace offering, or at the very least a sign of approval. Noticing his eyes drop to her breasts as she leaned out of the tub to take the cigarette, she let out a scoff. "Tried to. He stormed out after I said I had a date with another man."

"Did you mention he was a Nat-zi?"

She nodded, watching him frown. "What?"

"And he still seemed more upset with ya goin' out on the town with another man, not a Nat-zi?" Aldo asked, tossing her a lighter. He clenched his jaw as she lit her smoke, "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course."

"And yer gonna answer with complete honesty?"

She gave him a pointed look, "do I look like the lying type to you?"

"_Complete honesty_." He repeated. Anna smiled ironically and nodded. "Do ya love 'im?"

"The Kraut?" she blinked in surprise, "I just met him!"

"Donny, ya idjit."

Dropping her gaze to her bath water, she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ya agreed ta com-"

"I don't know," She interrupted, locking her eyes on his and repeating herself forcefully. "I care about him. I don't want anything to happen to him. I told him that before he started trashin' the church, Aldo." A pained look flickered in her eyes a moment before she looked away from him. "I don't think he believed me."

He dropped his gaze to the floor sympathetically. The shift in her features had caught him off guard, and he could see what Troy had meant. She'd seemed so young just then. Vulnerability could get you killed, he knew, and having her around made Donny just that. Her too. "He'll come 'round, kid."

She flicked some ash from the cigarette on to the floor over the tub. Her features went back into a stoic mask and she shrugged, "fuck 'im."

"Anna-"

"He's getting what he wants from me," The woman said quietly. She pulled her knees to her chest, locking her arms around them, she asked, "why should his feelings change now?"

Aldo said nothing. Just shook his head and left. _Idiots_, he thought, closing the door behind him, _wouldn't know a good thing if it crawled up and bit 'em in the asses._

**A/N**: Okay, I hope the characters weren't too OOC.


	25. Lost

Donny was sitting on the bed when Aldo came back in. His blue eyes flickered from the man's expressionless face to the remains of what had once been a rather nice cherry wood dresser.

"Well, damn it, Donny, how we gonna 'splain this to the Priest?"

"She lied to me." He said quietly, not tearing his eyes away from the wall a few feet in front of him, about a yard to the Lieutenant's left. "She looked me right in the fuckin' face and lied to me."

The Southerner huffed, shaking his head, "she loves ya, Donny, she jus' can't see it yet."

"Bullshit. She's fuckin' some Nazi." He spat, but his eyes did not reflect any outward anger. A calm, blank look in them that worried the older man somewhat.

"Going on a date doesn't mean anything. 'Sides, if she didn't care 'bout ya she wouldn't be workin' herself into a fit downstairs."

That got the Boston man's attention. "I thought she was in the bath."

"She is." Aldo replied uneasily. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "we had ourselves a little chat while she was gettin' cleaned up."

"_What_?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Donowitz, nothin' happened."

"Ya barged in on my girl's bath!" Donny said, glaring at him. He paled when he realized what he had addressed her as and looked down at the floor.

"You're gettin' too old for these games, Donowitz. Be an adult. Tell the girl how ya feel and maybe you'll get ta keep 'er. If not," Aldo shrugged, "she'll move on and forget yer ass."

His jaw clenched at the man's words, but he said nothing. Just nodded to let his commanding officer to let him know he had heard him, and watched him go back downstairs. Watching the door close, Donny let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed.

**Downstairs**

Levi was leaning on the edge of the tub as Anna sorted through Amilie's satchel. The leather was soft and worn under her fingers and she sighed as Levi bit his lip behind her. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there.

"Don't be worried, Lev."

"You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine." She promised, looking into the mirror and meeting his eyes through it, "I'm taking my knife just in case."

"How'd Donny take it?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Pale fingers pulled out a thick purse. Unzipping it, she ruffled around in it until she found a thin pencil and she tentatively applied some eyeliner. It was a light brown color, highlighting her dark green eyes, and it looked nice. But she hated it. She hated being made up in general. At least, for someone whose affections she had no desire to capture. Levi watched her lips shift into a frown as she slipped her hand over to her right eye. Her eyes seemed to darken as she applied the liner.

He swallowed, "he loves you."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" She taunted, a plastic smirk on her lips as she tucked the pencil back into the purse. The woman rooted around in the bag a moment as she spoke, "at this point, I don't even want to think about it alright? I just want to get through this evening without any confrontation, come back, and sleep. Maybe for a day or two."

Sighing, Levi nodded, "alright." He ran a hand over his dark brown, tired eyes. He blinked at her back, only half conscious himself. "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're ever going to be normal again?"

She quirked a brow, pulling out a small container of rouge. "Normal?"

"Like we were before the war."

"No." The woman turned, looking directly at him now. She told him honestly, "we're not."

"Oh." He looked away from her. "Okay."

With a sigh, she slipped her arms around him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she held him tight. "I'm sorry, baby."

He shook his head, locking his arms tightly around her waist. "It was a stupid question," Levi murmured, leaning his head against hers, "I kind of already knew the answer." His hand slipped up to her arm and he pulled her away. "I don't think I'll be able to fit in on the farm anymore."

She grinned at him, "Good, Canada has too many farm boys as it is."

"You can never have too many farm boys, Anna." The younger man tried to keep his face serious, but a light in his brown eyes gave him away.

"Try telling my mother that," She muttered.

He quirked a brow, "What?"

"What?" She echoed, turning back to the mirror. "Maybe you should go to college."

He blushed, "I can't afford college."

"You'll have your pension…maybe." Anna blinked, the thought of being a deserter suddenly coming to her mind. "Maybe we should just stay in France."

She'd honestly had no intention of leaving anyway, but the boy didn't know that. His dark brown eyes widened slightly, "_we_?"

"Yeah, you and me. Maybe Troy, if he wants to stay." She tossed the canister of blush back in the purse and pulled out a thin tube of lipstick. It was a pale, barely noticeable shade of nude pink. She smiled, not wanting to look like a painted up harlot. "I've really got no one to go back to, Lev. You're pretty much the only family I got."

"Oh." Levi smiled, "thanks, Anna."

"I mean, I have a couple sisters I never see, and a possessive mother, but I gotta say, darlin', I like you better."

His arms looped tightly around her waist and he jerked her to his chest. "Aw. You should come back to Yorkton with me."

"Ugh. No. Let _go_, farm boy." She struggled in his grasp a few moments before he relented and released her.

"What's wrong with Yorkton?" He demanded. "At least they speak English there."

"Good point." Her attention went back to the mirror, and she applied the coloring, although dim, to her full lips. She didn't bother with mascara, not knowing how to properly apply it and tilted her head at the reflection looking back at her.

"You look nice." Levi assured her, "…but I still think you should talk to Donny."

"I will," She promised, "when I get back. Give him some time to cool off. Give me some to think of what I'm going to say."

"Just tell the truth." The boy said, taking the dress out of the purse and holding it to his chest. He sent her a smirk before dropping it over his arm.

"The truth?" she echoed, even though she knew what was coming.

"You love him, and no other man is going to take you away from him."

Snickering she took the dress from his hands, "you know what, Lev, you don't need college. You're too smart for your own good already."

The young man grinned at her. He put a hand on her shoulder, telling her, "be careful."

"I will." She said, nodding as she shooed him out of the room. "Now let me get changed."

_-Ten minutes later-_

"Levi? Have you seen my knife?"

The Basterds looked up as Anna entered the makeshift dining room. It was only Omar and Wicki, but their jaws dropped at the sight of her. She was dressed in a fashion that could lead one to believe she could have been the church's Sunday school teacher rather than an infamous mutilating nurse.

She quirked a brow at them, not paying any mind to their reactions to her, "have you seen Levi?"

"Uh…um," Omar blinked, snapping himself out of it, "he's upstairs with Hirschberg."

"Oh, okay, thanks guys."

They nodded still a tad wide eyed as she disappeared from sight. They didn't seem to notice she was bare foot. "You saw that too, right?"

Wicki nodded, "uh-huh."

"And, she was all covered up? Dressed like…like…" He snapped his fingers, searching for the words.

"A young lady?"

"That's it." Omar shook his head.

-**Upstairs**-

"Where is it? Where is it?" Levi shrieked throwing various things from his pack. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Gerald asked, not getting up from his bed.

"I took Anna's knife and now I can't find it."

"Is it a bowie knife? Wooden handle? Real sharp?"

The younger man's head whipped up, "How'd-"

Hirschberg pointed to the offending object laying on the dresser next to a lamp. Levi grinned at him, "thanks!"

"No problem." He looked over at the door as it opened, his eyes widening slightly as he smirked, "well hello, Miss Anna."

She blushed faintly, "shut it, Hirschberg."

"What'd I say?" He asked, coyly. A wicked grin crossing his lips as he took note of her pink cheeks. "You just look nice is all."

Scoffing, she asked the Cohen boy for her knife. He sheathed it in its case before handing it to her, an expression similar to Gerald's on his face. "You do look nice, Ann."

"Thanks," she tucked the knife into a small pocket located inside her pale yellow sweater. It clashed with the light blue colour of the dress, but she didn't know the first thing about fashion so she shrugged it off.

"Where're your shoes?"

Her blush darkened, "Um…"

"Oh, god, Anna, they're just heels."

"I'm five ten, I don't need heels!"

The boys laughed at her embarrassment. With a groan she turned and marched out of the room. She walked smack dab into Donny. He peered down at her through thick dark lashes, his eyes going from her made up face to her bare feet. He smirked at them, but said nothing as he sidestepped her.

Her heart dropped into her stomach, a twinge of rejection settling under her skin as the door behind her closed. But she shook it off after a moment, going to find proper foot wear…even though she knew she'd end up in those wretched kitten heels.

A/n: i missed writing Levi. I have another chapter done too, which should be up soon. I'm not sure when Girl will be done. Sorry for the wait, some shit's been going on over her...

Also; it's Rememberance Day. I expect you all had a moment of silence or prayer.


	26. Folded Wings

Kurt grinned at her as he approached. She stood a few feet away from the brothel's large window, just within Sophie's, who was working the counter this evening, sights. He took both her hands in his as he smiled fondly down at her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She murmured. The smile she gave him came off rather strained but he paid it no mind as he offered her his arm. She took it with no second thought, her dark green eyes flickering to the various shops around them with paranoia.

"How was your day, Miss Marcella?"

"You can just call me, Marcella." It sounded strange to Anna's ears, being referred to by another name, but she let it go easily enough. "It was fine."

"Wonderful, I'm glad to hear that," He placed his hand over hers as it fell on his arm. "I must admit, I was rather surprised when you agreed to see me again."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you seemed quite…distant, last night." Kurt blushed slightly, "no offense of course, Marcella."

She nodded, "of course. I was distant because…" Glancing up at his open, trusting face was harder than she anticipated and she felt her stomach twist into knots as his cerulean eyes shone down at her in the darkening light. "Because I'm going back to Scotland. On Friday."

Those blue eyes flashed with sadness a moment but he smiled regardless. "That is too bad, schatzi. But perhaps instead of a romantic outing…this could be one of friendship?" He offered, beaming at her when she smiled. "Fantastic! Then, may our acquaintance commence!"

Again, the phrasing was odd, and caught her off guard a moment but she giggled and shook her head, genuinely amused. "You are a very strange man, Mister Riechter."

"Please call me Kurt."

"Very well."

**Back At the Church**

"So. Donny." Levi cleared his throat awkwardly, noting how the man didn't so much as glance at him from his prone position on the bed, "I hear you and Anna had a fight."

"Hm."

"And I'm sure you've heard a couple lectures about trust and love and caring and stuff, so I'm not gonna play that card."

That got the Bear Jew's attention, "you're not?" He asked skeptically, eying the young man with weary interest as he crossed over to the bed next to his.

"Nope. Not worth my time. Anna doesn't trust you, so no point there, but she does care about you."

"She doesn't trust me?"

"Nope. Thinks you'll hurt her." Levi said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "And can ya blame her? I mean really, you beat people to death with a baseball bat."

Donny stared at him a long moment. "You're a fuckin' sniper, Cohen."

"But I'm also adorable." The young man smiled, charming and innocent Donny begrudgingly noted. "Plus, I'm not involved with her romantically, so it's easier for me to pout and be forgiven."

"Hm." Pursing his lips, he asked, "and you think she's mad at me?"

"No. I think she's _upset_ with you. Which is way harder to deal with, let me tell you." Levi finally lit the smoke as he looked pointedly at Donny. "You love my girl."

Dark brown eyes widened at him and the older man let out a shocked, "What?"

"Well, not _m_y girl –my girl, but you know. My girl." He explained as best he could, "like…my sister. Nah, cousin, maybe. You love my cousin."

The older man sighed, already growing tired of the conversation, "your cousin." He repeated. "So what?"

"So, show her. She won't be mad at you anymore, and you'll both feel better."

"Are…" Donny smirked, "are you encouragin' me to fuck your girl?"

"No. I said _love_, Donny, fucking her, in a church no less, will just piss her off." He glared at the man, "Don't rape my girl, Donny."

"I ain't gonna rape yer girl."

"Good." The lanky man stood with the intention of leaving when the Bear Jew's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever."

Donny smirked, "one more thing?"

Levi heaved a sigh, choking unintentionally on his cigarette during the action. He nodded motioning for the larger man to go on as he hacked.

"If this is a church…where'd the priest and nuns go?"

**Two Hours Later**

The movie had been a rather lackluster event. Anna didn't know the language and it appeared to be some sort of drama, as the audience rarely laughed over even cracked a smile. Thankfully, the walk home had a lighter air to it than the theater's confining walls.

"I'm sorry about the movie, Fruelin."

"What do you mean?" She cast a glance up(although hardly, as the German man was perhaps six foot compared to her five ten) at Kurt curiously.

His pale skin flushed slightly in the crisp night air. "Well, I was under the impression it was to be a comedy, Mis- Marcella."

"It's alright," She assured him. They were only a few feet from the brothel's doors, and she found herself almost sprinting towards it. The need did not come from an attempt to flee from the man himself(she actually enjoyed his company) but rather the insufferable itch to rid herself of the pair of high heels that adorned her feet. They pinched and made her want to burn the whore house to the ground in order to punish Amilie for making her wear them.

The man smiled down at her as they stopped in front of the offending woman's home. He looked down at her, smiling softly. "I had a good time tonight, Marcella."

"Likewise." Anna let him kiss her hand and was thankful that was as far as he attempted to go with his affections.

"Perhaps we could go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Kurt-"

"As friends, of course."

Her teeth grit subtly, and she sighed, "I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

There was a pause as he took in her features. A knowing smirk came over his lips, and he said, "There's someone else."

Anna felt her face flush slightly, but she didn't bother to deny it. "There is."

"Is it serious?"

"Some would say."

"Then why did you agree to come out with me?" His tone wasn't resentful, or even angered. Simply inquisitive as his head tilted at her.

She shrugged, "I like you. Not in a romantic sense, but you seem like a perfectly nice young man." It worried the woman how those were her actual feelings, but went on, "I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Hm. Well. He is a lucky man." Kurt patted her hand gently before releasing it. "I would still like to take you out. On a strictly plutonic basis, of course."

Pursing her lips she thought it over. She really didn't want to make things awkward for Renee. She owed her at least a day or two of compliance after all the French woman had done for her…but, somehow, she wasn't sure if she could take getting the cold shoulder from Donny. Getting chewed out was one thing…getting ignored was something else entirely. Kurt was watching her silently, a pensive, if not understanding look on his face. After a long moment she nodded, "Okay."

"Really?" The surprise was a pleasant one, and a legitimate grin spread over his features. "Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow? Noon perhaps?"

"Noon is fine." She told him with a tight smile as she opened the brothel door, "I'll see you then."

He bid her a quiet goodbye as she slipped inside the whorehouse. But she was hardly there long, only moving up to Renee's room and out the secret passage. Not bothering to get her nurse's uniform from the woman, or even a change of clothes for the next day, she past through quickly and quietly, Anna's very presence going unnoticed by the working girls.

The church itself, a tall imposing figure in the darkness, was really only a few blocks from the den of sin, and when one exited the passage, it was visibly closer. No further than a city block, she supposed, eying it with dulled interest. She entered it soundlessly. The basement of the church was quiet except for some brief echoes of the men above obviously having a good time, if not a rowdy one.

"Anna!" Levi waved excitedly to the female as she made her way up the stairs. She smirked at him, eying the bills in his hand. "We're playing poker, come on!"

"Is Omar playing?" She asked skeptically, remembering his habit of cheating.

"No," Utivich smirked, "we made sure he was on patrol before we started playing."

She tapped her nose at him, "smart man, Smith." Her eyes flickered over to the German officers, who had been enticed into the game as well. Wicki nodded to her as Hugo raked his eyes up and down her form.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, tilting his head with a smirk. "You look like a school teacher."

She blushed faintly, but shrugged it off. "I like this dress."

"I didn't say you looked bad," He said, tapping his cards on the table, his eyes going back to the game being played, "just different."

"Well. Uh. Thank you." The woman bowed out of the room after watching them play a moment. It annoyed her that Smithson was obviously counting cards, but she didn't call him on it. She could black mail him later.

Smirking to herself, she opened the door to her private room. It dropped when her gaze landed on the man sitting on her bed. "Donny?"

"Hey." He nodded to her, "shut the door."

The nurse took a step back, "you're not gonna beat me are you?"

"Damn it, Connelly, just shut the fuckin' door." He said, a smile raising on his lips as he stood. Crossing the room to her, his hands came to rest on her waist just as it squeezed shut. She didn't move. Anna looked up at him with doubt as he pulled her hips to his.

"The Nazi like your little get up?"

Anna swallowed, "I guess."

"That get ya all hot and bothered?" Donny asked, watching her carefully.

"No." This was true. While she liked Kurt, she was in no way sexually attracted to him. But that didn't make her feel any more comfortable under Donny's intense gaze. She shivered as one of his large hands slid over her stomach to undo the bottom button of her thin yellow sweater.

"Good," He replied. His fingers went to the button just above the last, peering down at her face as she continued to shuffle. He smirked when he noticed something, and the hand at the bottom of her sweater went to her face. "Yer lipstick ain't smudged."

A brow quirked at him, "Why would it be-"

His lips found hers quickly. The kiss was gentle. Slow, and Anna let out a whimper as he undid the third button, not leaving her lips for a moment. The hand still resting on the curve of her hip reached around. It ran up her back, the soft material of the pale cotton running smoothly under his fingertips as he pulled away from her. He smirked at her as he stroked her hair. "That's my girl."

"Donny, you're scaring me." The woman blushed, not sure how to respond by his…odd behavior. His hand continued to rake through her light hair, pushing it out off the bun that was tied loosely at the nap of her neck. She only had two buttons left to be undone and he continued the slow trail up her chest. "Donny?"

He said nothing, undoing the last button and very calmly pushing the yellow material off her shoulders, forcing it to pool on the floor at her feet. The knife clinked under the fabric, but they paid it no mind. The man kissed her temple, a silent attempt to reassure her, but noted that the simple gesture only furthered her paranoia. Her lean form suddenly stiffened under his hands as his lips travelled from her temple to her jaw to her neck. He paused, feeling the steadily increasing pulse under his touch, along with a subtle quivering under his finger tips. Smirking he placed a bite there, his hand undoing the final button before pulling away.

His smirk dropped when he took in her almost pained expression. Her features were contorted into one of fear, her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned away from him. Donny took a glance down at her shaking hands. "I ain't gonna hit ya, Annie."

She peeked an eye open, watching him with suspicion as his heavy hands braced her shoulders. "You're not?"

He chuckled at her surprise. "'Course not. Think I'd ever put a hand on my girl?"

"Uh…yeah, kinda." She said, her eyes widening up at him as he removed the sweater from her shoulders with a stunningly gentle push. The baby blue material of the dress was high on her neck, almost stifling in the woman's mind. Much like the stare the infamous Bear Jew was giving her. Even as his hands slid down to her wrists, pulling the sweater from her arms, his smoldering eyes never left hers.

The yellow cotton pooled around her feet, still clad in those damnable heels. Her gaze softened as she quirked a brow at him. Almost playfully, _almost_. "What is this, Donowitz?"

"What's what?" He asked, completely serious as he unclasped the small clip at the back of her dress.

"What the hell is this?" Anna repeated, giggling out of nerves. They stopped abruptly. Shuddering as she felt a phantom touch; his fingers as he pulled the zipper down her back. She swallowed harshly, licking her lips she asked, "you feelin' okay, there, darlin'?"

"Just dandy." He told her with a smile on his lips. Donny pulled her to his chest. The material of his wife beater was rough in contrast to her pale dress, but he mended that problem quickly. With an easy tug, her dress fell around her hips, revealing a modest white bra. The man rose a brow, but said nothing as his large hands palmed her full breasts, kneading them with care as his lips went back to her neck.

Anna let out a quiet moan, and rolled her hips against his. After separating her arms from the dress' sleeves, her hands quickly found his chest. He stopped, but only for a moment. Grasping the blue jersey in his hands, he jerked it down over her hips, leaving it in a heap next to the yellow cotton.

"That's better." He said, smirking as she quickly grasped his arms and pulled herself flush against him.

She smiled as he grabbed her ass, grinding her against the rough material of his pants. "Never thought I'd get fucked in a church."

His lips just brushed hers as he spoke quietly, "I ain't gonna fuck ya, Connelly." Donny picked her up with ease and carried her over to the single bed located in the corner of the room. He set her to rest on the edge, his hands quickly going behind her to unhook her bra. Tossing it to the floor without care, he leaned her back until she was staring helplessly up at him.

"Donny…?" Her green eyes were still a little shaken, but her fears shifted into something else as he kissed her neck. His teeth grazed her pale skin, not ready to move any further with her just yet. Even though even hormone that coursed through his body demanded it.

_I can do this_, Donny told himself, weaving their fingers together to stop her from turning out the lamp next to the bed_, I can make her feel safe_.

She let out an incoherent murmur as he kept moving down. Down her throat, down her chest, down her stomach. He paid her breasts almost no mind. He wouldn't be able to keep his head straight if he started that up again. Hovering over her navel, some of his own insecurities were washed away as her fingers lightly treaded though his dark, thick hair. Her hands settled on his shoulders, and Anna bit her lip at the feeling of his taut muscles under her touch. She had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to do, but god if he didn't start touching her soon she was going to jump him. Her gaze drifted to his stained wifebeater before dropping to the straining bulge in his pants.

"You have too many clothes on," The woman groaned, slipping her hands under his undershirt to rub his shoulder blades. But he held her waist, keeping her from removing it.

"So do you." He caressed the front of her panties with a heavy hand.

"Can we at least turn the lights off?"

"No."

Her voice was annoyed but he felt her shift closer to him as he ran his index finger down the cleft of her. "Why the hell not?"

"Ya look better with the light on, anyway, Annie," The Bear Jew rolled his eyes, smirking at her. "Now lay back and pretend ya don't like it."

She gave a weak kick in his direction, but there was no malice behind it. With one arm holding him above her, his other hand slipped her remaining article of clothing off her. He moved away from the nurse, taking in the sight of her completely nude.

Donny hadn't really gotten the chance the last time. Her blonde hair was falling behind her in short waves of curls. With little discretion, his eyes dropped to her mound. Natural blonde. He smirked to himself, taking in her spread, shapely legs and firm, heaving breasts. She was looking up at him with an almost haughty expression.

"Enjoying the view there, Donny?"

He grinned lewdly at her, "Yep." He leaned over her, giving the underside of her left tit a bite as his fingers parted her soft folds.

A shudder ran down her spine but she ignored it, "ar-" She cleared her throat, trying to clear her head as the callused pad of his thumb began slowly stroking her clit. "That's cheating."

He laughed, a husky sound that only fueled her arousal. And pissed her off, but she could over look that, and did, as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

The combination of the sensations caused her to hiss, and with as much self control as she could muster, she squeezed her legs shut.

"Damn it, Connelly, I'm tryin' ta be romantic here!"

"Well, I'd just feel better if you were at least half naked, Donowitz," Anna's face heated up as he continued to stroke her clit. Her tightly clenched legs doing nothing to deter him. "Knock it off!"

"Ugh, fine." He scoffed.

His hand left her warmth and she slumped back a moment. Subtly trying to catch her breathe, the woman smirked as he pulled his wifebeater off. Green eyes raked up and down his fit torso, over the thick, defined muscles and chest hair. They rested on his groin, two sharp indents of muscle and with a coy glance at him, she ran her hands over his stomach.

His gaze softened at her as she carefully undid his belt. Running his fingers through her soft hair, his hand slid down her jaw. Donny tilted her head up to look at him as she unzipped his trousers. "No more games, Anna."

There was a quiet interlude while they just stared at each other. With nothing to protest, she nodded silently, pushing his pants off his hips and laying back on the bed compliantly.

**A/N: You bitches owe me a review. Also, I didn't go any further because frankly, it'd be better in your head. **


	27. Mating Rituals

Levi smirked at her from across the breakfast table.

"Out with it, Cohen." Anna snapped, rolling her eyes. She continued buttering her bread with only a sigh as a moment past. "Levi…"

"Sinner."

Baring her teeth at him, she kicked him roughly under the table. The boy let out a yelp, earning the attention of Troy, who had been doing a fine job ignoring them up until now. He glanced at the Jew. "Don't you have Nazis to snipe?"

"Heh," he chuckled, wincing as he stood, "Yeah." He slapped Anna upside the head as he past, "I'll see you later, Sinner."

She jumped to go after him, but Troy's voice calmed her. "Let the idiot go." He took a sip of his water. "Besides, there was somethin' I wanted to talk to ya about."

Noting his almost Southern drawl, she coyly asked him how much time he had been spending with Aldo.

"Too much. Now, what's this I hear about you stayin' in France?"

_Levi_, her eyes narrowed subtly, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, were you thinking about staying in France?" He repeatedly slowly.

Anna shrugged. "I might."

"I thought you were going back to med school."

"I might, I don't know yet."

Troy blinked heavily at her. "You should talk to Donny."

"Why?"

"Because you two just got back on good ground and the last thing we need is another fight."

Gritting her teeth, she nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"That's all I ask. You going out with that Nazi again?"

"We're meeting for lunch." The woman sighed, "Two more days."

"Should've faked your own death," Omar told her, entering the room with a smirk. "Bet that would'a thrown the Kraut off your trail."

She nodded nonchalantly, "Probably." A tired hand rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"About five thirty," The Basterd said, having checked the time before he came down stairs. "I'm just headin' out for patrol."

"Mhm." Anna pursed her lips, dropping her bread. "Well. It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed."

Troy nodded, "Night."

"Night."

She nodded to Ulmer before going back upstairs. Her feet treaded lightly over the hard wood floors, making almost no sound as she slipped into her room. Donny was still asleep, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets roughly. Her green eyes narrowed at his fitful expression. Frowning, she sat on the bed next to him. With a shake of his shoulder, he woke. Dark brown eyes peered up at her through thick lashes.

He blinked at her a moment before turning the blanket back. She slipped into the bed silently, her form shaping into his. Kissing the top of her head, Donny sighed.

Her hand brushed his hair back from his forehead, "Bad dream?"

"It's fine."

She let out a doubtful hum, kissing his neck. "They'll get better, Donowitz."

"What will?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"The nightmares. They'll go away eventually." Anna told him, "It just takes time."

"Time, huh?"

"Mhm."

He glanced down at her. Her blonde hair was fanned out over his arm, frizzy from sleep. He pushed some of it back to look at her face. "You gonna be there when they go away?"

Her dark eyes shifted to his, "What?"

"You should come back to Boston with me." Donny told her. He'd been thinking about it for a while. Her surprise was apparent, and he snickered at her. "What?"

She smirked at him, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"So you can meet my folks," He said casually.

"What, like for a weekend?" Anna asked, curiosity in her tone of voice as she continued to pull her fingers through his loose hair.

"I was thinkin' more like for a wedding."

Her hand froze, and her eyes snapped to his. His expression remained serious, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. She could admit she loved Donny. She could even admit that she liked the idea of being his wife. But she didn't like the idea of going back with him to Boston to settle down. It just seemed so…normal. They weren't normal. They weren't anything of the sort. They were murderers. How was she supposed to put that aside and raise a family?

"Not gonna wait all day here, Connelly." He said, pulling away from her. His eyes softened a moment, and he shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anythin', alright?"

Anna's brows rose. She'd hurt him. Grinning, she cuddled closer to his solid form. "I'd like that."

He quirked a brow at her. "What? Forgettin' about it?"

"To go back with you," She kissed him gently, ignoring his annoyed features. "To Boston."

"Yeah?" The edge in his voice melted away as he smiled at her. "Took ya long enough."

She shrugged, "I had to be sure."

"'Bout what?" He asked, letting her nuzzle his neck.

"That you cared about me."

"What? After last night you still need some convincing?"

Anna smirked at him as she straddled him. "Let me show you how _I _feel, darlin'."

Grabbing her hips, Donny entered her with a rough thrust as she kissed him.

**-Meanwhile; Elsewhere-**

The German man groaned as they sat him up. A General held a piece of pad of paper up in front of him, a frown etched onto his strong features. "I want you to describe in detail the woman that did this to you."

The doctor smirked as best he could, though the man was barely visible to him. With a blurred eye, he nodded. "Happily."

**-Hours Later-**

Anna sighed as she waited for Kurt. Tapping her foot impatiently, she wanted this over with. To be done with this nice, but dangerous man. Her head whipped up to the door and she was startled to find a Jew close to her heart sauntering in.

"Hello, Sinner."

"Levi!" She snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to chat up Renee," He shrugged. "And check in on you, of course."

"Wow. Hold back the concerned weeping, Lev, you're embarrassing yourself." Anna rolled her eyes, smirking playfully at him.

He glared back. "You're mean."

"And you're quite short for a man."

"I've six foot one, Ann."

"That is a common height for a man, is it not?"

The pair froze at the voice, breezy and warm with a faint German accent. The woman swallowed before grinning falsely at the man. "Kurt. How are you?"

His blue eyes gleamed as he smiled. "Quite well. Kurt Rietcher," He offered his hand to Levi. The boy looked at the hand, than at the man's face, than at the hand again before looking at the woman. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before soundlessly darting off.

Anna grit her teeth, glaring as he scampered up the stairs. "Don't mind my brother." She said. "He's… shy."

"Ah." Kurt nodded, "I see." With a quirk of his lips, he asked, "Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded and took his arm. "We shall."

**One Hour Later**

_- At The Church-_

Troy was more or less being cornered by Donny. This didn't surprise him, but the shit coming out of the burly man's mouth did.

His dark eyes blinked up at the man as he repeated, "_What_?"

"You know, like 'er hand."

"Yeah," Troy nodded, stunned, "I got that. Why?"

""Cause I wanna marry 'er."

"Yeah," He repeated. "I got that, too, I mean why are you asking me? I ain't her daddy."

Donny chuckled, "No shit."

The man stared up at him. "When did you decide all this?"

"Last night."

"Uh-huh. And she wants to marry you?"

The Bear Jew nodded, "Said so."

"So why do you need permission?" Troy asked, reaching into his pocket for his watch. He glanced down at it as Donny spoke.

"You might not be her daddy, but your damn close." He shrugged, "I figured she'd like it if I got it."

"Well, ya got it, Donowitz," Troy quirked a brow at him, "What about her education?"

"What about her education?" Donny echoed.

The Canadian frowned, "Hasn't she talked to you about going back to med school?"

"Med school?"

"Yeah, she was in her second year before she enlisted. I always kind'a hoped she'd go back." He tucked the watch back in his pocket. Levi should've been back by now. "Would you let her go back?"

Donny thought it over a second. "I guess. Doesn't bother me none." Maybe a little, he admitted to himself. But they could sort that out later. "She wanna go back?"

Troy shrugged half heartedly, his mind going to other places. "Not real sure." He smirked, "Think she might just want to settle down for a bit."

The expression was mirrored back at him as the door down the hall was opened. They heard clumsy, rushed footsteps and a crash.

"Troy! We got trouble!"

**A/N: No comment.**


End file.
